Echo
by A Dueling Heart
Summary: Her mother taught her to indulge her passions and to keep curiosity alive. But, Eren lost her before she could learn restraint. A female take on Eren Jaeger.
1. It's Not Resentment

**Follows cannon for the most part but will eventually branch off to AU.**

**I plan to stick to Eren's POV with some Levi thrown in. I may do other character's POV as the story progresses.**

**Eren, Mikasa, and Armin are 18 - add 3 years to everyone else too.**

**Levi is 30. Erwin is 35.**

**Chapter Summary:**

**Eren doesn't have fun at the trial. Doesn't mean she carries hate in her heart for it. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Do you resent me?"

_She didn't see the kick coming, but it was certainly felt. A crack to the jaw that forced her head to whip to the side, tooth spat out in the process. _

_So shocking was the action did her anger die almost instantly. When she attempted to right herself and look up into the eyes of the one whom hurt her she was further floored. _

_A rather unintelligible "huh?" slipped past her lips. _

_It was him. Humanity's Stron-_

_The thought wasn't finished as she hunched over from a sudden kick to the gut. A yelp got caught in her throat as she was immediately hauled up, by the hair and shirt, neck craned uncomfortably and almost lifted off of her knees, in order to be kneed in the face. A couple more kicks along her middle had her doubled over and gasping for breath. _

_'Why?'_

_The position allowed him to place a foot behind her head, pushing down hard enough to rapt her forehead against the ground and then keep it there. _

_Her quick, labored breaths echoed in her own ears. _

_"This is a personal opinion, but I believe pain to be the best way to train someone," he spoke, voice a smooth but low tenor. His next words, she knew, were directed at her. "What you need is to be trained like a dog. It's easier to kick you while you're kneeling too."_

_Being able to tell when the next set of kicks were coming didn't make them any less painful. _

_"Wait, Levi..." the Military Police Commander spoke up._

_She barely latched onto the name, 'Levi.'_

_"What is it?" Levi asked, pausing his process to take in the man's visage. "You look disturbed Commander. Don't tell me the sight of blood running down her pretty face disturbs you?"_

_Said Commander may have colored if he wasn't already pale from fright. "That's dangerous," he uttered. "What if she gets angry and turns into a Titan?"_

_Levi's next kick stopped to dig in, pressing her shoulder back against the pole, and presenting her pained face for everyone to see. "What are you saying?" He put his foot down and reached over to snag her by the hair to keep her up. _

_Though her eyes were a bit unfocused due to her mind reeling, she still stiffened when he brought his face near hers. With every breath she could make out more of his impassive expression. _

_"Aren't you going to dissect her?" Levi let her go and he stood up straight, eyes sweeping over those of the Military Police. "When she turned into a Titan last time, she killed twenty other Titans before collapsing. If she is an enemy, her intelligence makes her a formidable foe. Still no match for me, of course. But what will you do? Anyone persecuting her should really consider that fact. Do you really think you can kill her?" His eyes focused solely on the Military Police Commander. "Should something go wrong, can you kill her despite your severe lack of experience in slaying any Titans?"_

_From her position facing the floor, Eren's lips parted. 'So, that's the game.'_

_Commander Erwin's hand shot into the air. "Sir, I have a proposal." He lowered his arm, speaking loud and clear. "The details of Eren's Titan powers remain uncertain, making it dangerous, for almost all. Thus, I propose to have Captain Levi take responsibility for Eren's control, and embark on an expedition beyond the walls."_

_"With Eren in tow?" the judge professed. _

_Erwin nodded. "Yes sir. Based on the expedition's results, I'd like you to judge whether Eren can control her Titan power and whether she is a bane or a boon to humanity."_

_"Control Eren Jaeger," the judge mused. "Can you do it Levi?"_

_Levi looked back down at her. _

_She took the pains to meet his eyes, subconsciously taking note of the storm grey color. Her face was rather expressionless, but Levi was close enough to see the spark of fire in her eyes. _

_"I'm certain I can kill her," he turned around to face the judge. "The only problem is I doubt I could do any less." Levi gave Erwin a side-long glance, the latter whom nodded imperceptibly. _

_"Then my decision is made."_

_The gavel striking down rang throughout the Courtroom. _

The question echoed once in her mind before she answered. "Resent you, sir?"

The confusion coloring her tone caused Levi's lips to twitch downwards. "Yes, do you resent me? I doubt I hit you hard enough to make you lose your memory of the trial."

"Ah, I'm sorry. I misunderstood you. I don't understand why you would think I'd resent you," Eren crossed her arms and looked down at her lap. "Maybe I shouldn't say this but... if I thought you were simply trying to hurt me for no reason I probably would have resisted." She paused. "I scored top marks in hand-to-hand combat back at the Academy. I know that's unimportant when it comes to fighting Titans but it helped me realize what was going on in Court. While Captain Levi's aim was to make a show of being able to keep me in line, it was also just that- a show."

"Waah," Hanji mused. "She's a smart one too."

The Commander made a hum of agreement and Eren looked up to find him watching her, intrigued. "What made you catch on?" he asked.

She glanced to Captain Levi on reflex and looked away just as quickly. His stare was much more intense than Commander Erwin's.

"Well, if Captain Levi really wanted to beat me and not just make a show of it, he could have."

One of Levi's brows ticked up. "You're saying I didn't?"

"No, it's not that. I mean- it's just-" Eren paused to stop her stammering, coloring quite a bit. "You always aimed for the least possible damage. You may have struck a lot but it was always the same areas: my nose, jaw, and stomach; the most common areas for injuries for anyone who trains in hand-to-hand combat. I mean, you could have done lasting damage, like broken my nose or my jaw if you were so inclined." She swallowed, hoping to all-hell she didn't seem like she was babbling nonsense. "But instead you only ever struck me hard enough to make sure I'd bleed, making it look worse than what I truly felt. Therefore, you proved you weren't afraid of me and that you could take me down if necessary."

"Very impressive," Erwin complimented. "I honestly didn't expect you to catch on, not so soon."

"Well... I was really confused and worried at first," Eren admitted. "But I listened to every word Captain Levi was saying and noticed how he kept doing the same things... then I started thinking of the people's reactions and it just... made sense."

"So, you're saying I should go ahead and beat you honestly the next time?"

Levi's teasing tone sailed right over her head.

"What?! No! I mean, unless you need to- I-" Eren sucked in a deep breath and gazed directly at Captain Levi, unaware of the emotions showcased clearly in her eyes. "All I mean to say is that I understand why it was necessary for you to do what you did. I have no doubt your actions saved my life." She gave him a sincere smile. "I trust you."

Levi's eyes widened, looking stunned, as he stared at Eren. In doing so he inordinately took in the features of her face, what would have been a plain face but for the full lips that could stretch into smile that lit up a room and, of course, for her eyes. Extraordinarily bright, round orbs of so many varying shades of blue and green he doubted there was a name to match the shade.

Levi became all too aware of how close his fingers were to her neck. How a single flick forward could have him caressing the exposed skin where her hair was parted.

Erwin's sudden clearing of throat snapped him out of his reverie. A shared glance with the Commander had him mentally cursing. There was a slight curl to Erwin's lip that indicated he was keeping himself from laughing. It should have clashed with the knowing look in those blue eyes but it only served to compliment the bastard.

Levi turned back to Eren only to find her looking at him expectantly and chewing at her bottom lip.

Right, she was waiting for an answer. He was far too old to get so distracted by something such as a reddened lip... from biting.

"That's good, that you understand."

Eren brightened, letting go of some of her nerves.

"But you took it a little too far," Hanji cut in, addressing Levi. She crouched in front of Eren and unfolded the napkin she was holding. "You lost a tooth. Look."

"Don't pick that up," Levi said, dislike evident in his tone. "It's creepy."

Hanji pouted. "Even this is an important sample."

Levi sighed. "Say Eren, it's still better what happened than getting dissected by people like her right?" he asked, unconsciously angling his body towards her.

Eren was watching their exchange, amused by the play but a little confused by the subject matter.

"I'm not like them," Hanji protested. "I wouldn't kill her."

"What does it matter that I lost a tooth?"

She started as everyone turned to her quite sharply (except for Mike-the-Smeller, as she'd dubbed him, but she figured he was a guard of some sort with the way he hadn't looked away from the window).

"Hah?" Hanji tilted her head and leaned forward. "Eren... let me see inside your mouth."

She shot the Major a confused glance but obliged.

"The tooth..." Hanji's tone had even Mike turning around and the rest leaning forward. "It's already grown back."

"Well... yeah."

She wouldn't have guessed those two words would turn up such alarmed expressions.

"Eren, what do you mean by that?" Commander Erwin's tone was gentle yet demanding an explanation.

"Well if I could grow back an arm and a leg, I could regrow a tooth right?" she answered with a nervous smile, trying to lighten up the atmosphere.

It didn't work.

It became worse.

"You grew back an arm and a leg?" Levi questioned in disbelief.

"Yes?"

"Eren," Erwin held her gaze carefully. "I'm going to need you to explain this to me. Start from everything that led up to such events to everything right after."

She licked her lips, hesitating.

"I've realized this means your friends left some important factors out of their reports."

"They're family," Eren interjected.

Erwin smiled. "I'll make sure nothing happens to your family, but I will need to talk to them about this as well. Understood?"

She nodded, thankful.

"Good."

The Commander said nothing more, merely sat back and waited for her to start.

"It has to do with the first time I transformed, of course," Eren began, slowly. "Things went bad quick. For most of the others, it was their first time ever even seeing a Titan. People were yelling and panicking everywhere, but I still heard Armin's shout."

She leaned forward a bit, hands sliding to grip her knees. "I was in such a rush to get to him, I didn't see the Titan that was hiding. It bit my leg off, just below the knee, as I was flying in between buildings. My momentum was thrown off and I crashed across the rooftops. I was out."

Eren took a swift breath in through her nose. "Honestly, the next I remember I was waking up to watch a Titan with Armin in its grasp. I was moving forward as I watched it drop Armin into its mouth." Her grip on her knees tightened and she bit down hard on a corner of her lip. "I got angry," the emotion could be heard in her tone as she enunciated each word. "I. Got. So. Angry."

She didn't realize she was shaking until she was startled out of it. Looking up, she found Commander Erwin looking at her with an unreadable emotion, a hand of hers held between both of his own.

"Take a breath and pause if you must. We have some time," he informed her.

She nodded, grateful, but a feverish energy quickly stole over. "I killed it," she whispered, almost awed. "Not right away, but I did..."

Her eyes shone as she looked to them all.

Levi unconsciously stiffened.

"I used my swords to keep its mouth open and grabbed Armin just as he was sliding down its throat. I threw him out, but in doing so knocked my swords down," she lost some of her energy and looked down. "I couldn't keep it's mouth open long enough for me to get out. It bit my arm off when it clamped its teeth down. I remember thinking... this is how I'll die." Her eyes unfocused. "I could hear Armin screaming even as I slid down its throat... all the way down to its stomach."

She paused, startled by sudden movement.

Captain Levi had kicked at Hanji, the latter whom closed her mouth petulantly.

Eren was grateful he kept the Major from asking what was sure to be some insensitive questions. Especially considering the way both her hands clenched into fists as another jolt of anger rose. Erwin didn't let go of the one he held though.

"There were... other body parts, dead people. I got angry... again... I know I must have transformed, but I don't remember it." She focused on a few breaths and let out a long sigh. Her eyes glanced up, slowly tugging her hand out of the Commander's grasp, and came to lay them both on her knees again. "I don't remember anything about being a Titan that first time. When I woke up, Armin and Mikasa were hovering over me, and my body was completely intact as if nothing had happened."

A thrum of silence hung in the air.

Erwin was the one to break it.

"Thank you Eren," he spoke sincerely, catching her eyes. "For telling us this. You truly are something else to stay so strong after such a horrifying experience."

Eren couldn't help her blush but still managed a, "Yes sir." She looked around to gauge the other Officer's reactions as well.

Major Hanji looked excited.

Squad Leader Mike (the Smeller) gave her a firm nod of approval.

Captain Levi was looking down at his lap, expression solemn (for him). He was the only one who didn't give her any sort of reaction.

That alone shouldn't have gotten her down, but it did.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Short, I know!**  
**As my first foray into the SNK fandom I wanted to see if I could spark any interest in this. Though, knowing myself, I'll continue even if I don't gain a single reader.**

**I'm unfamiliar with how the japanese military works, but in the US- someone of Levi's age, years of service, conduct as a leader, and charge of a Special Ops Squad is more than likely to be an Officer (Lieutenant, Captain, Major, etc). Technically, one could argue this could be true of a Corporal except for the fact that, outside of his squad, the people he personally interacts with (Erwin, Hanji, Mike) are all Officers themselves and higher-ups tend to stick with higher ups in order to keep the Chain of Command established.**

**Also, as a Captain, Levi would be like Erwin's right hand man which could explain his presence at Eren's trial. No matter how strong a soldier you are, unless you're pertinent to the case you'd have no reason to be there (not that Erwin couldn't have pulled strings to have him there since Levi was important to gaining custody of Eren).**

**Basically, I bring this up because I'm still confused of Captain Levi vs. Corporal Levi.**


	2. Survey Corps' Weirdos

**Chapter Summary:**

**Eren worries about her fate, her hero worship begins to transcend, and Jean is only an ass 90% of the time. **

**Survey Corps' Weirdos**

**On Route to the Former Recon Corps' Headquarters**

Auruo is talking but Eren isn't paying any attention. She's too busy looking around.

There are no forests near where she grew up. When she wasn't at home or running around town, she could be found in the endless, open fields. Tall weeds and flowers were the norm. Trees were largely spaced as though they were pit-stops for moments of shade.

It was nothing like where they were now, riding through on horseback. Such an abundance of trees she could smell their signature scent. She could only wonder if the dense foliage stood to reason for the lack of flowers.

Inevitably her roving eyes led to her gazing back. A sharp intake of breath was sucked in as she met the Captain's stone-cold visage facing right at her.

"Is something wrong Captain Levi?" she boldly asked.

She was forced to focus forward when Auruo brought his mount right next to her.

"Don't get so cocky, new blood," the curly-haired man informed her.

"What?"

He leaned in. "Don't think that because you're young and pretty that that means we'll go easy on you."

She really shouldn't-

"I'd rather have nothing to do with you old man."

-but she did.

It was worth it, really, for Auruo's reaction.

"I'm not old!" he spluttered, taken-aback.

If Eren had looked back she would have caught Levi smirking.

As it was, Petra caught it.

"Are you sure?" Eren responded, face the perfect picture of innocent curiosity.

Auruo was fuming when he leaned in again. "I don't know what the deal is with this crap about you being able to turn into a Titan, but we can't have Captain Levi babysit-"

He was cut off by his own scream.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Former Recon Corps' Headquarters**

To be fair, Eren was trying to focus on tending to her horse. She wasn't sure it counted as eavesdropping when Petra and Auruo were talking loud enough to be heard by everyone. A smile flit through her lips whenever Petra talked the man down, from his bragging and pattern of speech to his lame tendency to bite down hard enough on his tongue to draw an alarming amount of blood.

Their mention of Titan kills drew her into an inquisitive mood as she reflected on the people that make up the Recon Corps' Special Ops Squad, otherwise known as the Levi Unit: Petra Ral, Auruo Bossard, Erd Gin, and Gunther Schultz. With a high kill and assist count, all of them were the elite of the elite, hand-picked by Captain Levi himself.

If she were to go berserk these were the people best suited to kill her. Captain Levi was merely the guarantee.

Her horse gave a screech of a neigh and she immediately lifted her hand back. She hadn't realized she'd been gripping its ear too hard. Slowly, she moved forward, carefully reaching out to stroke its neck before moving up to rub hard circles around the area of discomfort. Thankfully, her horse accepted her touch.

"I'm surprised it still likes you after that."

Eren blinked and turned back to look at Captain Levi, whom was gazing at her horse with his arms crossed.

She shrugged. "It surprises me too, sir. We didn't train a lot with them at the Academy and I'd never been near one before then. I guess I'm just lucky."

Instantly, she swallowed and licked her lips nervously as he approached. But, he veered off and came to stand before the horse instead. With no hesitation he reached out, patiently waiting as the horse sniffed his hand. Once accepted, he rubbed up and down the hard column of its nose.

"I guess he likes you too, sir," Eren heard herself say.

The small smile Captain Levi shot her sped up the beats of her heart.

"I suppose if I ever find the need, I could always take your horse." He walked off towards Erd and Gunther without another word.

It didn't feel like a lot of time had passed when she'd gone from unloading her horse to castle-clean up. And yet, there she was striding into the room where her Captain had just opened a window.

"We're done cleaning the upper floors," she hesitated over the next part, shuffling her feet. "Where will I get to sleep in the building, sir?"

Levi lowered his make-shift face-mask. "You'll sleep in the basement."

She blinked. "Again?"

"Of course. You don't have full control over yourself yet. If you drifted off and transformed into a Titan, at least if you're underground we can restrain you right away. That was one of the conditions agreed upon us to get custody of you. It's a rule we must follow. I'll go take a look at the other rooms." Eren tensed up as he walked right past her. "You can do this room, Eren."

"Yes sir," she responded, automatic. Once she was sure he was gone she sighed aloud, unknowing that Petra had just rounded the corner.

"You've got quite a despairing look on your face, Eren."

Said female turned around with a start. "I do?" she put forth, hoping for a negative.

Petra cocked her head and gazed. "Auruo is right, you are a pretty girl."

Eren didn't know what to say but she did blush.

"And a bit busty too, for one so young."

"I'm eighteen!" Eren interjected, crossing her arms. In a softer voice she said, "My mom was like this too."

The short woman nodded. "I hope you don't mind me calling you Eren. Captain Levi does it and around here his word is law."

"Right," Eren said. She scrunched her eyebrows. "Did I really have a despairing look on my face?"

"It's not surprising at all," Petra assured. "He doesn't come across as the perfect, invulnerable hero people think he is, does he? The true Levi is surprisingly short, irritable, violent, and hard to approach."

"Why would that matter?" she asked. "I was just surprised how obediently he accepts the decisions of higher-ups is all."

"Did you think that, as strong as he is, he wouldn't care about rank or the Chain-of-Command?"

Petra wouldn't get it, Eren decides. Of course it worries her Captain Levi may be rigid about rules. Her question about sleeping in the basement had been a mild test (Commander Erwin had gone over the conditions of her joining the Survey Corps previously).

Of the trio that was her family, Eren was the most personable. Mikasa was a phenomenal fighter but came off as distant and uncaring. Armin, brilliant strategist she believed he could be, was still prone to shyness and doubt. Then there was Eren whom, despite wielding a short temper and a snarky attitude when pushed, was the passionate one. She's never had trouble connecting to people on an emotional level, and yet she's misjudged Captain Levi more than once already. She can't make him out and that worries her. He's mentioned several times he'd kill her if she gave him any reason to do so.

Eren didn't know anything of her Titan abilities. She was bound to screw up.

It was a horrid thought, that she could die due to an accident by a human hand rather than a Titan's, by a person she truly admired of all things.

A heavy weight settled in her stomach.

... or maybe that was the point?

"I didn't expect him to acquiesce to anyone's words," she murmured fretfully.

"I don't know the details myself, but I heard he was pretty much like that originally. Before joining the Recon Corps he was a famous thug in the Capital's underground."

That caused Eren's jaw to drop and hands to stick out at her sides, palms down, as if bracing herself on air. _'But, I never heard about him when-'_

She shook the thought away. "But then, why?"

"I don't know," Petra admitted. "He was taken into the Recon Corps under Commander Erwin's hands."

"Oi! Eren!"

The two females jumped as the subject of their conversation poked his head through the door before stepping into the room.

Petra busied herself to look as if she'd been sweeping.

Eren had no such defense, Levi knew. He should have interrupted earlier, instead of standing by and listening in. Shouldn't have gotten intrigued by Eren's responses, by her tone of voice. He anticipated Petra would touch on his past. It was the initial thought that he didn't want Eren to know about it that kept him waiting just a bit longer in the hallway.

Eren should know the truth and therefore be inclined to stay away from him as much as possible. Levi was becoming more hyper-aware of Eren than his duties prescribed he should be, more than he believed could bring about any good.

"Yes sir?" Eren asked, wide-eyed at the sight of him.

"Not bad, with the cleaning. It no longer smells like shit."

She colored and he mentally cursed. He shouldn't be so free with compliments if this was the effect. The flush looked good on her.

_'She's young,'_ he reminded himself. _'Too young.'_

"I got in trouble a lot at the Academy. Couldn't keep my mouth shut half the time. They knew I liked to train so my punishment was _always_ cleaning duties," she revealed with an oops-smile.

Levi really shouldn't have found that so endearing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**After Dinner But Still Seated, That Evening**

Petra gazed at her with sympathy, a trait Eren believed was simply a part of the woman's nature. "Don't worry, I'm sure it sounds worse than it is."

Apparently Auruo was still a bit peeved with her and so had poked fun at Eren for the fact that she had to sleep in the basement.

Captain Levi's sudden smirk at her across the table should have been telling. "At least it's not a dungeon. Now you won't feel as though you're starring in a porno magazine."

Eren blushed furiously.

The other's reactions were quite comical.

"EH?!"

The Captain raised his teacup to her. After a moment he took a swig. "I suppose I should explain."

_A Few Days Before Eren's Trial_

_She's chained by the wrists, sitting up in a sparse bed inside a dungeon._

_That's not why she's nervous though. _

_Eren can't look away from him, Humanity's Strongest. It's tantalizing that her idol is across the room staring right at her. _

_Her earlier glimpse of him, when he'd saved Mikasa, Armin, and herself is marred by a haze due to having just awoken from her transformation as a Titan. _

_At the moment, she's in such a flurry of emotion she takes no true notice of his choice of words. _

_"Hey, answer up you piece of crap." _

_His words do reach her though. _

_Eren rattles her chains in response. _

_He snorted. "What? Do you prefer a leash?"_

_"It just seems like I'm in one of those scenes from one of Jean's cheesy porno mags."_

_That... that was supposed to have stayed in her head._

_Despite having decided to hate her, both the guards burst out laughing. _

Erd, Gunther, and Auruo are roaring with laughter. Petra is shaking her head in exasperation, Captain Levi is smirking, and Eren remains humiliated.

Gunther was the first to stop laughing. "Captain," Gunther addressed. "How in the world did you respond to that?"

That got Erd and Auruo to calm down. They all eagerly awaited the answer, even Petra whom failed to hide her interest.

"He said," Eren spoke, looking down at the table when all eyes turned to her. "That that was not the time or place to talk about my aspirations."

Another collective roar of laughter sounded.

Petra herself couldn't keep from chuckling.

Unfortunately, the conversation didn't stick to pleasant topics all evening.

"We'll probably be ordered to stand by for a few more days, but I heard we'll be going on a new expedition soon," Erd said. He made a face, worried. "And we'll be taking the new graduates with us as well."

Eren perked up.

Gunther shook his head. "Is that really true, Erd? Isn't it too soon?" He made a hand gesture. "Even considering that they handled this last Titan attack quite well..."

"I heard those kid's pants required multiple washings to remove the shit-stains," Auruo chortled.

Eren shot him a pointed glare, which the man missed entirely.

"Is this all true, Captain?" Petra quickly inquired.

Levi set his teacup down. All eyes were on him. "I'm not involved in making our plans. It's Erwin. He's likely considering far more variables than might occur to us."

That caused Eren to look down. _'He really does follow the rules, doesn't he?'_ Her heart was racing and she brought up a hand to rub at her chest at the sudden pang. Intuition had her sliding her eyes up and she shared a second's glance with Captain Levi before his eyes flit away.

Had he been watching her?

Did he see...?

Erd hummed his agreement. "It's true that we're in an unprecedented situation. We lost Wall Maria and many lives but we now have an unexpected ray of hope."

Eren straightened up in her seat.

Everyone was looking to her now.

"I still have trouble believing it," Erd continued. "You can _'turn into a Titan'_ but what does that mean, Eren?"

She looked down. "My memories from that time are quite hazy," she admitted. "It felt like a selfless, dreaming state. It can be triggered by hurting myself," she lifted a hand to show the action. "Like, if I bite down-"

_'Wait,'_ she stopped herself. _'How do I know this?'_

"You all know this," Levi said. "It's what's written on the reports... she won't stay put though." He sipped his tea and caught her eyes over the rim. "Her meddling could kill even you, Eren."

Her eyes widened. "She? Who?"

"Good evening, people of the Levi Unit! Have you made yourselves at home in the castle?"

Levi appeared irritated by the woman's loud entrance. "You're early."

"How could I stay put now?"

"Major Hanji?" Eren blinked as the exuberant woman approached her.

"Sorry for the wait Eren," Hanji greeted, coming to a stop before her. "I'm charged with experimenting on the two Titans we caught alive in the city. I want you to help me out with tomorrow's experiments. I came to ask permission for that."

"An experiment? What am I supposed to-"

"What else but that totally awesome thing you do!" Hanji interrupted her, looking as though being able to become a Titan were a thing of reverence.

Eren was taken-aback by the enthusiasm. "Uh... I can't give you permission myself. I don't have authority over myself, you see." She looked to Captain Levi for help.

"Levi!" Hanji shouted. "What are Eren's plans for tomorrow?"

"Cleaning the garden," he answered automatically, draining the last of his tea and setting it down.

"Okay then, it's decided!" Hanji crouched down and took Eren's hand. "I'll be counting on you tomorrow Eren!"

_'Levi's a Captain, but Hanji's a Major,'_ the young female reminded herself. _'She outranks him... and he always follows orders...'_

She swallowed heavily and caught the Major's eyes. "Yes m'am," Eren nodded. "But... what exactly are these experiments on the Titans?"

"Huh?" The way Hanji moved, her glasses caught a glare of light.

Eren's eyebrows knit together. "Uh... what exactly are these experiments?" she repeated.

Auruo made a disgruntled noise. "Stop that. Don't ask her."

"Ah, I see," Hanji leaned in closer to her. "You just had this expression like you really wanted to know."

The sound of five chairs scraping back caught Eren by surprise. She watched as all the other occupants silently left the room, even the Captain.

She could only suppose the Major was enough to look after her, for now.

To be fair, when Eren asked that question she hadn't expected for Major Hanji to go on all night, expanding greatly on the smallest of details. A large portion of the material she already knew, having studied it at the Academy: Titans only needed sunlight to survive, it's uncertain why they eat people, their only weakness is at the nape of the neck, etc.

She is a bit shocked by the Major's justifiable reasoning behind her eccentrics. Hanji proves to be just as passionate as anyone else in the war against Titans, no matter how odd her angle.

However, the overall conclusion Eren came to is that everyone in the Recon Corps are the biggest group of weirdos she'd ever come across. Weirdos... but also incredible people giving their all to pave the way for change.

In the early hours of that morning, Eren is startled from her half-asleep state by an unknown man's similar entrance to Hanji's the previous night.

"Moblit?" the Major addressed, pausing in the middle of an explanation Eren had long since lost track of.

Moblit's news that the two Titan experiments, Sawney and Bean are dead, has the Levi Unit riding the morning away back to the city where the experiments had been kept.

"What on Earth..." Eren says, unable to look away from the large bodies that'd been scorched until there was nothing but bone.

_'But why wasn't the bone also burned away?'_ she wondered. _'Unless they weren't burned... But, what else could leave that steam?'_

She'd forgotten she was standing next to Captain Levi until he spoke up. "Let's go. This is the jurisdiction of the Police."

"Yes sir..." Eren answered, making to follow him but pausing again for another glance at the bones.

Her heart rocketed when a pair of hands gripped her by the shoulders just then. She expected the Captain to reprimand her but found it was Commander Erwin whom held her as he came to lean over her.

"Tell me, what do you see there? Who do you think is the enemy?" he asked.

"Excuse me?" Eren was perplexed. The answer couldn't be obvious (Titans!) if he were the one doing the asking.

His eyes closed briefly. "Sorry, don't mind me..."

Eren watched him walk away for a few moments, flanked by Captain Levi.

"Commander!" she called, hood falling down in her haste to catch up to them.

"You're saying... Titans aren't our only enemy?" Eren inquired in a hushed tone.

"Am I?"

Eren nodded back at the Titan remains. "It was a human that did that. Even if they had a good reason for it... it doesn't change the fact that those experiments were very important."

Levi whistled and Erwin was smiling. "You keep impressing me Eren."

She gained a speck of pink on her cheeks. "You should meet my brother, Armin. He's the smart one."

"I assume he was the young, blond man that came to your trial with your sister Mikasa." The Commander laughed at her shock. "I have a very good memory," he explained, tapping a finger to his temple.

"And yet, you've never been able to recall the story of the first crap you ever took," Levi interjected.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Point."

Their easy banter spiked an odd emotion in Eren. It was strange... seeing Captain Levi act like that.

"I may have to meet him, if he comes so highly recommended," the Commander directed to her. His words may have sounded mocking if they'd come from anyone else. "If he joins the Survey Corps, that is."

Eren grimaced and looked off to the side. "We'd all planned on joining together..." With a sharp breath, she squared her shoulders, looked back up at the Commander, and smiled lightly. "I can tell something is off about all this, but Armin would have already come up with several theories. Given enough information and he'd even have credible suspects." She shared a glance with Captain Levi, eyes stilling, and looked off again. "He's scary brilliant... he's always been able to make connections that others- just can't."

"I will definitely keep an eye out for him then," the Commander promised.

Eren didn't want to doubt his sincerity, so she thanked him, and trailed after Captain Levi whom was leaving then. She couldn't keep the expression on his face during that conversation off of her mind even as the Special Ops Squad rode back to the Former Recon Corps's Headquarters. He'd looked mildly disgruntled as opposed to the Commander's ready interest.

They arrived mid-afternoon and Eren spent the last of the sun's rays tending to all the horses and cleaning more of the castle. After dinner and a quick shower, she came across Petra whom asked if she was alright due to the concern on her face.

"I can't find the Captain. I was told he'd have to lead me down to the basement and chain me up every night."

Petra gave her a sad look which Eren pointedly ignored.

"He's probably tidying up his room. He does that every night."

"Eh?"

Petra smiled. "You have noticed he likes things clean, right?" The woman gestured at the walls of the castle all around them.

"I thought it was something that had to be done," Eren admitted.

"No, he's just meticulously neat. Some say it's even obsessive," Petra waved a hand. "No one knows why."

Eren nodded, filing the information away, and followed after the shorter woman whom led her to the Captain's quarters. She'd expected him to be among the upper floors but he was in a room she suspected was directly above the basement. That wasn't all too surprising, now that she thought about it.

"Captain!" Petra knocked. "Eren is here."

"You can come in," was the muffled response.

Petra bid her good night and walked away only to turn around and call out to her once Eren got her hand on the doorknob.

"Eren..."

_'What does that look in her eyes mean?'_ the younger female wondered. She'd yet to see Petra wear such a gaze.

But whatever words may have followed were lost as Petra shook her head and smiled. "Good luck."

Eren was left more puzzled, and Petra was gone.

"Close the door behind you. I'll be a minute," she heard the Captain say. He wasn't in sight and it took her longer than she'd care to admit to spot the other door in the room, slightly ajar with a soft light filtering through.

Her attention next landed on the window, which she instantly moved towards, completely ignoring her initial urge to look over the contents of the room. The dungeon hadn't had any windows and she doubted the basement did. She'd missed looking up at the night sky and wanted to savor the image.

"Oi brat, what are you doing?"

Eren looked to him, momentarily distracted by the view. The Captain had shed his jacket, cravat, and the strappings of his 3DM gear. His shirt was untucked, top few buttons unbuttoned.

"Hey Eren, are you hard of hearing now?"

She blinked and shook her head. A smile graced the Captain before she turned to look back up. "It's been awhile since I've looked up at the stars like this."

Since she wasn't looking at him, Eren missed the way Levi had gone stock-still at her words.

Eren expected him to chide her _'for such nonsense' _and begin the descent to the basement, but instead he sidled up next to her.

"You like the stars?"

There it was again, a curious intrigue to his tone she wouldn't have expected.

"Yes... sir," she quickly added, remembering her place. "They remind me of my mother, and of my dream for the future."

"Mmm."

A sepulchral mood stole over the air. Eren didn't know how to banish the weighing silence other than to keep talking.

"It's a habit I developed with Armin and Mikasa when we were real young, though it was my mother who I picked it up from. She used to say that the stars connected people. That whenever you looked up at them, someone else was looking up at those same stars," she smiled in remembrance. "Armin and Mikasa hang around me so much they picked it up too."

"And your dream?" he asked after a long beat of silence.

She looked to him and quite suddenly realized how close he was standing next to her. His short stature did nothing to take away from how his presence could fill a room. This was especially true with him right beside her.

That wasn't all she took notice of, however.

His skin was pale, several shades lighter than her own. His neck was surprisingly thick, no doubt due to sprouting up from broad and rounded shoulders. Whatever lay beneath his shirt she couldn't make out, but if muscular legs were an indicator she'd hazard he was impeccably fit. For now, she could only make with the few curls of dark hair poking out of the 'V' of his unbuttoned top.

Then there was his eyes. Heavy-lidded and molten gray, they could draw you in just as easily as they could frighten you off. And his lips...

Eren got a very sudden urge to feel those lips against her own... which froze her.

_'Oh crap.'_

"Eren, are you alright?"

_'He's... he's really attractive...'_

"Eren!"

He placed a hand on her upper-back, above the plate from the 3DM gear, at the junction where her neck began.

She breathed in through her nose, reveling in the warm touch that began to rub small circles. "I'm sorry, sir..."

"It's alright," he didn't remove his hand. "As long as you're alright."

She nodded, heart a steady staccato beat.

"Just because I ask doesn't mean you have to answer," he told her; as she focused more on the melting touch, closing her eyes, breathing. "If it's personal, you can keep quiet unless it's pertinent to yours or someone else's safety. Understand?"

Eren nodded, eyes fluttering open.

He sucked in a sharp breath and removed his hand, realizing what he'd been doing. _'Fuck.'_

"Armin has this book, it's a very old book and it depicts the world beyond the walls." She was staring at him now, unaware of her pupils dilating or the rosiness sprinkled across her cheeks.

Because the universe hates Levi, Eren also bit down on her lip. Now, Levi too, was staring. He fixed on the incisor poking at the plump flesh of her bottom lip, though not hard enough to tear through the skin.

_'This fucking brat, why the hell did she have to be so damn good-looking? What kind of eighteen year-old has breasts that round without having had a kid?'_

Her sole purpose was to torture him, truly.

"When the Titans are gone, I want to see it. To see if the book is true about the world out there," she angled herself to face him. "This world belongs to us too. It's not fair we're stuck behind walls."

"I see."

"Yeah," Eren sighed. "The stars remind me that there's more out there."

"Something better?"

"Maybe..."

This time, they shared a comfortable silence.

"You wish to explore then," he gazed at the stars, his chest lightening. "Doesn't sound half-bad."

"You can come too sir," she said simply.

He snorted. _'I may take you up on it... brat.'_

Levi knew, right then, he wanted to kiss her. The look on her face made him think the action wouldn't be so opposed-

He took her down to the basement instead, and chained her up. She was asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.

Levi stiffened at the door, listening to her move around, chains rattling. He promised himself to do his best to rid her of them, as soon as he could.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Former Recon Corps' Headquarters**

**The Next Day**

Eren sat up in her bed, looking about her in confusion. Her wrists were unchained and the door was open. Did this mean she could go up or...?

She busied herself with making her bed and a changing of clothes. Still, no one appeared.

She paced around the room for a few minutes more before hesitantly making her way towards the door.

"Eren! What's taking you so long! Eh... Eren?"

"What happened? Eren?"

Gunther and Erd had burst through the door.

She'd fallen back on her ass for it.

Later that day, around noon, Eren was feeding the horses, one at a time out of a bucket. Her mind drifted during the menial task. She'd thought Captain Levi would also be responsible for rousing and unchaining her. Maybe he had. As it was, she couldn't stop thinking about their conversation last night.

"Hey Eren!" Gunther is calling out to her. "Are there any in your class who will request to join us?"

Tonight, the newest recruits have to decide what branch they wish to join: the Garrison, the Military Police or the Survey Corps.

"There are," Eren replied, then she thought back on the Battle of Trost. "No, there were. I don't know about now."

There's a sound of hooves pounding and someone yells out, "Attention!" she's not sure who. Eren looks over to find Captain Levi riding in on horseback.

"Get ready," Levi announced to Erd and Gunther. "We're going out on patrol."

The two men shouted, "Yes sir!"

Eren rushed over and came to stand at a salute. "Good morning Captain Levi!"

"Listen Eren... Never fall two horse-lengths behind me. Don't forget the only reason you're not locked up is because I'm watching you."

"Y-yes sir!"

Levi nodded. "Let's go."

She shouldn't be disappointed, at least she told herself such. It made her feel stupid to realize she'd been expecting a change, any change at all.

All too soon, the Levi Unit is riding out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Out In The Open Fields**

**Same Day**

Captain Levi is spending time with his horse, a sight that'd made Eren smile before she was sucked in by the rest of the Levi Unit, going over the formation for the 57th Expedition and their place in it.

Then Gunther asks, "Did you understand what the Commander's question meant?"

They'd all overheard it, the day the two Titan experiments were killed. _'Who do you think the enemy is?'_

Levi is listening in and he silently applauded Eren's answer of, "Did you all understand?" She's gauging what they know. He knew Eren is smarter than she appeared given how she deduced they have more to contend with than just the Titans.

There was a chorus of "no" from the others, except for-

"It may be a lie to claim we understand everything," Auruo spoke up in his familiar, pompous tone. "But, I think-"

"It's possible this mission has another goal," Gunther interrupts and Auruo allows with a scowl. Auruo may have a higher kill count, but Gunther has more experience as a whole and is the one in charge when Captain Levi is away or otherwise occupied (such as bonding time with his horse). "But the Commander decided it was best not to reveal that fact to the soldiers. So, we should just focus on getting there and back. Believe in the Commander."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Back At Former Recon Corps Headquarters**

It's nearing sunset and after a long day of patrol Eren is finishing up her last chore of cleaning out the stables. She ventured out when finished only to freeze at the sight of _them_ arriving in the group of the new Survey Corps' recruits.

"Hey... Th-that's-" she turned to Auruo who'd been leaning against the wall near the entrance to the stables. "Sir! May I go talk with my family?"

He raised a brow at her but replied, "Get going."

Eren is running before he could say anything else. "Hey! Mikasa! Armin!"

The two turned around.

"Feels like it's been such a long time!" Eren cried, tackling the two in a tight hug. She released them and smiled up at the male. "Armin! Have you grown even taller?"

"Actually-"

"Eren!" Mikasa interrupted, voice tinged with worry. She began to fuss over her sister, assessing Eren for damage. "Did they do anything bad to you? Like investigating every square inch of you? Or psychological torture?"

"What?!" Eren fought to keep a smile off of her face at the outrageous claims. "No, no way."

Mikasa spotted Levi off to the side and glared at him. "That short guy went too far. Someday, I'll see him pay for it."

Eren followed Mikasa's vantage point and almost burst out laughing at how unaffected Captain Levi looked by Mikasa's threat. As the man tugged his horse toward the stables Eren placed a hand on Mikasa's shoulder and rubbed soothingly until some of the tension left her.

"Uh Mikasa... you know you can let go now," Eren told her, once her own hand fell away and Mikasa had yet to let go since she'd been fussing.

Said female only shook her head and buried it into Eren's collarbone.

"Come on Mikasa," Armin placated, placing his hands on Mikasa's shoulders and drawing her back off of Eren. "See, look at her. Our baby is alright."

"Hey! Why am I always the baby?" Eren argued, ruining the effect with her smile.

"Mikasa is more mature and motherly," Armin answered cheerfully.

"But-"

"Hey Eren!"

She looked back to see her friends from the Academy were there, shocked again by _how many_ were there. "What? Everyone's here? You all- you all joined the Survey Corps?"

"Is there any other reason we'd be here?" Connie grinned.

Eren chuckled. "So only Annie, Jean, and Marco joined the Military Police?" She blinked at the sudden tension. The sound of footsteps stopping had her turning back to find- Jean. "No way... Not you too!"

"Marco's dead."

Light... she feels light.

There's no air in her lungs and her heart's shriveled up. There's nothing inside but for those inexplicable words repeating, taunting.

She's staring at Jean, wide-eyed. "What... was that? What did you say?"

"Marco's dead," Jean repeated, hands shaking at his sides. He scoffed, forced. "Seems not everyone gets a dramatic death either. I- I don't know how he died." The shaking stopped, hands becoming fists. "He died without anyone knowing or anyone seeing."

She didn't expect it, but it feels the same as with her mother. The utter devastation hit hard. "No... not Marco..."

The new recruits were called away to pick up their new uniforms.

Eren reached out and snagged Armin by the arm, not speaking until the others were out of hearing-range. "No one's told Jean right? About Marco..."

"No," Armin shook his head, frowning. "It'd be cruel to do so now."

"He doesn't know then."

Armin gave her a sad glance before he had to walk away.

Eren watched as her family and friends donned the green capes that marked those of the Scouting Legion. All of them now had officially put their lives on the line, most expected to die within a few years. These same people she's spent the past three years with...

A little ways away someone is watching Eren. Levi is leaning against the same wall Auruo had been occupying, having relented when the other man jumped at the chance to put his horse away for him.

His grey eyes had watched the whole exchange, concern lining his features.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**That Night After The Ceremony**

"So, you'll all be joining the expedition."

"Yes," Mikasa agreed with Eren's statement. "We'll also be participating in the mission."

"Hey Eren," Jean addressed. "I heard that when you turned into a Titan, you tried to kill Mikasa. What does that mean?"

Armin tensed.

"No," Mikasa interjected. "Eren was trying to kill a fly-"

"I wasn't asking you. But-" Jean gave Mikasa a pointed look. "-it looks like the wound on your cheek is almost healed up. Tell me, when did you get that?"

Mikasa unconsciously touched her cheek, surprised by Jean's direct antagonism towards her.

And she's not the only one surprised by it. Initial crush notwithstanding, everyone knew Jean always made an effort to be nice to the females.

So this, was shocking.

"I've heard it's true," Eren admitted, gaze tilting down. "I tried to kill Mikasa."

"If you heard, then you don't remember it right?" Jean pushed.

Of course, his attitude towards Eren had always been the exception. The two stubborn natures couldn't help but to bump heads and rile each other up.

"In other words," Jean continued. "You had no idea you even had this Titan power, and you don't have the means to control it."

"Captain Levi and the Levi Unit are my control."

"What?"

Eren looked up to face Jean directly. "There's a reason I was assigned to an elite squad. I've got a month to learn as much as I can about my Titan abilities. If I screw up now or in the future, my life is forfeit."

"Eren," Armin frowned. "I don't think-"

"They wouldn't dare," Mikasa interrupted quite venomously.

"Are you kidding?! Th-that's-" Jean paused, looking down into Eren's eyes, his own lighting up with fire when he was unable to check any sign of dishonesty. It angered him. "That's so stupid! If you die, then what the hell would all of this have been for?! Humanity and our lives depend on you! Or will we all die meaninglessly- unnoticed just like Marco?!"

"Marco's death is not meaningless!" Eren shot back.

"Then prove it Eren!" Jean shouted. "If we're going to die then give us a good reason for it! We all deserve that much, at least. Offer up something in return and I'll see if it's worth my life."

Jean seized up before making a sudden move to grab Eren around the shoulders, shocking her. Shocking her because there was a sheen of tears welling up in his eyes.

"Eren..." Jean whispered, grave-faced. "I'm really counting on you."

"I'll do my best." Tears spilled out of her own eyes. "I'll do my best," she repeated. Eren tucked her head down and Jean automatically pulled her in, weaving his arms around her. She relished the surprising warmth he gave off when she felt so numb, the sound of another's heart-beat in her ears.

"I'll do my best."

She kept repeating the broken, muffled phrase; crying into Jean's chest, unaware of his own tears spilling into her hair.

Elsewhere, Petra is startled by the sound of a crash coming from Captain Levi's room. She'd just been about to knock to ask if he'd like for her to find Eren and bring her along so he could escort her down to the basement. He's not known for being clumsy. Petra could only wonder what had made him mad enough to break something.

**End Notes:**

**At this point, Eren is still too caught up in the throes of hero worship to do more than to realize her hero is also a hot-ass Frenchmen.**

**With Levi, mature shit he is, it makes sense he'd catch onto his feelings sooner.**

**And yes, I'm still (and will continue) to borrow generously from canon. Eren being a female (and the gang being older) does not rewrite the whole story.**

**WARNING: the next update will have a Jean x Eren moment. It'll happen in order to push for a more decent friendship between them. This fic is Levi x Eren driven, and Levi's reaction... will be interesting.**


	3. It's Not Me, It's You (Part 1)

**Note:**

**This turned out longer than I thought it'd be, so I'm cutting it into two parts.**

**Chapter Summary:**

**Eren and Levi have a month to get to know each other. Misunderstandings, jealousy, pranks, and other shenanigans ensue. **

**It's Not Me, It's You (Part 1)**

**Day 3 of 30 before the 57th Expedition**

**Former Recon Corps' Headquarters**

She's probably wrong, but it feels like Captain Levi is ignoring her. The only interaction they've had is whenever he chains or unchains her in the basement, or when he tells her what to do for the day. There's no more teasing or shared behavior pattern has been going on for days and already she feels out-of-sorts with him. No one, in all her life, has ever made her feel as though she were inadequate.

She misses the old him.

How odd, too, that already she could categorize someone as a _'before and after' _when she hardly knows him and has not known him for long.

At least, Mikasa, Armin, and the rest of her friends are also staying in the castle. She's been spending the evenings with them after long days of cleaning duties.

But, tonight was special. The newest recruits were looking to resurrect an old tradition of theirs from their Academy days.

"It's Spar Night," she told the members of the Levi Unit as she rushed to consume her dinner.

"What are you talking about Eren?" Erd asked.

"We would spar a lot after hours back at the Academy; we'd even set aside a whole day at least once a month for a small tournament," Eren slurped up the last of her noodles and wiped her mouth. She gave them a shit-eating grin. "I'd win most of the time."

"You?" Auruo scoffed. "Don't lie kid."

"I'm not a kid," she automatically retorted. Eren drained her tea and moved to stand.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?"

"Eh?" She raised her brows at Auruo. "I just said I'm going to spar with my friends."

"Without permission from the Captain?" Auruo threw at her quite snidely.

"But... I've been hanging out with my friends every evening..."

She looked to Captain Levi whom flicked his eyes up to her. It's the first they've really looked at each other in awhile and she felt herself go warm for it.

"It's a little different if you're planning on training with them Eren," Gunther explained.

"Don't forget Captain Levi is responsible for all of your training too," Petra added.

"Oh, I didn't-" she flushed and looked down. "I apologize Captain Levi, for not thinking things through."

"Where do you plan to spar?"

"Huh?" She picked her head up. "Just outside the compound sir. In the western field."

Levi nodded. "I'll meet you there," he said, going back to his tea.

Eren brightened. "Yes sir!" she cried with much more enthusiasm than the words had had in days.

Auruo snickered after she left the room.

"What's with the laughter?" Petra asked.

"I have to see this," Auruo said. "The girl thinks way too highly of herself."

"I'm sure she's just excited," Petra assured.

"In any case we should all be there," Gunther said.

Levi drained his tea and set the cup down with an audible clink. "We'll all go. We have to make sure nothing happens concerning the brat."

Levi's choice of words had Auruo smiling quite smugly in Petra's direction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**That Evening**

**Western Field Outside of the Former Recon Corps' Headquarters**

"Oh wow, you're all going to watch?"

The sound of Eren's voice had the members of the Levi Unit turning to look at her only to give her a double take at her choice of outfit.

"Eren? I haven't seen you wear that."

Petra's comment had Eren looking down at herself. She wore a snug, khaki tank-top and loose dark pants. Her hands and feet were bandaged, and her hair remained in its half-up, half-down style.

She shrugged. "These are my fight clothes."

Petra smacked Auruo when he wouldn't stop his creepy staring.

It didn't occur to Eren that her top was tight enough to emphasize her build.

"Armin! Mikasa!" Eren greeted as the two came into view. Her siblings exchange quick hugs with her, Mikasa's lasting just a bit longer and holding on just a bit tighter.

"Ah, everyone these are my siblings, Mikasa and Armin," Eren introduced. "And these are the members of the Levi Unit: Petra Ral, Auruo Bossard, Erd Jinn, Gunther Schultz, and Captain Levi, of course."

Most exchange pleasant greetings, Mikasa and Levi only exchanging nods with everyone. Armin reached over to shake Petra's hand (as she was closest) but his words were meant for them all.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you. If you permit me staying with you this evening, I'd like to get to know the people whom hold my sister's life in their hands."

He received more than one deadpan stare but Armin merely continued to smile brightly at them all, as though he were not trying to will them to feel guilty.

"You're not sparring?"

"No, Mr. Bossard," Armin answered Auruo's sneer. He flashed the clipboard in his hand. "I'll be taking notes on the matches and relaying people's mistakes. Most of us don't spar most of the time. It may be training but we mostly do this for fun, and to bond."

"Hey! Whose first up?"

They turned to see Reiner striding up with Bertholdt next to him. Jean was a little ways behind them and the rest could be seen in sight.

After a short wait, there was a small crowd gathered around Armin. It seemed they've caught some attention since there was quite a bit of new faces. Some of the vets of the Scouting Legion had decided to see what was the fuss and decided to stay to gauge the newbies skills.

"I've already randomized those who have said wanted to participate tonight," Armin spoke clearly. "First up, Reiner Braun and Mikasa Ackerman."

Those who knew began to laugh at Reiner's expression who looked like he'd swallowed something unpleasant.

It wasn't a quick match, thankfully so on Reiner's part. His all-out offensive style kept Mikasa on the defensive most of the time, though in the end his brute force couldn't be held up against Mikasa's speed. A few well-placed jabs at key openings gave her the chance to knock him onto his back. Reiner yielded when Mikasa placed her foot to his throat.

"Ymir and Sasha Braus."

Ymir gave Sasha an apologetic smile. She won by tricking Sasha into a hold.

"Jean Kirschtein and Connie Springer."

Connie wasn't a bad fighter, but he wasn't quite up to Jean's level. Jean used his advantage in reach to win.

"Bertholdt Hoover and Eren Jaeger."

"Finally!" Eren cried. She greeted Bertolt with a smile. "Let's do this Bert!"

"She's going up against him?" Petra questioned in clear disbelief.

Armin turned to gauge the Levi Unit, eyes resting upon Levi's intense gaze on Eren just a bit longer than the rest.

"You haven't seen her fight?" Armin posed.

"Not once," Erd admitted.

"Ah, you're in for some amusement."

Armin's answer drew questioning stares but he was already focused back on the two opponents. "Begin," he called out.

Eren rushed in first, as she was known to do. She punched up with both hands causing Bertholdt to block them by catching her fists, which had been her objective as she used the momentum to pull herself in and knee him in the stomach. As Bertholdt hunched over, she quickly swept her legs to knock him off of his feet.

"Wooo Eren!"

"Way to go!"

"Come on Bert! Don't let her win too fast!"

The members of the Levi Unit looked impressed.

"She's fast."

"She's unconventional."

Armin nodded. "Eren is without a doubt the best of our year when it comes to hand-to-hand combat. She's quick and creative." He smiled as he watched his sister. "She also doesn't know how to give up, ever."

"I thought Mikasa Ackerman was the top-ranked of your class," Gunther remarked. He had a habit of scouting the new recruits for potential future members of the Scouting Legion, or even the Levi Unit no matter how far down the road that may be.

"Mikasa is the best all around, but that doesn't mean she's the best in every single subject," Armin explained. "Eren scored highest in this particular subject, like I scored highest in academics, and Jean scored highest in leadership training."

Petra winced as Eren landed a rough hit to Bertholdt's sternum. "You all seem very close and supportive of one another. Eren herself seems to be very well-liked."

"I can guess why," Auruo grumbled.

"Oh, be quiet you old pervert," Petra snapped.

Erd and Gunther laughed, Levi smirked though his eyes stayed ahead.

"I'm not old!"

"It's funny, Eren wasn't well-liked at first," Armin admitted, eyes catching a softer light. "She has a habit of pouring her heart into everything, which can make her loud and expressive; something that didn't mix well with the new and nervous Academy recruits." He chuckled as he scribbled a few things down. "On the second day we were tested to see if we were compatible to using the 3DM Gear by keeping still in the air. Eren was the only one who didn't pass and everyone made fun of her considering how much she had annoyed them all with her big talk. She spent the rest of the day training with the gear. Mikasa and I tried to help her but she still couldn't get it right."

Armin paused, watching Eren momentarily. "By the evening, Eren was begging the others to help her learn, even those whom most mocked her. Of all people, it was Jean who chose to help her, though his initial crush on Eren may have had something to do with it. He certainly fixated on Mikasa after that, given how he and Eren had spent the whole evening screaming at each other and continue to do so to this day."

"If this is all true," Auruo cut in. "How the hell did the girl pass?"

"The next day we found out Eren's gear was faulty. She passed with ease with undamaged gear... but the point is that she made a lasting impression. No one else would have worked as hard as she had and everyone respected her for that. She often pushed people to do better with her own perseverance." Armin nodded towards his sister. "Watch this."

Eren was moving in for the kill, though only her classmates and Levi could see it coming. She doubled back far enough to be able to run at Bertholdt, using the speed to jump up. She used Bertholdt's long body as a brace, as though running up a wall, one foot catching his side for leverage so the other could catch his shoulder. The holds allowed her another jump up, reaching for the back of his head to spin herself around in mid-air above him. Her body came back down, foot slamming hard onto Bertholdt's upper back.

Eren landed in a crouch and Bertholdt yielded, hunched over.

"Are you alright?" she asked, giving him a hand up.

He assured her he's fine.

Mikasa defeated Ymir in the next round, meaning-

"Dammit Armin! You set this up on purpose!" Jean yelled.

"No I didn't," was Armin's incredibly believable response.

"Afraid I'll kick your ass like always Jean?" Eren mocked.

Jean glared at her, falling into a fighting stance. "You're going down Jaeger!"

It started off as a spar, truly, but theirs never ended that way.

"What the hell Eren?!"

"What?"

"You hit my face!"

"So?"

"It's my face!"

"You have a horse-face anyway, it's an improvement!"

Auruo, Erd, and Gunther were laughing outright; Petra smiling in amusement.

Armin, however, wasn't laughing or looking at them. He's been discreetly glancing at Captain Levi every now and then, noting the small smile on the man's face and the flashes of emotion in his eyes. It started off as trying to get gauge a first impression of the man who literally was responsible for his sister but now... well, even if unfounded his impression was interesting.

By the time Eren and Jean are merely tugging and pushing at each other, Ymir is taking bets as to who will get the last dig in this time. Mikasa and Annie were the only ones who ever gave Eren a real push when it came to fighting. Jean only did because their spars couldn't stay focused, always devolving into screaming matches and insult-slinging.

Jean's failure at trapping Eren in a full-nelson had him still reaching only to grip Eren by the back of her tank-top. When he didn't let go, Eren did the next best thing and slipped out of it.

Jaws dropped, most notably Jean's, which Eren took full advantage of- unknowingly.

She turned around and tugged at his leg with her own, fully expecting him to back off or dodge in some other manner.

Instead, Jean toppled forward, taking her down with him in the process. He managed to catch himself on all fours, but his face-

"EEHHHH!"

Eren's screech likely reached all of those still in the castle. She threw Jean off of her and stood up.

"It was an accident! I didn't mean to-" Jean gulped, completely red-faced. "_What are you doing?_"

"Yield Jean," Eren spoke in a grave voice, a demonic glint to her eyes as her foot hovered over Jean's crotch. "**Yield.**"

"I yield! I yield!"

That was that.

Jean huffed loudly in relief when Eren moved away, only to tense up again when she spoke up.

"Jean! You got my shirt dirty," she shook the offensive cloth in his direction. "You threw it right in the mud."

"You're the one who took it off!" he replied, unable to help himself. He reddened once more when he accidentally glanced at her.

"Heh, you're such a pervert."

"You have no shirt on!"

"I'm wearing a sports-bra! You're the one who stuck his face on my breasts!"

"That wasn't on pur-"

"Eren."

Everyone silenced and turned towards Captain Levi whom had interrupted Jean and stood up.

"Sir?" Eren asked. The Captain's gaze upon her reminded her of her slight state of undress, bringing a flush to her cheeks in which everyone else's gaze couldn't.

"That's more than enough for today," Levi announced standing up. "It's dark, time to go in."

"Yes sir!"

A chorus of good-byes and a quick washing up precluded Eren following Captain Levi down to the basement. Her cheeks were lit aflame, berating herself for having forgotten just _who _was in the audience during her spar with Jean. All of the Levi Unit must think her a joke.

The silence is uncomfortable on her end as she slipped into bed, sitting upright, and holding her wrists out. Her mouth ran dry as Levi merely held onto one of her wrists, uncharacteristically running his thumb across the inner wall.

The shackles lay still in his other hand.

"Tomorrow, we begin training on your Titan abilities," he said.

Eren nodded, not willing to speak in case she squeaked and further embarrassed herself.

He returned her nod, shackled her wrists, and made to leave. However, he paused before closing the door.

"Today was interesting," he called out to her, smirking.

Eren hid her face in the pillow despite him being gone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Day 4 of 30 before the 57th Expedition**

**Near the Former Recon Corps' Headquarters**

Under the close watch of the Levi and Hanji Unit, Eren is to begin training on her Titan powers.

She was ready. Eren has had more than enough with cleaning and after a short classroom instruction to go over procedures they went out to put Eren's skills through the ringer.

To start, she's thrown down a well.

Okay, maybe not thrown down into it, but she is in a well.

Major Hanji gave her the hands up and with a tremendous anticipation and anxiety built up, Eren bit down on her hand hard enough to draw blood.

Nothing occurred.

"Huh?"

She bit down again, and again.

And again.

She moved to her other hand.

"Eren! I said you could-" Hanji cut herself off and she and Levi peered into the well. "Eren?"

Said young female was frustrated and confused, hands bleeding from the numerous bite wounds. She didn't realize there's also a lot of blood smeared across her mouth, painting an overall disturbing image.

"I can't- I can't transform into a Titan."

Her heart plummets as she hears Captain Levi relay that her powers must not be reliable after all.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Same day, Lunchtime**

Eren sits at the table, food and tea untouched. Erd and Gunther are sitting next to her, attempting to console her that not being able to turn into a Titan wasn't necessarily a bad thing, that it proves she's more human than they all thought.

Petra sits across from her, Captain Levi sipping his tea on Petra's right. Auruo is standing, leaning against the table near Levi. The Hanji Unit is scattered among the other tables.

Erd and Gunther's reassurances are derailed when Levi catches Eren's eye and tells her she has to figure out why she can't turn into a Titan. "That's an order."

Eren's "yes sir" is so hollow Petra attempts to distract her.

"Hey Eren, have you had your first kiss?"

That certainly caught interest.

Auruo spluttered, turning around. "What kind of question is that? Are you some kind of old maid looking for gossip?"

Petra colored. "I'm not an old maid! It's just a curiosity, this is girl talk!" The short woman made a not-so covert glance in Levi's direction but the latter remained sipping his tea, looking as though he hadn't heard a thing (or didn't care for such conversation).

Eren was scowling. "Yeah... with that horse-faced bastard, Jean."

Her tone caused Levi to look at her, an action not missed by Erd and Gunther who decided to vacate the table then under the pretext of getting something to drink.

"So bitter," Auruo guffawed. "Let me guess, he dumped you didn't he?"

"Eh?" Eren made a face. "He's the one I sparred with last yesterday. We never went out! Gross." She came to rest her chin on her hand. "He's an ass too. He stole that kiss from me. I never did understand why Marco eventually liked him so much." Her pout turned down into a frown.

"How vile of him," Petra sympathized, missing Eren's sudden somber mood.

Eren sighed. "Yeah... stupid Jean. He even tried to kiss Mikasa once but she gave him a look like she'd kill him and he backed off."

"I'm surprised you didn't do something similar," Levi spoke up, surprising her. "Maybe you wanted it."

It had to have been too long since she last heard it because she failed to pick up he was teasing her.

"That's not it at all! I wasn't expecting it, he really surprised me!" she insisted. In a softer tone she added. "My second kiss was good..."

"Oh, do tell," Petra encouraged.

"It was... with Marco."

"The one you said liked Jean?" Levi's eyes flashed. "Did you steal it from him?"

"What? No! Our kiss happened long before he liked Jean," Eren waived her hands accordingly. But, again she felt a pang. "Marco liked both guys and girls... back then-"

"What?" Auruo interjected. "That's weird."

"No, it's not!"

"Of course it is. It's weird."

Eren stood up, glaring. "You take that back! Marco is one of the nicest guys ever! Who cares if he liked both!"

"All I'm saying is-"

"Auruo, enough!" Petra scolded. "Don't be such a bigot."

"I'm not a bigot!" he protested vehemently.

"What do you mean you're not! You are!"

"Ah, you're always yelling. How will you find a husband if you're always yelling?"

"I don't always yell, except at you!"

The arguing duo were moving away as Petra had gotten up to dispose of her plate and Auruo followed after her.

Eren turned to Levi, wide-eyed. "Should we stop them?"

"They always argue," Levi informed. "I'm sure they'll get married eventually."

Eren cringed. "Don't say that."

Levi raised a brow.

"Because that means Jean and I would get married."

The Captain's sudden, intense stare startled her-

"Tell me about your second kiss."

-but his words brought her nerves up.

Was he humoring her? She couldn't surmise his intent. His grey eyes were fixed upon her, waiting.

Eren was beginning to doubt she'd ever be able to figure Captain Levi. He spun hot and cold too often, going from distant to inquisitive over the oddest things.

Realizing she was staring, she very quickly looked away. "Well... it was just nice. Marco was very sweet." Eren swallowed thickly. Her cheeks were lightly dusted pink, talking about this with Levi alone was different than telling the rest. "He told me he thought he liked me but... wanted to be sure and asked if he could kiss me."

"I thought he was cute, and I was curious so I said yes..." Eren got a far-away look to her eyes even though she'd turned down to stare into her teacup. "For a short time, we would make-out and... stuff."

Captain Levi only continued to stare at her, sending the ever-present butterflies in her stomach into quite a frenzy. She could think of nothing else to do but talk. She always babbled when nervous, though admittedly, there were very few people who ever roused such an emotion in her.

"I told Auruo that Marco liked guys and girls then, but the stress is on the **then**. After we tried to do more, he realized he really only liked guys like that."

"So, he used you?"

"What? No!" she blurted out. "Marco was genuinely confused about it and he told me so from the start! I was happy to help him out with it... he really was the nicest guy...although, I'll never understand why he fell for horse-face of all people. Marco was-"

"You don't have to tell me more, and you don't have to be so nervous," Levi interrupted her. He gestured towards the others around them. "It shouldn't be surprising, but soldiers like to gossip, a lot." A smirk graced his lips and Eren was sure the butterflies inside of her tripled in number. "And things like romance and sex will always be popular subjects."

"I never said I-"

"You didn't have to say it, it's obvious." He looked away from her then and before Eren could stop herself the words were already tumbling out.

"That was my only time, just once... only with him." Her face burned.

Those grey eyes looked back to her. Eren was sure they'd looked her up and down briefly.

"That's... very surprising."

Eren stared at him with incredulity but could not say anything on it as Petra was already sitting back down and Levi went back to looking as though he were uninterested.

"Sorry about Auruo," Petra told her. "He can be difficult, but he means well."

"It's okay," she answered, a little shaky from the previous conversation. "Although, he's lucky Mikasa didn't hear him or he'd have had his ass kicked."

"Your sister, right?" Eren nodded. "Oh... so she likes girls?"

"Huh? Oh, no, or maybe?" Eren shrugged. "Mikasa has never shown interest in anyone. I meant that Armin likes guys exclusively so she would have kicked ass in his stead."

"Wow, this year's recruits certainly sound lively."

Eren grinned. "You know, Armin's first kiss was really funny. Our friend Sasha got a really big crush on him once he hit puberty and grew tall. At one point, she simply tackled him down and kissed him. We had to pull her off of him," she chuckled as she reminisced. "I've known Armin forever, I've wondered... but that night he confirmed to Mikasa and I that he liked guys." She pouted. "Apparently Mikasa already knew. He went on to tell us he hand't pushed Sasha away because he didn't want to hurt her feelings."

Petra smiled. "He's really nice then."

Auruo could be heard snorting but he seemed to know better than to say anything this time.

"He is," Eren nodded. "Regardless, he did end up telling the others he's gay the next night after. Poor Sasha kept complaining that it wasn't fair."

"I can only imagine," Petra agreed, tossing a curious glance in Levi's direction only to shake her head quite firmly as though banishing whatever thought had entered her mind.

Levi either didn't notice the look or didn't care.

"Well then," Petra fixed her with a wide smile, but there was a certain glint to her eye that alarmed Eren. "Is there anyone you happen to like, Eren?"

Auruo snorted quite loudly. Erd and Gunther looked curious, both coming to stand near Auruo.

"Like?" Eren blinked. "Well... I like Mikasa and Armin, and my friends."

Petra shook her head. "No, no. I mean to say, is there anyone you admire?"

"Oh, yeah. Of course."

"Who?"

Eren smiled brightly. "Captain Levi."

Silence...

"Oh my," Petra declared in astonishment.

The men were staring at Eren, dumbfounded.

Except for Levi. His stare was all the same, but his lips had parted open.

"Yes," Eren continued. "I greatly admire Captain Levi."

Erd, Gunther, and Auruo burst out laughing.

"That's not what I meant," Petra sighed. "I meant if you-"

Eren didn't catch what else Petra may have been about to say. She'd been trying to reach down to pick up the spoon she'd just dropped, damn injuries to her hand still needed to heal.

Thing is, Eren never (consciously) picked up the spoon.

It was a strange sound if one thought about it. A crackle of lightning striking her on the spot preceding the hiss of a dense steam that covered the actual part of her transformation.

And yet, this time she didn't fully transform. When the steam cleared Eren could be seen atop a massive arm and half a chest cavity.

She's panicking. Her hand is stuck, and she'd messed up. She messed up and now she was going to be killed. She's going to be killed but she doesn't want to die.

"Calm down."

That's _his_ voice.

Oh gods, that's Levi saying that.

"Captain! I didn't- I'm not-"

The sight she expected, the one that had her anxiety sky-rocketing from the mere thought of it, wasn't what met her. She couldn't say the one that was there was any better though.

Captain Levi may have not drawn his sword against her, but everyone else had. The Captain positioning himself between Eren and the rest of the Levi Unit was the _only_ thing keeping the rest at bay.

But, for how long?

Eren didn't think even the Captain could stop them all. Not when they all wore such faces, such a mix of fear and anger, all of which was directed straight at her.

"I said calm down, all of you," Levi ordered.

She can't believe it, the words they are all shouting at her as they wave their swords:

"What are you doing Eren?!"

"Prove you're a human!"

"I'll do it! I'll cut your head right off!"

"Say something!"

"Get down!"

"Prove you're not an enemy!"

"Don't move!"

"Why won't you speak?!"

_'What do I do? What do I do?'_

They all wanted something, but there were so many contradictions... whatever move she made could end her life. She was stuck, literally, with no means to defend herself, no chance to back away.

Eren could feel her racing heart thud in her ears. She wanted so badly to get everyone to stop. Why were they like this? So ready to kill her when she posed no threat?

"Captain, you're too close! Get away from her!" Petra urgently demanded.

"I'm fine where I am," Levi said, keeping his cool. The situation was steadily getting worse, he may have to make a move soon. "It's the rest of you that need to back off."

"Eren! Answer me! Are you human or Titan!?"

They were all still shouting, too many shouting, all at once.

"Shut up!" Eren finally yelled. "Shut up all of you!"

There were a few, tense seconds of shocked silence.

"Eren! You did it! Oh wow, you did it!"

Hanji had arrived. The Major's palpable excitement and fearless approach of Eren loosened the stranglehold on the tension in the air. Eren took advantage, pulling hard on her arm until the muscle let her go with a wet pop.

The young female yelped as she flew back, waiting for the inevitable crash upon the ground.

She was caught instead.

"Captain?"

Levi had an arm around her upper back, the other under her thighs. He less caught her than he did simply use her falling momentum to slow her descent and give her an upright and soft landing onto the ground. His hands immediately let her go the moment she sat.

But, his eyes stayed on her. "How do you feel?"

She was panting from sheer anxiety. "Not... not so good."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**That Night**

**Former Recon Corps' Headquarters**

_'I turned into a Titan to pick up a spoon.'_

It was surreal. It was all so very surreal.

At last they knew the method to triggering her Titan transformations. Not only did Eren have to be injured, but there had to be a clear goal in her mind prior to it: kill the Titans, block the HE shell, pick up the boulder, pick up the spoon.

It made sense, Major Hanji findings, but Eren's heart still weighed heavy. She's forgiven the Levi Unit for wanting to kill her. She's accepted their declaration that they'd have more faith in her from now on, but to be honest, even though she promised to do the same she can't help but to have doubts. Could she really return the effort of faith?

It's only been one experiment so far and she almost lost her life for it, even when she hadn't done anything to put their lives in jeopardy. What would happen the next time? What would happen if she fully transformed and attempted to hurt them like she had Mikasa? What then? Even with Captain Levi around, would it be enough? What if he turned against her too? What if-

"Eren!"

"Huh?" she blinked. "Sir?"

"We're here. Stop standing there like an idiot and come in."

Levi was standing next to her bed in the basement while she'd been hovering over the doorway, lost in her chaotic thoughts.

"Oh... sorry sir!"

"Hurry up and get ready brat."

She hurried, movements mechanical as she got ready for bed. Brushed her teeth, changed her clothes (Levi turned around), and lastly- removed the tie that kept half her hair up and out of her face.

Eren brushed her fingers through her free strands, aiming a weak smile at Captain Levi as she slipped into bed. Her expression must have failed to hide her true feelings however as he didn't return or acknowledge it.

He bent down to pick up the chains and Eren could no longer help it.

"Captain Levi..."

The rattling of the chains stopped, Levi stilling.

"What is it?"

"Why... why didn't you kill me?" she asked. He's still looking down, having stopped in the act of picking up the chains from the basement floor. She wished she hadn't asked until he'd stood upright and been looking at her. Though, even then she may not have been able to read him.

"Intuition," was his simple answer.

She gripped the bed-sheet. "I don't understand."

"Would you rather I had?"

Eren aimed a face at him, forgetting he was still crouched and looking down. "Of course not, but why didn't you?"

He looked up, finally.

Eren's heart skipped a beat.

Levi's eyes were molten, from anger. "What are you saying Eren?"

She should have been scared, the look in his eyes was frightening. In the back of her mind she knew this, but her own anger took over. She threw the blanket off and rolled over to all fours, hands coming to grip the edge of the mattress and looked up to face him.

"You've done nothing but tell me you'd kill me if I messed up, if I made any mistake! You reminded me of that any chance you got! And you always follow the rules!" Eren all but screamed, eyes wide with hurt... and fear. "When I realized I shifted by accident, I thought you would- I expected you to-"

Her throat knotted up and she bit down on her lip, hard. She looked away to hide the sheen to her eyes.

"Eren..."

His voice struck a pin to her heart. Swallowing the knot in her throat down quite forcefully she gazed back at him.

Captain Levi looked shocked, the expression causing her to feel the same too.

"Eren," he repeated. "Is that what you've been thinking this whole time?"

She nodded, tensing when he cursed.

"Eren," Levi moved in close and she tucked her legs in under her, sitting up along the edge of the bed. He dropped the chains and placed a careful hand on her shoulder. As they were, she was looking up at him. "What I said was always meant as a last resort. Even if you transformed and tried to kill us, I would do everything in my power to try and subdue you first."

"Y-yes sir."

"I mean it."

Damn. Eren reached up, touched his hand on her shoulder, lightly curling her fingers around his. She aimed a real smile at him, tears pricking the corners of her eyes. "Okay..."

He thought about it earlier, dismissed it, but now the touch of her hand on his and the effort she made to assure him did him in.

Levi pulled her to him, arms encasing her in a loose hold as he came to rest his head alongside hers. "I promise you Eren, I'll do everything in my power to never willfully harm you in anyway. As with my team, also have faith in me."

He didn't know of the pang that rang through her then. He only felt her sudden warmth as she wove her arms around his neck and plastered herself against him.

It must be habit for her, he decided, to pour all of herself into something so small. He may have wondered about it more, may have gotten jealous over who else had experienced this, but he was too distracted by the action of it then.

He could _feel her_ against him. His own arms tightened around her as he marveled over the smooth planes of muscle he knew lined her back from the soft push of flesh from her front. This was wrong of him, he felt, but he could not bring himself to care. He wasn't taking advantage though, he was sure, given what he was doing against what he'd begun to imagine.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

His brows knit and he rubbed a soothing back across her upper-back. "Whatever for?" he asked.

Eren drew closer still, arching her back more in the process.

Levi couldn't lie and say he wasn't pleased by that. He almost wished she wasn't kneeling on the bed so he could feel her entire form against him.

"After the trial, I told you I would trust you. But, I began to listen more and more to the rumors about you and I let them color my judgement. I started to doubt you when I should have simply spoken to you of my concerns instead," she pulled back to look at him. "I'm sorry Captain Levi."

He stared and stared, and then slowly let his arms fall away as hers did. "Then we're both sorry shits, yes?"

She chuckled and agreed.

Levi had begun to hate chaining her up but he'd never felt so vile for it as he did then.

Outside of the closed door to the basement, his mask fell away, hands fisting at his sides.

The phrase he'd told himself over and over still repeated in his mind, _'Don't kiss her. Don't kiss her. Don't kiss her...'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Day 12 of 30 before the 57th Expedition**

**Former Recon Corps' Headquarters**

It's unsure who first started the prank war, but all could agree it began after the second Spar Night (day 8).

It was rather creative what they could come up with given the little they all truly had.

Bertholdt woke up on the roof more than once.

Reiner walked about with make-up on his face for two hours before he noticed.

Sasha spent a whole day believing she'd have no dinner, and somehow still fell for it a second time.

A wig had been glued to Connie's head.

Jean was given a side of hay with every meal for a day.

Ymir's uniform was switched out for a much smaller size.

Krista's cookies were messed with (salt instead of sugar).

Armin was purposely strung up by his 3DM gear.

Everyone hit on Eren in front of Mikasa, greatly angering and confusing her.

Eren's shirts went missing (she spent a whole day walking around in a sports-bra, which caused quite the ruckus, Eren blushing whenever she caught Levi looking at her).

It was Ymir who suggested playing a game of truth or dare, to use it as a way to get a last dig in at one another in order to end the prank war.

This particular batch of new recruits were quickly becoming a popular bunch. As with their Spar Nights, they managed to draw attention and reign in a crowd of the older Survey Corps' members to their game.

"I have to what?" Armin asked, clearly amused.

Krista blushed. "To allow me to give you a make-over," she repeated, shyly.

Armin's shoulders shook with laughter. "Alright."

The small blonde brightened and stood up. "I'll go grab a few things then, yes?"

"Hang on," Ymir stood up as well and trailed after her. "I'll go too."

"I can't believe sweet little Krista can be so devious," Reiner remarked. He shook his head and made an upwards fist. "No, I refuse to believe it."

Connie rolled his eyes. "Right, it's your turn then Armin."

"I pick you."

Poor Connie looked taken-aback for a moment, then worried. Armin was sure to make this bad for him no matter what he chose. "Dare."

Armin's smile was slow but so very sly at the end.

"You're in for it now Connie," Eren pointed out cheerfully.

"Too bad for you baldy," Jean snorted.

Sasha looked to Connie in sympathy. "If I hadn't already eaten it, I'd have offered you a piece of my bread."

"I hope you all lose your hair," was Connie's sharp reply.

"I dare you," Armin deliberately drew the words out. "To go tell a higher up of your choice that you have a rather terrible crush upon them, but-"

"But?" Connie weakly prompted.

"-it cannot be anyone in the audience as they will know the circumstances behind the confession."

Everyone was laughing.

"You're so cruel Armin."

"I'm so glad that's not me."

Armin smiled wide at all the praise.

Connie stood up, red in the face. "Um..." he looked around. "Does it have to be someone in sight?"

"No," Armin said. "But I will check up on it later."

Connie nodded and sprinted toward the building. He came back out minutes later, with a completely grave-face.

"Who was it Connie?"

"I confessed to Commander Erwin."

Silence.

"What?"

"What!"

"I didn't even know he was here!"

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!"

"What did he say!?" Sasha demanded.

"That unfortunately, I'm not his type," Connie grumbled, burying his face in his hands.

They all roared with laughter, echoing those of the audience.

"Jean!" Connie yelled, looking up still flushed red. "Truth or dare?!"

"Dare," Jean smirked. "Bring it Springer."

Connie grinned wickedly. "I dare you to make-out with Eren!"

"WHAT?!"

**End Notes:**

**I hope no one minds the experimental Marco x female Eren bit. Also, fair warning, there is some Jean x Eren in the next update (though nothing will come from it). It was meant to be in this update but it cut off for the next part.**

**This is Levi x Eren. The endgame is Levi x Eren! Please don't hate me!**

**Also, there will be other character interludes, like Armin and Mikasa.**

**And Levi, because I need to expend on why Levi feels for Eren the way he does.**

**Stay tuned!**


	4. It's Not Me, It's You (Part 2)

**Just want to take a moment to thank everyone for their lovely reviews and to address a review from Isaria (Guest):**

**I already have a scene written where Petra and Eren chat that should clear a few things up. Expect it in the next update! It will be the last update before the 57th Expedition!**

**Notes:**

**I honestly thought this would only span 2 parts but it seems there will be a part 3.**

**My brain is incapable of keeping things short.**

**Warnings for some Jean x Eren. It's not important to the plot, but it happens.**

**Chapter Summary:**

**Eren and Levi have a month to get to know each other before the 57th Expedition. Sex, family dynamics, threats, and confrontations ensue.**

**It's Not Me, It's You (Part 2)**

**Day 12 of 30 before the 57th Expedition**

**Former Recon Corps' Headquarters **

**Horse Stables**

**Early Afternoon**

This really had to be the worst thing ever.

That's what Eren believed as she stood, arms crossed, staring angrily at the ground.

It was all Connie's fault. The game of truth of dare they'd begun was meant to be fun, a way to get a last dig on people for the inadvertently started prank war. But, she hadn't any idea she'd end up where she was, inside the horse stables- with Jean- the one she was supposed to make-out with. Connie had dared Jean to make-out with her and when Eren refused to participate in a dare meant for Jean, the group as a whole decided to count this as her dare too.

So, here she was in the horse stables with Jean. She could only thank her lucky stars they hadn't had to do it in front of all of the others.

But still, ugh.

"You can relax you know."

She looked up.

Jean himself was standing straight across from her, leaning back against a pillar, arms also crossed. He was looking off to the side with a scowl on his face.

Guess she must have been grumbling aloud.

"I'm fine," she answered in a tone that clearly identified she was anything but. She looked away.

"We don't have to do anything."

"What?" Eren looked up again.

Jean sighed and turned to her. "We don't have to do anything."

"Really?" she sounded unconvinced.

"Yes really," he replied, irritated.

"Well... that's weird."

"Why?"

"Pervert like you," she snorted. "I thought you'd jump at the chance for some action."

"What the hell is your problem Jaeger?!"

"My problem?" Eren uncrossed her arms. "What do you mean _my_ problem?"

"You always have to start something!"

"You do too!"

"I'm trying to be nice!"

"Well, you're terrible at it!"

"You are such a-" Jean cut himself off. "Come here."

"What?" Eren felt herself go on the defensive. Jean had a very determined look to his eyes as he uncrossed his own arms and began to make his way to her.

"Hold still then," he demanded, reaching out to her.

"No! What are you-"

He faked a grab to distract her and covered her mouth- with his hand.

Eren's eyes blew wide in a moment of utter shock.

Then he began to furiously rub.

She spluttered. "What the hell?!" she cried as he weaved his hand into her hair and tousled it, loosening some of the strands from their hold. She watched, angry and dumbfounded as he bit down hard on his lips, rubbed at them, and then shook his fingers through his own hair.

"That should do it," he muttered.

Eren's mouth had fallen open as she stared at him. She was still mad and Jean was looking down right at her and... his eyes were dark. She couldn't claim to have payed much attention to Jean's eyes, but she couldn't recall the dark hue they'd taken as the correct color.

He shook his head and grabbed her by the arm. "Come on," he said as he dragged her out.

It seemed to have the desired effect as the two returned outside, what with them red-faced, disheveled, and arguing as always due to Jean's dragging Eren along.

The cat-calls and whistles further embarrassed the two and helped to give the illusion they had made-out.

Eren had to admit she gained a giddy sense of satisfaction when Mikasa loudly asked her if she'd like for her to castrate Jean.

A small part of her could also admit she was rather surprised by Jean's actions.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sunset**

The game had ended a shot while ago and they'd decided to call it an early evening.

After bidding good-bye to Mikasa and Armin (whom she knew had to be up earlier than her), Eren headed in, though not to bed herself. She went up, through a different part of the Castle, far away from the basement where she slept, where the Levi Unit resided, but also away from the other and of the Castle, where a mix of the new recruits of the Scouting Legion and their mentors stayed.

Eren headed up towards a particular room, one she'd found exploring, that held a spectacular view of the sunset. It was where she was now, leaning upon the open window. The sun had just slipped past the tops of the many trees. She was left to watch the splashes of colors in the sky get slowly overtaken by the night, searching excitedly for the first hint of a star.

"Whoa! Eren!"

She started, turned around. "Jean? What are you doing here?"

He was standing at the doorway. "I was about to ask you the same thing."

Eren gained a tic-mark. "I asked you first."

"Fine, fine," he huffed. "I was bored so I thought I'd look around, just check the place out."

She gave him a disbelieving glance that quickly melted into a sigh.

"So, what are you doing?" he asked.

Eren gestured to the open window.

"Watching the sunset?"

"Waiting for the stars mostly," she admitted, shrugging a shoulder. "They help me think about things."

Jean looked like he was about to retort to that, cut himself off, and simply walked over to the spare bed in the corner, sitting down along the edge of it.

"Yeah... I was really walking around and trying to think too," he revealed, rubbing a hand across the back of his neck. "This place doesn't seem so bad for it. It out of the way of everyone else."

There was a rather sharp reply on Eren's tongue, but she held it back. While it wasn't her prerogative to look for a fight with Jean, no matter how much more it happened than not, she couldn't give into the instinct then. There was something rather calm about the male, maybe sad too...

Whatever it was, it was certainly off and even she couldn't ignore it. "What's wrong?"

He looked to her. "What do you mean?"

Jean was certainly hiding it now. She could have said something mean to get it out of him, but she hadn't forgotten his nice gesture concerning their dare. Her face softened. "Is it the Expedition?"

His eyes widened momentarily, and he swallowed. "Y-yeah."

Eren frowned. "Worried?"

He snorted. "That's an understatement."

Her frown deepened, a bit, but she screwed up her face determinedly and balled up her fists. "There'll be a lot of us this time, and we have a good formation too. Not to mention all of the veterans will be there as well."

"Not everyone is as eager as you Jaeger."

"I-"

He held up a hand. "I don't mean it like that," he said, eyes fixed on her. "You just... have a lot of natural confidence most people don't have."

He said the words very sincerely. Eren felt her anger slide away, reminded again of earlier.

"How come you did that?"

"What?" he screwed up his face. "Compliment you?"

"No," she rolled her eyes. "The dare, how come you were so nice about it?"

"I know it doesn't seem that way to you because you piss me off so much, but I'm not really such an asshole you know, just blunt," Jean drawled, somewhat annoyed. Looking away, in a softer voice he said, "I wouldn't take advantage of you like that, no matter the game or what the others expected."

Wow, Eren was floored. She and Jean had never gotten along, their clashes somewhat legendary back in their Academy days. It wasn't that she never noted he could be nice, it simply was never towards her. It's true, he had a very honest (and rude) personality, but he was still well-liked. Eren knew then, that some of the times she'd gotten mad because he'd _try_ to be nice to others, especially the females, but never towards her.

Everything always made more sense in hindsight.

She tended to be nice as well. Competitive and incredibly passionate, but nice; except to him.

Maybe it was time they try not to rub each other wrong.

"Thank you," she said, sincerely, causing Jean to stare wide-eyed at her. She smiled at him. "For earlier."

There was a light flush to his cheeks. He looked away abruptly and waved a hand. "It's nothing."

Eren made a choice then. She left the window and walked over to him, bending over to look right into his shocked face. She almost looked taken-aback herself, he was rather attractive. Not that she'd never noticed that before either. She mostly called him horse-face out of habit or because she knew it was an easy way to rile him up. But, being close to him like this, he really was good-looking. Not gorgeous like some others... but definitely good-looking.

"I mean it," she said before pressing her lips to his.

The initial idea was to make-out with him. Not necessarily as a further continuation of the thank you or to go back to the dare, but because she wanted to.

Of course, as it was her idea it derailed, and she let it. His lips were softer than she expected and after some hesitation, his mouth was certainly inviting. Sometime after their tongues were introduced she'd crawled onto his lap, knees thrown on either side of him along the edge of the bed. He still sat straight up, hands on her back, holding her against him. She could feel his heart-beat speeding up and her own matched it, excited.

Inevitably, it happened and she felt it.

"Shit! Shit!" Jean cursed, attempting to move her off of him. "I'm sorry I- fuck... Eren."

Her name came out as a groan from his lips.

Eren smiled as she ground down again against his bulge and moved her lips down his jaw, latching onto his throat.

"Eren," he warned even as his hands gripped her tight.

She pulled back and looked him in the eyes as she pushed him down.

"Are you messing with me?" he rasped as he was laid flat on his back.

Eren hesitated, suddenly unsure if she'd read him right in being open to the same thing. But one look at his flushed face banished that thought.

She took off her shirt. "If I didn't want to, I wouldn't be," she spoke, determined to make her point.

"Fuck," Jean reiterated.

Eren moved down as he moved up and she allowed him to sling her around so she sat in the middle of the bed and he kneeled in front of her. He swallowed and took off his shirt, eyes blown wide as she went ahead and took off her bra.

"Holy fuck Eren," he gasped, mouth falling open.

"Are you going to touch me or not?" she snapped, growing a bit nervous again as it took him longer to move than it should have.

She sucked in a breath as he finally came to loom over her.

"For once be quiet Jaeger," he ground out, but there was no bite to his words and his mouth was on hers. He pressed down until their bodies were plastered together and Eren hooked her legs around him, gripping at his back with her hands.

"You've done this before?" he asked as his mouth swept her collarbone.

"Once."

Jean paused. "Who?"

She bucked up against him and he groaned deeply.

It was different than her first (and semi-failed) time. Jean obviously has had some experience as well, but the two still moved fast, both too heated to take their time.

With Jean she experienced some new sensations: his mouth on her breasts, his teeth on her earlobe, him sucking on her neck, and his fingers plying her open. His eagerness in pleasuring her as much as she did him was what really drove them.

The intrusion still felt weird at first but it was quickly worked through and their movements together had her begging for more.

He finished her off with his name on her lips as he shuddered through hers.

Again, she was surprised by him, but it was an added understanding of his character as he got up from where he'd collapsed on top of her and moved them around so she lay on him instead. She smiled as he pulled the bed sheet over to cover them, slightly tucking them in at her sides.

For a few minutes they simply lay there, listening to the other's heart-beat.

"So... that happened."

"Seriously?"

"Sorry."

Eren rolled her eyes. So much for the sweet moment, might as well roll with it. "I just want to say, this doesn't really change anything... between us."

"Oh I know. This happened sure, but I wouldn't want any more."

She glared up at him and he back-tracked.

"Hey, no, no. I didn't mean it like that, I just-" Jean paused, and sighed. "You know I had a crush on you once, right?"

Eren raised her brows. "For like a day."

Jean shook his head. "It was for longer than that," he admitted.

"What? No way!" she couldn't believe it.

"I mean, it wasn't for very long, and I don't have those feelings for you now, despite, um," she nodded for him to continue. He gained a small blush regardless. "Even after the disaster that was me trying to teach you how to stay still with the 3DM Gear, I still liked you for awhile. You just drove me up the damn wall so much it didn't show."

"Oh," she blinked.

"I grew out of it though," he assured.

"What about Mikasa?"

He shrugged. "I liked her too."

"Pig," was the automatic response.

Jean sighed. "I liked the two of you differently. You're nothing alike so it's easy to like either of you for different reasons. Although, I eventually realized neither of you would suit me well."

"It's still a bit weird," she pursed her lips. "But I do see your point." She waited a beat. "Even then, I did think you were kind of hot, if that helps."

"Really?"

"Yup. World's biggest asshole, but hot."

"You call me horse-face!" he reminded incredulously.

"Mostly to piss you off," she admitted with a grin.

"Unbelievable," he drawled.

They lay silent for a few moments.

"Hey Jean, would you ever go out with a guy?"

"Why-why do you ask?"

"There was someone who liked you, back at the Academy. They really liked you, then."

"Who?" he asked in a tone that had her looking questioningly at him.

_'Marco.'_

"A-Armin," she spat, panicked, and sent a mental apology to her brother.

"Shit, seriously?"

"He doesn't like you like that anymore, but he did once," she struggled a bit to rid the knot in her throat. "I was just wondering, if he had developed any real feelings and confessed to you, what would you have done?"

Jean was silent for awhile. "To be honest, I can't say I'm truly sure what I'd do-"

Her heart thudded. _'I guess it's better Marco never confessed.'_

"-but I did kiss a guy once and liked it so I'd probably given it a shot, maybe."

"You would?" she breathed, shocked. "Wait- what?"

"It just happened once!" he piped up defensively, turning red. "Long before the Academy. Someone back home liked me, and when they kissed me it felt good so I went with it." He blushed harder. "Life is weird, okay? I can't say I really think of guys that way, but never say never, right? I mean, maybe the right one, uh-" He stopped, flush spreading.

"Wow," she really was wrong then. "You're really not so bad, are you Jean?"

He snorted. "Gee, thanks."

"Does this mean we're friends now?"

"We weren't before?"

She poked him. "You know what I mean, actually good friends."

"Well, you'll still piss me off-"

"And I'll still think of you as an ass."

"-but we could try to be nicer?"

"Just a little."

Jean shook his head and laughed deeply. She could feel the rumble in his chest. "Holy shit Jaeger."

"What?" she asked in a tone that said she knew something bad was coming.

"I guess we just had to fuck it out, didn't we?"

Yep, there is was.

"I'll hit you Jean, where it _hurts_."

"Sorry, sorry," he apologized, but he was grinning.

Eren grinned too and tucked her head down under his jaw, onto his chest. She took a long breath.

"It was Marco," she whispered.

Jean completely tensed. "What?"

"Marco was my first... and only until you."

She felt him swallow, hard. "Oh."

"Yeah," she concluded. She could have elaborated more, the way she had with the Levi Unit, but it would lead to realizations that wouldn't be kind to Jean, whom had taken Marco's death so hard he gave up his initial career to join the Survey Corps for him.

"I miss him, all the time," Jean admitted in a hollow tone.

"So much," she agreed, tightening her arms around him.

Jean responded in kind, rubbing a hand across her naked back. "Whenever I'm about to go up against a Titan... I kiss my left sword."

"Why?" she asked in a small voice.

"It's the same hand that I used to hold onto Marco's bone... I ask him to watch over me."

She could see it then, Marco and Jean having joined the Military Police together, completely happy as they slowly moved from friends to lovers. It was such a bright image, marred over so quickly by the painful reality she couldn't hold back the sudden sob.

Jean could practically feel the melancholy rolling off of Eren in waves, a sadness over Marco he thought only he ever felt. Though he was also beginning to hurt then, he still cursed himself for causing her pain over it too.

"So... w-who was better?" he asked in a wobbly voice, words clipped as he endeavored to do anything to wash the pain away for them both.

"Jean, you ass!" Eren scolded, but smiled enough to stave off the tears.

After most of the dredges of hurt went away, Eren looked to the window and got up, throwing the blanket off. "We should go, it's about to be dark. Captain Levi will be looking for me soon to take me down."

"Down?" Jean questioned somewhat absentmindedly as he got distracted by her naked form.

Eren used the opportunity to pelt him in the face with his pants. "To the basement. I have to be chained up every night," she explained.

Jean stared for a different reason now.

"What?" she asked, zipping up her pants.

"You're serious?"

She nodded.

"Dammit Eren!" he exploded. "Why?"

She slipped her shirt on. "I have to, and it's only be my wrists. Doesn't really bother me anymore." Eren gave him a look. "Hurry up and change."

"Fine, fine. Stop nagging," he grumbled. He stared her down once they'd both were fully clothed again. "You sure you're alright with that?"

"Don't be _too_ nice Jean. It's weird."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever Jaeger."

She chuckled. "I'm going to clean up a bit. See you tomorrow, okay?"

Jean hesitated. "Um..."

"Jean, if you begin to act awkward about all this I will tell everyone about it in full detail right in front of your face," she smiled quite slyly. "Starting with Mikasa."

"Fucking fuck Jaeger."

"Go on horse-face."

They bid farewell and Eren went for the window, using but a minute to look up at the early night sky before going back to bundle up the bedsheets in her arms. She resolved to take them down and throw them with the other pile of dirty linen before looking for Captain Levi.

"Captain?!"

Of course, he had to find her along the way.

"Where have you been?" he asked with a flat tone.

She blushed entirely, how could she not?

"Captain Levi, I was- I'm so so-"

He held up a hand, cutting her words off, and nodded to what she held. "What's that?"

"Uh," she licked her lips. "L-laundry. I was taking it down."

He clucked his tongue distastefully at the linen and looked back up at her. "Well, at least you're responsible with cleaning your dirty shit."

_'He doesn't know,'_ she assured herself. _'He didn't mean it like that. He doesn't know.'_

"Hurry up," Levi demanded as he walked away. "We'll drop it off before I take you to the basement."

"Yes sir!" Eren cried. She trailed after him, and try as she might she couldn't help but to do it, to check him out.

Jean had a nice body, as she now knew. He was strong and fit with a wide plane of muscle needed by anyone to be proficient with the 3DM gear, and Jean was among the best of them.

Captain Levi, on the other hand-

The man was short, anyone with eyes could see that, yet he was surprisingly thick. He did have a man's body after all.

Eren herself could recall that as she remembered how it felt to be pressed up against him the night of her botched shift into a Titan. Captain Levi undoubtedly had a rock-solid build. There had to be the most impeccable musculature underneath his shirt...

Eren briefly wondered what it would be like to have that particular hard-body hovering over hers. To feel his strength in every move he made as he-

"Eren!"

She was startled out of her thoughts, dropping the bed-sheets onto the floor.

Levi eyed her quite openly. What the hell had she been thinking of? What had caused her lips to part, her cheeks to flush, her eyes to darken?

He didn't listen to her stammers, only watched carefully, blood rushing. He confirmed the truth as Eren picked up the unraveled blanket, revealing the wet spots.

Eren flinched when she looked back to Levi after placing the blanket in the dirty hamper.

He looked pissed.

"Captain Levi?" she inquired as her mind went into overdrive._'Oh no... no, no. Oh please, no...'_

Had Captain Levi realized what she'd been thinking about? Had he seen the thoughts in her eyes and connected that she was looking at him?

Did it... disgust him?

Armin and Mikasa often teased her about having such an expressive face, how she utterly failed at keeping her thoughts to herself. She should have known better!

What was wrong with her anyway? For goodness sake's! She just had sex with Jean and already she was imagining what it would be like with Captain Levi?!

And yet, it was different, she could feel it.

Eren had had sex with Jean because she wanted to. Because it was a good release and it helped them bury their antagonism long enough to understand each other. Because the Expedition loomed over them all and some won't make it back.

It had been good, surprisingly good.

But, Levi-

Here she was now with Captain Levi, the one whom mere speculation of excited her tremendously all on its own. Her heart hammered in a way she knew it never had for anyone else.

She didn't regret what she'd done... but she almost felt guilty for it, then.

"Hurry up brat," was the coarse reply.

Eren wasn't sure she could move but Levi was already stalking off. She followed him unconsciously, as her mind was finally beginning to unravel it, what she felt. She could now pick up on things she'd given no real thought to before: the way he flustered her with no effort, how he constantly strayed into her thoughts, her habitual notice of his habits, how she loved his dry (and toilet-based) humor, his refreshing honesty, her worry whenever he was distant, and how she relished every moment she spent with him.

Most importantly, she noted that despite what was expected, he's done nothing but to protect and comfort her. He was one of few who treated her as he did everyone else, who didn't make her feel like she was a monster or a ticking time-bomb.

The truth crashed into her with blunt force as she locked eyes with him as he chained her wrists.

It came so easy then.

"Levi-"

His movements were swift, pushing her down onto the bed, head hitting the pillow and chained wrists held above her before she could react.

Eren's heart stilled.

His eyes were bright on her. A look that caused her breath to stutter, body to shiver as it arched. She wanted- needed-

"It's **Captain** Levi."

He let her go abruptly, not quite slamming the door on the way out but not just closing it either.

Eren felt wonderful, and terrified. She wanted to cry, and to laugh.

She liked Captain Levi.

A lot.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Day 15 of 30 before the 57th Expedition**

**Former Recon Corps Headquarters**

**Early Evening**

"You really like it don't you?" Armin chuckled.

Eren shot him a grin. "You really should keep it. You look even more handsome than before."

"Careful there Eren, with the way you keep complimenting me I'll begin to think you want me."

"Like a daughter would a mother."

Armin laughed richly. "I'm the mom this time am I?"

Eren fluffed up the back of his hair enthusiastically. "Well, you look the part without all your hair in your face anymore, so nice and pretty."

"I suppose that means you're the dad this time Mikasa," Armin directed to his other sister.

Mikasa reached out and patted the top of Eren's head. "She can call me papa if she wants."

"Are the three of you always this weird?" Jean cut in. "How come I never noticed this before?"

Eren stood up and walked over to Jean. She'd been sitting down in between Mikasa and Armin, playing with Armin's new hairstyle courtesy of Krista's makeover (a half-up, half-down look similar to her own, though not quite as long). She reached up and ruffled Jean's hair. "You can be the bastard son."

Jean spluttered. "What the hell?! Don't drag me into this!"

"What about me?!"

"Or me!"

Eren planted a hand on her hip, studying them. "Mmm, you guys are the crazy aunt and the creepy uncle," she determined, pointing to Sasha and Connie respectively.

Sasha whooped excitedly.

"I'm not creepy," Connie muttered. He then looked stricken. "Am I?"

"Well," Armin aimed a cheshire grin at him. "You did confess to Commander Erwin."

"He was the first higher-up I ran into! I panicked!" Connie reddened extensively. "I didn't even fully realize who he was until I'd already fake-confessed!"

"It was rather unlucky you ran into him on one of the few days he's here and not back in the city," Sasha giggled.

"Can't you guys just let it go?" Connie whined, slapping a hand to his face.

There was a resounding chorus of "No" thrown at him.

"Who would have thought you had a thing for rank?" Armin pointed out innocently.

"That is all your fault Arlert!" Connie burst.

"Not only that but he choose the Commander too. If he's going for rank he's going all the way," Jean teased. He gained a mild scowl and glared down. "Dammit Eren, what are you doing?"

Eren had her hands in his scalp, trying to part through the strands. "Talking about the Commander reminded me the both of you have two-tone hair. I'm curious, where does it start and where does it end?"

"Let go you weirdo!" Jean smacked at her hands.

Eren pouted. "Armin-mommy."

"Jean," the blond male addressed. "Be nice to your sister."

Connie and Sasha just about died from laughter.

Jean flushed and batted Eren's hands again. "Stop it!"

"Mikasa," Eren whined.

"Jean, as your father I demand you be nice to Eren," Mikasa said completely dead-pan.

"Do I even want to know?" Reiner called out as he and Bertholdt joined the group. The wicked twist of lips on his face told them he really did.

"We all got adopted into the Eren-Mikasa-Armin family dynamic," Connie explained.

Bertholdt chuckled good-naturedly. "Ah, they still do that do they?"

"That explains why Jean is about to have a conniption," Reiner quipped.

"Hey!" Sasha pointed to their new arrivals. "What about Reiner and Bert? Whom are they?!"

Eren stopped fussing with Jean's hair to peer over at the two large males. She tapped a finger to her chin.

"The Kissing Cousins," she surmised.

Reiner burst out laughing and poor Bertholdt looked incredibly embarrassed.

"Why are we that?" Reiner followed up.

Eren scratched her cheek and shrugged. "You're always together."

"Not like that though," Reiner said, eyeing Bertholdt somewhat wistfully.

"We're childhood friends," Bertholdt shyly added.

Eren shrugged again as though she didn't have the power to remove the label she set in the first place.

"Actually," Armin spoke up. "That title probably suits Ymir and Krista best."

"Especially since, you know," Connie waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

They all laughed. Everyone knew of Ymir and Krista being an unofficial couple.

Well, except for Reiner, but he simply didn't want to believe it.

At the moment, the two females had yet to make an appearance but it was often they would wander off together for some time alone away from everyone.

Sasha gestured again to Reiner and Bertholdt. "So, what are they then?"

Reiner sighed. "We're just here."

Bertholdt had a rather pensive look on his face for a few moments. He caught Eren's eye. "Friends of the family?" he suggested with a nervous smile.

Eren smiled wide. "That works."

"I can't believe we're all in this now," Jean grumbled.

"Um, are we being too loud?" Connie suddenly pondered. At the questioning looks sent his way he continued. "It's just... Humanity's Strongest over there keeps glaring at us every once in awhile. I'd really rather not piss him off."

"What?" Eren brows rose as they all turned around to look across the courtyard.

Captain Levi wasn't looking their way then. He was focused on Petra as they chatted.

The sight caused Eren to swallow with difficulty. She knew why now, but knowing why didn't make it any easier, especially when it seemed the Captain was ignoring her again.

Armin and Mikasa shared a meaningful look.

"Say Eren, I just remembered there was something I wanted to give you, come with me to get it?"

"Huh?" Eren blinked. "Sure, okay Armin."

No one said a thing when Mikasa left with them wordlessly. Wherever one of the trio went the other two were sure to follow.

Armin and Mikasa shared another look as a particular set of grey eyes tracked them, or tracked Eren specifically.

"What is it Armin?" Eren asked as they entered the part of the castle she was rather unfamiliar with.

"Eren."

The trio stilled at the voice. Armin and Mikasa held neutral faces as they looked back.

"Sir?" Eren inquired, confused and more than a little nervous at his hard stare.

Levi's expression didn't change. "What are you doing?"

"Um, going to Armin's room, sir."

"You're not allowed to leave the sight of one of the members of my Unit."

_'But I have before,'_ her mind instantly supplied. _'Why is it wrong now?'_

"I'm sorry sir," she swallowed. "I forgot," she finished lamely.

"I can wait with you outside, Eren," Mikasa cut in, tossing Levi a fierce glare behind her sister's back.

"I'll be out quick," Armin promised, strolling away.

Eren felt Levi's eyes on her as she walked back down the hallway and out into the courtyard. She didn't realize she'd been holding her breath until she gasped quite forcefully once Captain Levi was walking back towards Petra.

He might have froze for a moment, possibly, at the sound of her distress but he certainly did not look back.

"Eren," Mikasa soothed her hand onto her back. "Are you okay?"

"Fine, fine," she answered quickly. "Something got caught in my throat."

Mikasa frowned but nodded, reaching out to brush the hair out of her eyes.

"Ah, thank you."

Her sister nodded again, the note of worry in her eyes yet to leave her.

"Eren! Mikasa!" Armin shouted joyfully, springing back out to join them. "I've got them!"

"Eh?" Eren's eyes widened. "I've never seen those kind before."

"I know," he smiled, plucking a flower from the small bushel he held. "It's why I decided to take some and bring them for you." He beckoned Eren forward so he could fix a flower into her hair-tie. "There, very lovely."

Eren smiled wide as she looked back up. "Now your turn!" She plucked a flower herself and fixed it into Armin's own hair-tie. "Perfect, and," she plucked another. "Also Mikasa."

"Hah? But it won't stay in my hair," Mikasa said, reaching up to tug on a loose strand.

"Maybe not the same way," Eren argued, tucking Mikasa's hair behind her ear and using the flower to hold it there. "But it can stay on."

"You look even more beautiful Mikasa," Armin complimented with a soft smile.

Mikasa gained a light flush and smiled shyly. "Thank you both."

"Do you know what they're called, Armin?"

The blond male shook his head at Eren. "No. I can try to find out, but I don't think floral experts are many among the Scouting Legion."

Eren laughed. "You never know, there are lots of weirdos here so there may be a few."

Armin started to lead them away. "We should sit down." He paved the way across the courtyard, taking note of Levi and Petra's eyes on them. The trio congregated around a small stone birch. Eren held onto the rest of the flowers, idly sniffing them with a smile and playing with the different textures under the pads of her fingers.

"It's been quite awhile, hasn't it? Since we sat and talked, just the three of us?" Eren began, looking up from the flowers.

"Since before your tribunal," Armin agreed. "It's not that I don't like our friends, but I do miss having more time with just us."

"Eren, please tell us everything that has happened since your trial," Mikasa brought up, getting right to the heart of the matter. She's always been impatient where Eren was concerned.

"We've been worried," Armin added.

Eren sighed. She knew the moment Armin suggested they go off on their own that it would come to this. Armin and Mikasa were two people she could never keep anything from, but where to start?

"The first part you already know, the trial was a set-up to ensure I'd be turned over to the Survey Corps and I was placed under the supervision of Captain Levi and his Unit."

Mikasa instantly glared. "He still has to answer for what he's done."

"Mikasa, it had to be done," Eren stressed. "We've gone over this before."

"He _beat_ you, Eren."

"There was no lasting damage, he wasn't serious about it. It only looked that way."

"He made you bleed."

"Mikasa-"

"Why couldn't he have asserted his strength some other way?"

"He was ordered to do it."

"He went too far!"

Eren stared at Mikasa wide-eyed. It was rare for her sister to get loud like that.

Mikasa didn't look shocked or embarrassed by her own actions. She herself was looking right at Eren, eyes wide with their concern, and with hurt.

"Mikasa," Eren took her sister's hand in hers. "I'm asking you to trust me."

Armin flicked his eyes between them, face neutral.

"I trust you Eren," Mikasa assured her. Her eyes narrowed. "But not him."

"Then hear me out first, he's not what you think."

"What has happened since you've been here, Eren?" Armin cut in.

Eren shot her brother a grateful smile, but still held onto Mikasa's hand for good measure. "I had my doubts, of course. The Levi Unit has treated me okay, even friendly. Until you guys arrived here I was mostly cleaning the castle, tending to the horses or going out on patrols. Actually, that's mostly what I'm still doing."

"I thought they were going to test your Titan abilities?" Armin questioned, brows drawn together.

"Only once so far," Eren revealed. "It- it didn't go well."

"Why? What happened?" Mikasa fervently pleaded to know.

Eren hesitantly told them of the fiasco, from her initial inability to transform to her unwelcome transformation due to trying to pick up a spoon. She squeezed back when Mikasa's grip tightened harder on her hand with every sentence. Eren was sure her finger bones were grinding together when she spoke of the Levi Unit's reaction before quickly focusing on what Captain Levi had done.

"We spoke that night and he assured me he would never harm me without due cause. He's a really caring person even if he doesn't show it. He could have killed me then and no one would have questioned him for it."

"I would have," Mikasa's body shook under her anger. "He would have me to answer to."

Eren's patience was wearing thin. "Mikasa, I like him." Her words came out in a hush but fiercely determined to express their feeling.

"What?" Mikasa voiced, stricken.

Armin placed a hand on each of their shoulders and came to hover over between them. "Mikasa, you need to calm down."

"But Armin-"

"Mikasa," he repeated, gentle but absolutely firm.

The dark-haired female looked between them, betrayed.

Eren only felt a slight twitch at wanting to comfort her sister.

"Eren," Armin addressed, looking to her. "I can't say I'm too surprised this happened, but how did it come about?"

"Eh? Why do you say that?"

Armin smiled placatingly. "You've always admired him as Humanity's Strongest and given your close proximity to him now," he shrugged. "It's not surprising you sprung a crush."

A flush flit through Eren's face for a completely different reason. "Um, speaking of crushes, I might have told Jean you once had one on him."

That wiped the smile off of Armin's face, though mostly out of surprise. "What?"

"You guys remember how I was dared to make-out with Jean?"

"Yes," Armin nodded. "But you didn't."

"You know?!" Eren was shocked.

Armin's smile returned.

"Well... yeah, I didn't do that. But," Eren resisted covering her face with her hand. "I ran into him later that evening, and we talked, and thenwehadsex."

Armin and Mikasa stared at her in silence, for once sharing identical expressions, flabbergasted.

Mikasa was the first to sober up, expression becoming fierce as she stood up and looked about. "I'll kill him."

"I wanted to."

Mikasa stilled at Eren's admission and looked to her, waiting.

"I initiated it," Eren continued.

"That... is surprising," Armin allowed. "It does explain why you've both been a bit different in regards to each other, a little more tolerant in a way."

"It happened and I don't regret it or anything," Eren affirmed, eyes on Mikasa who'd settled back down. "And though it sounds weird to say... it helped me realize I have feelings for Captain Levi."

"I do want to know about that," Armin quickly said. "But, can you go back and explain why I once had a crush on Jean?"

Eren was quiet a moment. "I started to think about Marco afterwards," she admitted with a solemn smile. She didn't have to explain why. Marco's interest in Jean back then was obvious to everyone but Jean. "I began to wonder if Jean would have ever given him a chance so I asked him if he'd ever go out with a guy. He asked why and I revealed that a guy used to like him and-"

"-to spare him the hurt you said it was me," Armin concluded.

Eren nodded apologetically. "Yeah."

"Well, it's not like I think he's unattractive," Armin said. "He's just not my type."

Her eyes widened. "You have a type?"

"Eren," Mikasa cut in, pining her with an intense stare. "Why do you like- _that Captain_?" she stressed the last bit with venom.

"It didn't happen right away," Eren hunched over a bit so she could grip her knees. Her thoughts raced back to the earlier days. "Despite the fact that I admire him greatly as Humanity's Strongest, I wasn't naive about the situation I was in. I had a lot of doubts initially, more so when I realized how strict he can be about his orders." She pinned Mikasa right back with her own stare. "But, I realized that he is not what so many people make him out to be. He's actually a really good person."

"How so?" Armin pushed.

Eren screwed up her face in thought. "Those that don't know him on any personal level tend to see him as someone to be feared, someone to be revered for his fighting prowess, someone to follow into battle." She pursed her lips. "His squad knows him better, at least they can point out his good and bad factors: he's irritable, short-tempered, a stickler for rules and obsessed with cleaning but he's also a great leader that looks out for everyone's welfare and so they hold him in high esteem."

She sighed. "Like I said earlier, he could have justifiably killed me, and yet he didn't. His orders told him to do as such but he chose to protect and even comfort me about it. So, that tells me he's not what his squad thinks either, not entirely."

Armin hummed. "And your personal opinion?"

"He seems apathetic but he cares a lot. He seems to be strict about his orders but I'm proof that he can make his own judgement calls. He seems heartless or insensitive, but he's human. He's a hero, he is, but he's distant and tends to be rather insulting about everything and... and I like all of that," Eren flushed. "He's funny if you get his humor, he's easy to get along with if you don't take him seriously. He cares about the little things and he's brave... and so damn attractive and yeah..." She clamped up before she further embarrassed herself.

"You really like him," Armin confirmed.

"Its just a crush," Eren corrected. "Nothing will ever come out of it. He'd never think of me the same way."

Armin and Mikasa took pains not to look at each other then.

"Don't tell him anything Eren," Mikasa reached for her shoulder. "Because he will hurt you and I'll destroy him for it."

Eren looked to Armin for help only to find him staring at her, pondering.

"Eren, would you say you share a certain closeness with him?" Armin asked quite seriously. "If you can say he's not what his squad thinks either, then that means you've spent time alone together?"

Eren nodded.

Armin face took a grave shade. "Eren," he spoke in a tone he seldom used but that demanded special attention. "Have you and Captain Levi... had sex?"

"NO!" Eren burst out, shooting to her feet. The red on her face crawled down her neck, helped along by the utter silence that reigned over the courtyard at her loud denial. Every pair of eyes was on her. She shot back down and tried to use Armin as a shield.

"I'm sorry," Armin meant it as he moved to stand over her. "I wanted to be sure."

"Of what?" she piped up, still not wanting to look up.

Her brother became pensive once more and when he spoke she knew it was because he'd been thinking his words over.

Eren's denial hadn't stopped Mikasa from looking pissed either.

"I can understand you have feelings for him Eren, and I hope your impression of him is true," Armin said calmly. "But, I cannot deny that Mikasa's misgivings either."

Eren scanned his face. "What do you mean?"

Armin gave her a soft look. "It's as you said, your admiration for Captain Levi was always evident. Even if Captain Levi is a good person himself, there's no guarantee that his growing close to you is not... also under orders. It's a horrible thought, I know, but we have to consider the possibility that the brass could have taken one look at your obvious hero worship of Humanity's Strongest and decided to use it as a way to further keep you in line, from having him befriend you... or even seduce you."

Armin's sympathetic gaze did nothing to assuage the sudden spike to her heart. "They wouldn't," she whispered softly.

"They probably wouldn't," he admitted as much. "But I'm not in a position to gauge that to be true. If I could only spend some time around the Commander or the Lieutenant I'd be able to confirm that. For now, it's better to be cautious."

At his sister's crestfallen face he pulled her into a tight hug. Eren pressed her face against him, only breaking away when she was sure she wouldn't come away with tears.

"Armin, Mikasa-"

"We would never want to hurt you Eren," Armin ran a hand down to squeeze her arm lightly. "But, I'm begging you to be careful. This could all be wrong on our part, but please be careful."

"Thank you, Armin," Mikasa said, conveying that she was grateful he could put things into words better than she could.

"I will," Eren promised. "I'll be careful. It won't matter really, but I promise to be if it makes you guys feel better."

"There is one more thing I need to ask of you," Armin added.

"What is it?"

Armin took her by the shoulders, surprising her. "Promise me, if he ever raises a sword against you, promise me you'll shift and run."

Her eyes widened. "Armin-"

"Promise me Eren!"

Eren snapped her lips shut. Armin hasn't looked at her like this since... since he was almost eaten. "I promise," she said.

"Eren," Mikasa called for her.

Eren sighed and leaned against her. "I know you just care Mikasa."

Once night crept up and they'd said their good-byes to Eren, Mikasa tugged on Armin's sleeve to bring him to a stop before he left for his bunk.

"I need you to distract Eren tomorrow," she said with no preamble.

Armin knew there was no dissuading her from this. "Remember what Eren has said, it's best you keep that in mind so you don't get too angry with him."

"I need to confront him."

"I know," Armin agreed. "But you tend to over-do it wherever it concerns Eren. Don't forget who it is you'll be talking to."

"I won't," she finalized with ferocity.

A frown stayed on Armin's face long after he said good-night to Mikasa.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Day 16 of 30 before the 57th Expedition**

**Former Recon Corps' Headquarters**

**Early Afternoon**

"Have something to say brat?"

He really could have left the last part out, but the way the female has been glaring at him non-stop has gone from a mild irritation to a full-on bother. All because this particular female, Mikasa Ackerman, was Eren's sister and nothing good could come from her obvious dislike of him (dislike putting it mildly).

"I came to tell you that if you hurt Eren in any way, or if any of your squad does, I will end you."

The true intent behind her words may have struck him as impressive if they weren't so damn unfounded.

"Threatening a superior?" Levi kept his face impassive (a rather easy feat for him, truly). "Ah, but you don't truly care about any of that, do you?"

"What happened at the trial will never happen again," Mikasa spat, hands balling into fists at her sides. "You will never hurt Eren like that again."

"Not even to save her life?"

"It should never have been necessary."

Her words disappointed him. Odd. Eren praised her siblings often and Gunther has noted Mikasa's potential to him as a future recruit for the Levi Unit. Somehow, he'd expected more from her than a baseline hate for such a misguided reason. He expected anger, sure, but not this pointlessness. It was rather dull coming from someone like her.

Levi thought he was past setting his expectations too high. Guess not. "What do you want brat? A lecture on how the world isn't fair?"

"I know that!" Mikasa uttered, incensed. With a forceful draw of breath she regained her calm but still spoke in clipped tones. "I know that. But, Eren told us what happened when she tried to transform. She could have died."

"I wouldn't let that happen."

"That's not good enough. You hurt her, again," Mikasa swiveled her head away. "At the trial, you beat her almost the same way those men had, the ones who killed my parents and attempted to traffic me. And now you let her see just how easily everyone is ready to kill her, even when it's not her fault."

"I see."

"No, you don't."

"I don't?" Levi kept his gaze steady on her. "When she was beaten, you failed to keep it from happening. You were helpless to stop it and that is what enrages you about all of this."

Mikasa was stunned.

"Believe me, I'm more familiar with such situations than I'd care to admit," he admitted testily.

Mikasa may have smirked if she were the type to do so. "Because you were a criminal."

Levi's lips straightened to a very fine line, but he gave no other reaction. "Why don't you bottom-line this already?"

"Leave Jean alone too."

That surprised him, though he only drew his brows up.

"Armin and I have noticed the way you look at Eren, and given the way you've been glaring at Jean we know you know about him too," Mikasa continued. "Leave them alone. Eren deserves better than you and Jean doesn't deserve your hate. I'd prefer for Eren to be with Jean. He wouldn't hurt her the way you have."

"You presume too much," Levi spoke quick and contrite. "This conversation is over."

He walked away. He focused on walking away. People often irritated him but it's been a very long time since he's wanted to hit someone out of personal reaction.

Striking out at Mikasa would have been a horrible place to start that again.

**End Notes:**

**The Mikasa and Levi scene- yay or nay? That was difficult to write. Mikasa certainly has no reason to like Levi yet, but I'm not sure if I overdid it on her part.**

**For any flamers or haters on the Jean x Eren part, they are not a couple, they will never be a couple, at least not in this fic. Keep in mind most the main cast are in their late teens in this fic, are hormonal, and in the damn military. Sometimes sex just happens.**


	5. It's Not Me, It's You (Part 3)

**Chapter Summary:**

**Levi hunts Jean down, it all really changes from there. Conversations, more transformations, and so much damn fluff ensues. **

**It's Not Me, It's You (part 3)**

**Day 16 of 30 before the 57th Expedition**

**Former Recon Corps' Headquarters**

**Late Night**

**(Levi POV)**

There was a hairline fracture in the teacup he held in his hands. It hadn't been there not five seconds ago. The audible chink had frozen his movements. If he were to continue squeezing, the teacup would surely shatter.

It all reflected how he felt. He was on the cusp of his railing emotions. If anyone were to bother him right then he would surely tear them apart.

Thankfully, despite his occupation, night-calls were still rather rare.

Levi wasn't the type to sit in the dark and think. He knew what he was, or rather what he used to be. He preferred not to dwell. Dwelling on his own life would segue-way to dwelling on those whom were once in it. It was better not to look back less he open up past heart-aches, past grievances, past mistakes.

That was just the kind of person he was; less of a choice as it was he was shaped to be that way.

Then Eren came along and he's been tripping up ever since. The blasted brat had proven he didn't quite know himself as well as he thought. He's given in to things he long thought he'd lost or buried too deep to dig out.

Essentially, he was sitting on the edge of his bed, in the dark, thinking over matters that have already occurred and he could no longer change.

And it was all because of Eren.

Lately, everything always came back to Eren.

In the black quiet of his quarters, Levi sighed.

The more he thought about it, the more he hated the conversation he held with Eren's adoptive sister, Mikasa. Hated her words because they were merely a shadow of all he's been telling himself.

Levi usually didn't place much stock in a person's worth, but even he felt he did not deserve Eren.

Eren, who has suffered tremendously and undergone trials so singular others will never truly understand, and yet- unlike every other person he's ever met- she still retained her passion, her vibrancy, her bright emotions.

Even the optimists that were Petra and Erd are no longer quite the same as they'd been when they first came onto his team. And it wasn't that Eren was naive for holding firm to such characteristics- it's that she is utterly determined in a way most others could only ever aspire to.

And oh, how he _relished it_ the moment he was struck with the finding. How Eren had spiked a fire through him when she'd dared to look right at him, with her unforgettable gaze, in the middle of her thrashing in the courtroom.

One single, fucking look and he'd been bound ever since, no matter what he's tried.

Of course, it's not that he'd truly been attempting to stay away. He wasn't a good enough man for that.

Levi thought then, to just a short while ago. He'd not said a word when chaining Eren up, but he'd taken it all in: the light scent of soap on her skin, the flush on her cheeks, her inability to keep from looking at him, and down to the flower she'd had in her hair that now lay with the others at her bedside.

He wasn't sure what the flowers had been for, but he remembered noting Eren's joy over them- enough to adorn her hair with one. Why she would care for the weed in her hair was beyond him. Perhaps she simply liked flowers as she liked the stars.

Perhaps he was just irritated that flower in her hair only highlighted how young she is in comparison to him- all which brought him to the single name that's been biting at him for quite some time.

He wasn't good enough to stay away from Eren forever. Tomorrow Levi would resolve the matter.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Day 17 of 30 before the 57th Expedition**

**Former Recon Corps' Headquarters **

**Mid-day**

**(Jean and Levi POV)**

He could do better, so much better. He could kiss her mouth with much more feeling, slide against her in a manner that suited her undeniably luscious body. He could arouse her from mere kisses over every damn inch of her skin, listening and watching for what could push her further. He could rider her harder, deeper. He could lower his head between her legs and pleasure her to the point that she was such a sobbing, trembling mess she would never care to be looked at by another man, much less-

Levi cut his internal monologues off. These thoughts comprised his first impression of Jean Kirschtien, that being of weighing his own superiority.

He briefly wondered if it would always be like this, actions and words following a set pattern that clashed with his own thoughts.

Dammit Eren.

Jean stood before him, unbearably nervous. It would be too easy...

"I'm not going to waste my time," Levi informed him. "I pulled you from your training to talk to you about Eren."

"Eren? Why?" Jean's brows drew up. "If there's anything you want to know, you're better off asking Mikasa or Armin. They're-"

"-not the ones whom had sex with her."

Jean's mouth dropped, for a moment unsure if he heard him right. But one clear look into the Captain's eyes, pale and cold in such a way that they were restraining something worse had him gulping.

Fear coursed through Jean. "S-sir?"

"I'll only give you this warning once. It will never need to be repeated because if you dare defy it..." Levi's eyes narrowed as though picking out a target. "I will cut off your dick and shove it down your throat. Do you understand?"

Jean nodded, eyes still wide, and not trusting himself to say a thing less he make all of this any worse.

"Concerning Eren," Levi paused, gaze hard. "Treat her right, and care for her well."

"Eren?" Jean whispered, confusion slipping in.

"I said I wouldn't repeat myself didn't I?"

Jean's heart thrummed. He saw it instantly, right then. It was so damn clear.

_Has anyone else noticed this?_

It was etched behind the cold layer of those pale eyes.

Hate. Anger. Heat.

**Jealousy.**

It's a look Jean has worn so many times he couldn't help but to recognize it with ease.

"I don't like Eren!" he quickly slipped out.

Fire.

Fire lit Levi's eyes as he stood up. "What?"

"She doesn't like me either!" Jean hurried, taking a step back in order to stave off the urge to run. _'Fuck Humanity's Strongest, he's Humanity's Scariest!'_ His heart was pounding. _'Please don't kill me.'_

"You better fucking explain yourself brat."

Jean gaped.

"**Now.**"

"We don't like each other like t-that," Jean babbled. "We're only friends, I swear!"

Levi's eyes pinned Jean as he looked for a trace of a lie. After an eternity passed within a few seconds, he sat back down. "So it is... this conversation never happened, got it?"

Jean vigorously nodded. "Yeah I-"

"That's your cue to leave brat."

Jean didn't waste another second, almost tripping over himself in his haste to leave. He leaned against the wall in the hallway, slowing his breaths. _'Dammit Eren,'_ he thought, realizing his hands were shaking slightly. _'Humanity's fucking Strongest, are you serious?'_

Back inside the makeshift office, Levi was standing at the window, looking out where his Unit was cloistered among some stone steps, and finally switching his gaze to watch the one whom was tending to the horses.

Eren was smiling wide as she rubbed the horse's snout as it ate from the bucket.

His hands quivered at his sides as a rush of unbridled excitement flit through him, as a suffusing hope stung his chest with surprising strength- sensations he'd never admit to aloud.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**That Night**

**(Eren's POV)**

She hadn't seen him all day, hardly interacted with him for the past few days at that, and yet now he was staring at her in quiet bemusement as she awkwardly shuffled her feet.

"What the hell happened to you?" Captain Levi asked, eyes raking her form.

Eren flushed. "I accidentally surprised Mikasa."

His brow rose.

"She flipped me over into the mud by accident."

Levi's lips twitched up into a grin.

Eren blinked, chest suddenly weightless.

But her brother's voice cut into her thoughts, reminding her that Captain Levi may or may not be under orders to get close to her, and she bit her lip. What was the truth?

The Captain excused her for a shower, which she got through quickly without meaning to. Amusement remained in his eyes when she met back up with him, freshly clothed and hair still wet.

She followed after him, working herself up to the point of being both curious and annoyed. Eren was about to ask him what was so damn amusing when he placed a hand on the small of her back to usher her into the basement. The warm weight caused her to loose her train of thought.

He removed his touch slowly and Eren frowned at its loss. She didn't realize she stood there, frowning for a few moments until she looked to Levi and caught his eyes. They held a shine to them. They were laughing at her.

Eren gained a red burn across her cheeks and she quickly moved to commence her nightly routine. She intended to slip into bed quickly after she was done instead letting out a gasp when Levi caught her hand. Not her arm or her sleeve. He caught _her hand_ in his.

She swallowed as she stared at their joined limbs and hesitantly lifted her eyes to meet his.

"Tomorrow," he told her. "We will train on your Titan abilities again."

Eren nodded, heart swelling.

Levi's eyes flickered down at their hands and back to her. He didn't let go, not completely. Those grey eyes held her as his pinky slipped out from the hold and carefully threaded itself between her pinky and forefinger. The pounding of her heart steadily sounded louder in her ears as he threaded another finger.

"I'll be there, like before," he slipped his middle finger between her own. "Nothing will happen to you." He slipped his pointer finger next and looked down at their hands. ""I'll make sure it won't be like the last time."

The happiness that struck her then overpowered every other feeling. She went ahead and threaded her thumb so that their hands were now fully clasped.

Levi's gaze never snapped up to meet hers so fast.

"We know more than last time," she spoke softly. "I'm sure we'll all do better, sir."

"Levi."

Eren blinked. "What?"

He gave her hand a small squeeze. "Call me Levi."

Her mouth went dry and she licked her lips instinctively.

"Don't do that."

Eren didn't know what to make of any of it. She felt so damn happy and yet Armin's words echoed in her head. She was afraid her hand would begin to sweat in his and he'd pull away, disgusted. It certainly felt like it already was. "Do what?"

His gaze zeroed in on her mouth and she licked her lips again.

Levi's eyes widened and he took a step towards her. She took one back out of reaction and then another. Her hand was sure to be clammy now. There were no more steps back for her to take as her ass bumped against the edge of the bed.

The Captain's body wasn't touching hers, but he was close enough she could feel the heat of it, and their hands were still clasped. He reached up with his free hand and her heart shot up into her throat.

Torturously slow, he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "I need..." he paused, his hand falling back down.

_'Need,' _Eren wondered, eyes distressed. _'What? What do you need?'_

He sighed. "To apologize to you."

Her brows drew together quick. "Why?" she managed.

"I was a dick to you," Levi confessed. He said this in irritation, whether it was at himself or the situation in which he was apologizing that caused him to feel such was unclear.

"A dick?" She was trying not to laugh.

He raised an amused brow at her. "I was. I purposefully distanced myself and snapped at you for no meritable reasons," his demeanor became serious once more. "I was a shit, I am a shit, and will probably be so again."

"I-" Eren paused as she looked at him, really looked at him. His eyes were imploring her to understand... and she did. She got it. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"You're forgiven?" she tried.

His face was passive only for a moment longer before he erupted into laughter. Levi laughed, bright and loud, bending at the waist as his free hand wrapped about his middle.

"Dammit brat," he accused as he collected himself. "You have such an expressive face."

She laughed in slight embarrassment. "Yeah, I know." But, she was smiling. Levi's true, unrestrained laughter was an oddly cheery sound. It suited him well.

Eren started as he poked her forehead.

"I just said you have an expressive face and then you go and make a face like that."

"I was thinking you should laugh like that more often," she admitted.

Levi's head tipped to the side as he studied her.

Eren too surprised herself when she didn't color or try to laugh it off. It'd been honest and she meant it.

His lips quirked. "Give me more reasons to then brat," he challenged.

Her eyes sparked at that. "I'll do my best sir," she promised, emboldened.

"Levi," he corrected, eyes holding her. "When we're in private, you can call me Levi."

"Is that so?"

"Don't be a shithead," he scolded, unable to contain a fleeting grin.

Eren felt giddy. She had to restrain the giggles that threatened to bubbled out. "I'll t-try."

Nope, she giggled.

"Brat," he drawled out in length.

"Levi," she tested breathlessly, loving the flick of her tongue at the name.

His eyes changed. "Eren."

Again she was made aware of his proximity and of the grip of their hands.

It was marvelous.

And it was heady.

She swallowed, pink tongue poking out and swiping across her lips. It was a nervous habit.

"Eren," Levi interjected forcefully.

"What?" she questioned, eyes wide.

He gave her a long look.

Eren wasn't sure if he moved closer, he felt closer, but he still wasn't touching her. It seemed with great difficulty that he tore his gaze away and sucked in a deep breath.

"Tomorrow, we'll run another training," he repeated, lifting their clasped hands. It took Eren a moment to realize he was helping her to bed. She may have been more disappointed if he didn't give her hand a lengthy squeeze before slipping out of the hold to pick up the chains. That's not to say she felt no disappointment by it, there was a little. "But from now on, if anything comes up concerning you or me, we talk about it. No more misunderstandings."

"Okay Levi," she said wistfully.

He paused after chaining a wrist and turned up at her. "Brat," he muttered, hesitating before clasping the second chain.

That aborted movement hadn't gone unnoticed by her and it brought an undue amount of happiness that she didn't care to try to analyze.

She was grinning wide when he finished.

He smiled lightly despite himself. "After tonight, you may not need these anymore." He gave her hand a light touch, a short caress of fingers she couldn't return as he stepped away before it finished registering. "Sleep well, Eren."

"Sleep well, Levi."

_'Armin... I don't know if I can stay away from him... or if I even should.'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Day 18 of 30 before the 57th Expedition**

**Near the Former Recon Corps' Headquarters**

"Nobody better drop their fucking spoon."

Eren _lost_ it.

She fell to the ground in a heap, one arm cradling her middle and the other splayed across her face in a poor attempt to cover it as she laughed and laughed so very hard.

She wasn't the only one. Those of the Levi and Hanji Unit were howling, doubled over, some with tears pricking the corners of their eyes.

"Goodness Levi," Hanji grinned, wrapping an arm around said man's shoulders. "And they say you have no sense of humor."

He huffed, shaking off the offensive limb. "Hurry up brat," he called out. "We don't have all day."

Eren struggled to her feet, ridding the last of her laughter. "Y-yes Captain Levi!"

It wasn't too long for the seriousness to cloak the air once more, as everyone readied for what was to be done.

Eren bit her lip, the only sign of distress on her part. It probably helped she avoided looking directly up at people's faces.

Except for Levi's. She focused on his features, eyes welling up with determination as she bit down into her hand.

Lightning struck and an abundance of steam erupted where she'd been standing in the middle of a clearing about a circle of tall trees.

Everyone tensed in their perch as a shout was let out by the human-Titan as the steam dissipated (or the Rogue Titan, as she'd officially been dubbed). It was a drawn-out guttural sound that frightened more than one but they dared not move to attack unless ordered to.

Unbeknownst to Eren, Levi had made it very clear he'd kill anyone whom dared to attack her Titan-form without his permission. They very well knew he could slice through them before they'd get near enough to even pose a threat to Eren.

Levi reached out and snagged Hanji by the sleeve before the idiot very well walked off of the tree-limb out of pure excitement.

"She did it!" Hanji relished, practically salivating. "Eren did it! She transformed into her full Titan-form!"

Levi's eyes took it all in. At 15 meters Eren was a few meters short from the tops of the trees. The hair was longer, loose and wild locks falling down her back; a few long bangs passing over the face. Like almost all Titans, the skin had a leathery look to it though they knew it to feel soft. Yet, unlike most Titans, Eren's Titan-body maintained a spectacular physique, fit and toned. He was almost angered to realize just how similar her Titan body was to her own. Luckily the appearance of her rough skin acted as a full-cover, if leaving her shape exposed.

He shook the thought away and focused on her face. The mouth was wide, skin eroded on the sides of her jaw to expose the back layer of teeth. And her eyes. The shape was smaller and far more rounded, but the color was all the same.

It was all Eren.

_'Come on brat,'_ Levi urged. _'Get it done.'_

It was a simple goal.

There were a couple of logs laid out in a pile before her. All Eren had to do was to pick them up as though they were human. This test was one part-transformation, one part-awareness.

Eren had managed to fully transform, and doubly not lashed out at anyone, but will she follow through with the goal?

Levi waited and watched.

The Rogue Titan let out another guttural scream.

Grey eyes quickly surveyed the area, tracking for movement. His eyes flipped back as Eren moved.

Every step echoed throughout the clearing. The Rogue Titan breathed heavily as it clambered over towards the logs and stopped. Eren clenched her massive hands and yelled once more.

_'Get on with it,'_ Levi chided.

Slowly, Eren sat back on her haunches and reached out. With baited breaths, everyone watched as the Rogue Titan picked up the log in her palm, thumb gently splayed across the middle. Carefully she stood up, log piece cradled in her hand.

"Wah! She's done it!" Hanji cried, right into Levi's ear.

He was tempted to let go and watch Hanji fall. "Not quite, not yet."

Levi's statement brought attention back to Eren. She picked up another piece, set it down elsewhere, and repeated the process until all of the logs had been picked up and moved.

Now, she simply stood Rogue Titan had completed its goal, but what next? Twice before Eren had completed her goals while in full Titan-form but both those times she'd been released back to her human-self because the Titan body had been spent and torn up. What occurs when the goal is completed and yet there are no Titans around for Eren to contend with?

They waited some more, still nothing.

Was it some kind of stasis?

Levi decided to take a chance. "No one move." He activated his 3DM gear and took off, swinging off a low arc to launch himself into the sky. He re-activated his gear to connect with Eren's Titan shoulders, coming to land atop her head.

"Captain!"

"Captain Levi!"

"What are you doing?!"

"Get away!"

Eren hardly took notice he was on her head.

"Eren!" Levi shouted. "You did good today. I'm going to cut you out now."

The Rogue Titan moved.

Screams and desperate pleas filled the air but Levi remained firm. All Eren moved was her neck and upper body, bending enough to expose her nape.

Levi ignored the sudden, stunned silence. He hooked his gear onto either side of Eren's upper neck and swung down to stand at her nape.

"You better not be moving around in there," he muttered as he raised a sword and cut. _'Hanji's specifications better be right.'_

He released a long breath as he watched Eren's torso pop out. His long exhale was cut off as the world tilted. He dug his swords into the skin, using it as a latch to stay up as Eren's Titan-form toppled down. Once the world was righted once more, he pulled his swords out and proceeded to carefully cut the rest of Eren out.

He had her in his arms when Hanji came running up.

"Levi! Levi! She listened to you!" Hanji expressed excitedly. "Did she recognize you? Or your voice? Or would she have listened to anyone?" He dodged as Hanji attempted to grab him. "She listened to you!"

_'And yet, that only raises more questions,'_ he thought as he gazed down at Eren in his arms.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Back at the Former Recon Corps' Headquarters**

**Eren's Dungeon Room**

**That Night**

"It still feels incredible, the more I transform the more I remember, the more self-aware I become," Eren spoke, awed.

"Don't get cocky brat, we had a good breakthrough today but it's only enabled the possibility for much more," Levi reminded. "There _will_ be more expected of you."

"Just let me have this, will you?"

"I'm here to keep you in line, remember?"

She smiled.

His brow rose. "What?"

"I'll do my best," she peered at him through her eyelashes. "Leeeevi."

It backfired on her. His expression didn't change much, but his eyes flashed hot. His sudden, intense gaze pinned her right through.

It _thrilled_ her.

"Taking leeway with my name, I don't remember giving you permission for that... Eren."

His tongue flicked out unnecessarily when he said her name. His body loomed forward, making the foot that separated them where they sat atop her bed seem to vanish.

Why did she keep starting these ridiculous little games when she knew she had no hopes of winning? When her mind always... went elsewhere...

She pictured him still moving forward, pushing her down, a hand curling into her hair as his lips sealed over hers, and she finally felt his hard body-

"Eren, what are you thinking about?"

_'You.'_

She wanted to say it, to freely admit to it. It was just a silly crush, he wouldn't hold it against her, right?

But, Eren knew that she wouldn't, knew that she couldn't. Him being her Captain be damned, she cared more for what they had right then. He was **Levi **to her now. It would hurt so much to lose that.

It would hurt so much more to have him brush off her feelings... no matter how silly they were.

"Ah, it's nothing," she scratched her cheek and looked off to the side. "I just got distracted... sorry."

It was the wrong thing to say.

_What had she said? What was wrong?_

His reaction was immediate; grey eyes loosing their luster, teasing stretch of lips pulling in small and tight. Even his body eased back, and the distance between them was heavily felt.

_What was happening?_

He spoke before she got a chance to question him. "In a few days time we'll be setting up another training exercise," his expression was neutral and his gaze soft on her, but Eren could read it was forced. "You already know the stakes for this one. Be mentally prepared for it."

"Levi!" she gasped, catching his hand as he slid off the bed.

His eyes widened momentarily and she hurried to speak this time. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" he repeated, words unsure.

"Levi," Eren stressed, eyes unknowingly wide with emotion. "You said we would talk." She gripped his arm tighter. "Did I make you angry? I'm sorry, I won't get distracted anymore. I didn't mean to-"

Eren stopped talking abruptly.

Levi had pulled in, his other hand lightly cupping her cheek. "Calm down Eren. I simply realized something very unpleasant."

"What is it?"

He gave her a solemn smile. "Someone revealed a truth to me that made me believe a certain opportunity was available. A wonderful... opportunity," his thumb swiped across her cheekbone. "But I realized that the truth for one does not mean it is the truth for the other. In fact, I realized that opportunity is tied up to that damn party, even if the party believes they are not."

"That's," her brows drew down. "Confusing."

He snorted.

"But you can't give in!" she reached up and caught the hand on her cheek so that she now held it between her own. "Whatever it is, don't give up! Keep after it and I'm sure you'll succeed!" Her eyes shone. "You're amazing Levi, I believe that."

Levi stared at her in silence for a long time but she held steadfast onto her determination.

"Eren," he finally spoke. "I'm going to ask you a question and I need you not to ask any in return. Give me only your honest answer."

"Um," she blinked then nodded vigorously. "Okay!"

"What do you think about Jean Kirschtien?"

Her eyes widened, confused. "Jean? Why are-" She cut herself off, remembering what it was he'd asked for, and simply talked. "He's still an ass but he does have his good points." A laugh bubbled out. "We're learning to get along now. He's a friend, maybe someday will be a close friend. That's that."

She stayed still as his eyes searched her face. She got the sense he was looking for something that wasn't there.

"And that's all?"

Eren couldn't repress a shiver. Damn, those eyes. "That's all."

Levi nodded. "Alright then," he said somewhat absentmindedly.

Eren licked her lips. The silence was stretching. "So..."

He smirked at her. "You really want to know why I asked don't you?"

"No, it's fine."

Levi squeezed her hands. "Eren, it's written all over your face."

She flushed. "Doesn't mean you have to tell me anything!"

He stayed silent for a few more moments. "He may be a good addition to my Unit in the further future."

"What?!"

"You don't think so?" Levi drawled sarcastically. "I thought you said he had his good points?"

"I don't want to be on a team with him though!" Eren's face fell. "He's still really annoying at times."

Levi's eyes brightened.

Her own narrowed. "You were joking weren't you?" She lifted her hands up to gesture, his rising up with hers. "Please tell me you were kidding!"

"You'll find out later won't you?"

"Levi!"

"I was kidding."

"No," she whined. "Say it like you mean it."

"I was kidding."

"That was the same!"

His smirk stretched back further.

"Levi please..."

"Or what Eren?"

That stilled her. He was looking at her in that way again, gaze entirely focused. It made her heady, and nervous all the same.

"Or I'll..." Eren put on a determined face. "Do something bad."

"Heh, I'm terrified brat," he grunted, letting go of her hand. "Anyway, you've spent enough time keeping me from my sleep. We have another patrol tomorrow." He lifted the bed-sheet and tossed it over her head. "Rest easy Eren."

She was dumbstruck for a few moments. "Wait!" she cried.

Levi paused at the doorway.

"You forgot to chain me up?"

His smile was filthy. It didn't look it but Eren was sure it was. "Do you want to be chained up?" A shadow of light flashed through his eyes. "Is that a kink of yours Eren?"

Her eyes surely boggled out of her head. "No!" she squeaked.

Levi laughed, rich and uncontrollably. "I spoke to Erwin," he said once he regained his calm. "They're no longer necessary."

He bid her good night and smiled one of his few honest smiles.

Eren couldn't remember is she returned his well wishes or not.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Day 25 of 30 before the 57th Expedition**

**Near the Former Recon Corps' Headquarters**

**Mid-day**

The second full transformation was a successful training experiment. Eren was given the new goal of transporting the logs of _'people' _up into the trees from the ground and followed a few simple directions of mimicking Hanji's movements. She'd even carefully caught one of the logs when it'd fallen out of the tree. Yet, as before, once all her tasks were finished (and with no Titan threat around) Eren was rendered still. There was a smidgen more awareness about her then, possibly, but she did nothing else.

As before, Levi announced he was going to cut her out and proceeded to do so after she gave him room by bending her neck to expose it.

Despite declaring a few days rest before attempting a final training exercise, Hanji kept following the Levi Unit around, constantly questioning Eren. Hanji had tried to order Eren the last time, but other than mimicking the movements provided, the only one she _listened_ to was Levi. Hanji insisted Eren was must be aware that Levi was her Captain as she listened to him but could not theorize (or come up with any one good theory) as to why.

The constant barrage really only wrought further inquiry and theories as Eren simply couldn't answer all of the questions because she hadn't retain enough memory of her shifting.

She didn't know why she listened to Captain Levi. She didn't know if she truly recognized him. She didn't know why she did nothing after her tasks were complete. She didn't know if she'd hurt anyone else if they approached her. She didn't know why she hasn't tried to hurt Captain Levi as she had Mikasa.

Poor Moblit failed in trying to keep the Major from pestering the Levi Unit and was often pinned with their glares and general annoyance for it.

Even today, as they were about to start the final training before the Expedition and Hanji was _supposed_ to pester them with exuberance, Moblit still got some looks sent his way out of habit.

Small successes aside, today everyone was on high edge.

Eren's new goal was to pick up an actual human.

"Captain, are you sure you won't reconsider?"

"The brat won't hurt me," he assured Petra as he adjusted his stance. He eyed the rest of his team. "Remember my orders."

"Yes sir!" they echoed in unison.

Levi's 3DM gear shot off as the steam engulfing Eren's Titan-form was dying off. He used a tree in front of him to swing himself down onto the forest floor and calmly walked into the clearing. Every step brought him closer to the Rogue Titan. The vantage point from the ground certainly made her appear much larger.

As ordered by the Commander, he drew his swords out the moment Eren noticed him. He stopped before her, raising his arms up, and waited.

The Rogue Titan's footfalls shook the ground as she approached him. Levi thought he'd feel a fleeting moment of warning, of instinct blaring this was ridiculously dangerous; but he'd been holding eyes with the Rogue Titan and damn if those familiar, bright orbs didn't ensnare him to believe and feel otherwise.

Eren crouched and slowly reached out to him. The large hand wrapped fingers around Levi's middle and lifted. Lifted higher and higher until Captain Levi was softly held before Eren's face, nose scrunched at the Rogue Titan's hot breath.

A short while later, screams could be heard echoing across the forest clearing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Back at the Former Recon Corps' Headquarters**

**Early Evening**

"So, what was it you wanted?"

"Ah, forgive me. It must seem strange that I asked you to come out here with me without telling you why and then keep quiet the moment we arrive."

Eren brought her knees in, crossing her arms over them, chin leaning down to rest. "I figured you were thinking something over but I'm too curious to wait. It might be easier to just talk instead of over-thinking."

Petra smiled. "Goodness, that's rather mature of you."

Eren smiled too, wistfully. "It just something I learned recently," she admitted, thinking of a particular someone.

"I see," the older woman said from where she sat on the stone steps. They were facing the open fields but Eren could hear the faint sounds of everyone else inside the courtyard. She knew it was only because the recent trainings had gone so well that her supervision had lessened so extensively. "To be honest, I just wanted some time away from the men."

"More girl talk?"

Petra chuckled. "If you'd like," she shook her head, hair made golden by the sun's rays. "I spend so much time around only men I forget how pleasant it is to have another female around."

"Yeah," Eren mumbled, unsure of what to say to that. She's always had both Armin and Mikasa. What was it like for Armin, who spent most his of time with two females? Did he ever wish for a male friend too? Or was it different because they were siblings?

"You surprised me today Eren," Petra serious turn of tone was unexpected. "You surprised all of us."

"I surprised myself," Eren admitted softly. "I can actually remember picking Captain Levi up and moving him to stand on my shoulder."

"This Titan power of yours is frightening," Petra spoke honestly. "But, if it truly can be controlled, it would open up so many opportunities, to have you fight alongside humanity in such a way." Petra caught her eyes. "You're amazing Eren, you've got nothing but pure potential going for you."

Eren grew embarrassed, flushing lightly. "I don't know about that."

"And yet it's true," Petra affirmed. "Your arrival has stirred up an excitement that hasn't been around since, well, Captain Levi's arrival." The woman looked outward, at the far stretch of trees in the forest. "It's no small wonder you've been christened as Humanity's Hope. Now we've got Humanity's Strongest and Humanity's Hope working together... hand in hand..."

Her chest felt light at such a thought._ 'Hand in hand with Captain Levi.'_

"You like him don't you?"

Eren's reverie was broken. "What?!" she spluttered.

"It's a little obvious," Petra said apologetically.

"I- I-"

"It's okay Eren."

"No, it's not- I just-"

"Eren," Petra spoke forcefully. "Only I think so, the rest of the Unit and Captain Levi don't know."

"Are you sure?" she rushed out, eyes wide with fear as though expecting to be told otherwise.

"More than sure."

"Oh."

They were silent a few moments, Eren's face burning.

"You know, I was once sure he was gay."

That pushed Eren right out of it. "Why?"

Petra laughed. "I used to notice how he would never give anyone the time of day, except for Commander Erwin. So, I made the leapt to assume as much." The woman shook her head at the memory. "It was unfounded though."

Eren said nothing.

"It crops back up every now and then," Petra went on. "Not exactly a bad image you know."

Now Eren lost it, flushing profusely. "I guess."

The older woman laughed again. "Believe me, he likes women. It's rather obvious now."

Eren was silent for a beat. "What about you?"

"Me?"

"You still like him?"

"Ah, you caught that," Petra's eyes widened. She was silent for an unnecessarily long time. "I'm older than I look. I have maybe a few years left in the Survey Corps before I should step down if I want a chance at having a family, and I _do _want to have a family." A small smile flit through her lips. "There is someone I can see in that future... though he's not ready for it now." Petra's smile widened as she turned to Eren. "That's all I'll say on that."

Eren felt the first real shard of discomfort then. "Okay."

"Captain Levi has admirers everywhere Eren," Petra's gaze was both soft and urging. "He'll be snatched up by someone eventually if you're not willing to be honest about your feelings. Only the one that loves him will get him in the end."

_'Like you?!'_ Eren bit down on her lip at the unbecoming thought. She was really uncomfortable now. Petra's phrasing was rather odd. As if implying that someone like Levi could be swayed to say yes to whomever first showed interest in him and confessed. What was her goal? Why tell her to confess when she too confessed to liking Levi? Was she trying to make Eren make a fool of herself by admitting her feelings to Levi when she knew he wouldn't return them?

It didn't make any sense.

"Have I upset you?"

"No," Eren lied. "I think I already kind of knew."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The Evening before the 57th Expedition**

**Former Recon Corps' Headquarters**

"Tomorrow's the big day," Armin noted. "How do you feel Eren?"

It was strange. Strange to realize their month was up. Hadn't she only just started training her Titan abilities and enjoying Spar Nights and hanging out with her friends? But no, they've done a lot of that. Time had passed.

"Ready... ready myself that is. Also really concerned for the rest of you," she admitted. "I can transform, but none of you can."

"You should still do your best to be careful."

Eren rolled her eyes. "I know Mikasa."

"Eren?"

"Yeah Armin?"

"You haven't mentioned them this entire month," she instantly knew what it was her brother was referring to. "Have your dreams... stopped?"

She licked her lips. "For now."

His narrowed blue eyes didn't stray from her face.

"I honestly haven't had any," she insisted.

"And you haven't disclosed them to any of the higher-ups?"

She shook her head. "Not at all."

"Why do you ask Armin?" Mikasa pondered.

He hesitated, expression holding worry. "I've been thinking about them ever since we found out about Eren's Titan abilities." They waited as he collected his thoughts. "It's odd for Eren to dream of such things from seemingly nowhere, just as it is odd to find out she can shift back and forth between human and Titan." He looked to Eren. "What if they're both connected?"

Eren cocked her head. "How?"

He sighed deeply in a clear attempt to bide some time before delivering the blow. "Your Titan abilities, did they only manifest recently or were you born that way? If born as such, could you have transformed before but simply can't remember? Could your dreams in fact be snippets of actual memories? Or is it all something else entirely?"

She swallowed painfully. "My father... I thought we agreed he must have done something to me."

"He did, we know he did," Armin agreed. "But maybe it's not for the reasons we believe." He looked away. "Or maybe he did it because of-"

"Of?"

"-because of _what_ you are."

Eren gave her brother a long look, studying his rigid shoulders. "I don't know."

"And neither do I," he acquiesced. "There are too many variables. I can come up with theory after theory but I can't piece anything together with what we have. I _need_ more information."

"Don't be so hard on yourself Armin," Mikasa told him. "You'll be able to figure it out once we know more."

He nodded, still not looking at them.

"Do you think I did the right thing then?" Eren asked, tone causing Armin to look back at her. "In not telling Commander Erwin or Captain Levi or anyone else about the dreams?"

Armin frowned but nodded. "Given their nature, it's probably best we keep it to ourselves until we know more. I don't know any of them well enough to be able to promise their discretion. Your dreams are-"

He cut himself off but Eren was already nodding to him.

"I understand."

Armin gave her a sad smile. It was Eren's turn to sigh. "Speaking of Captain Levi," she hesitated slightly as Mikasa visibly tensed up. "I've made a decision about him."

"What kind of decision?" Armin prompted.

She flicked her eyes between the two of them. "I've decided to trust him."

Mikasa's expression grew furious and she took a threatening step forward, prepared to speak until Armin threw his arm before her. The dark-haired female only backed off (for the moment) due to the expression on her brother's face.

"Why?" he asked of Eren.

Said female wished the answer was just as simple. "I've given it a lot of thought, and I've been paying him a lot of attention," at his raised brow she amended. "I've been paying him _specific_ attention." She sucked in a breath and held onto each of her sibling's gazes. "I honestly don't believe he's under orders to befriend me- or whatever."

They said nothing.

Eren scowled. "It's not because I have a crush on him either. I put real effort into this."

"So... you fully trust him."

Armin's wording was more of a statement than a question.

She nodded to him regardless. "Not like I do you guys, not yet, but yes."

He closed his eyes momentarily, and deliberated.

"Okay."

She almost couldn't believe it. "Okay?"

He smiled. "Yeah. You're good with people, I trust your judgement."

Almost simultaneously they looked to Mikasa. Her clear anger was a punch to the gut for Eren.

"After what he did, after the real threat he poses, you still choose to trust him?"

Eren couldn't understand why Mikasa was still holding onto that. "So, you don't trust me?" There was her own temper backing those words, flaring in her tone, but it was battling with hurt too.

Mikasa blinked, eyes softening. " I trust you-"

"But not him, yeah I know," she cut in, gritting her teeth. "Except that you don't trust me. If you did you'd respect my decision."

"Eren, he hurt you," Mikasa tried hard to explain herself. "No one should do that, no matter if it's under orders or threat. It's not right."

"The world isn't black or white Mikasa!" Eren snapped.

"It is where is concerns you!"

"We know better than anyone else that sometimes you have to do something bad in order to prevent something worse from happening!"

"Not with you!"

"Mikasa!"

"Never with you!"

"Stop it! Stop all that!"

"Eren-"

"ENOUGH!" Eren bellowed, not caring about the many heads turning their way.

_'Why? Why can't she just understand?!'_

"Mikasa, I love you so much," Eren whispered out evenly, low enough only Mikasa and Armin could hear, the latter currently keeping his face entirely neutral. "But, I have to say this." Her bright eyes shimmered with emotion as they focused entirely on those of her sister's. "You have a dependency on me that is unhealthy. _It is_," she repeated for emphasis.

"Eren," Mikasa's eyes were shining. "I just need you to be okay."

Eren shook her head, hating herself then but moving forward. "You still don't get it... you just don't get it," she sighed. "Maybe we should call it a night. We all need to rest a lot for tomorrow." She gave them quick, hard hugs and strode off, ignoring their calls after her and stunning herself to have done as much.

"Hey Eren."

It was Reiner.

"Pretty girl like you shouldn't be frowning," he teased, but his eyes held concern as he looked to Armin and Mikasa across the courtyard. "Everything alright?"

Reiner really could be sweet when he wanted to be. It was surprising that he could be so gentle given his build and rather harsh-set features. One would expect such sweetness to come from Bertholdt, whom currently hovered over the bulky male's shoulder. But while Bertholdt was nice and he too looked at her with concern she knew he was the type that had to be approached for help, which in and of itself wasn't a bad thing.

"Yeah, kind of," she muttered. "We're all just angsty over the Expedition tomorrow."

He nodded in understanding. "With good reason, though I'm surprised you are, you'll be among the elite after all."

"I'm not worried for me, I'm worried about everyone else, all of you guys," she stepped closer and looked up at them. "If things go south, I have a fail-safe, you guys don't." She took Reiner's hand in her own and also looked meaningfully to Bertholdt. "Please look out for one another."

Reiner blinked. "Ah, dammit Eren." He shocked her by pulling her in, corded arms encasing her in a strong but warm hug. "You worry too much, we'll all be fine," he gave her a tight squeeze. "You'll _definitely_ be fine."

"Reiner's right," Bertholdt assured, happy to let his friend do the comforting.

Eren nodded against his chest, not feeling up to saying anything then, though she did look up at the large blonde after some time passed and he still hadn't let go.

He noticed her expression. "I'm not going to lie, I _really_ like the way your breasts press up against me," he grinned.

Reiner's breath rushed out of him courtesy of her knee.

"Eren!"

She turned away from the doubled-over Reiner. He'd be fine given the way Bertholdt immediately began to fuss over him.

It was Mikasa who'd called her name and the look on her sister's face didn't improve the mood.

"I confronted him."

"Confronted who?" Eren asked, mostly out of reflex before the words caught up to her. "You _confronted him?_"

"That's why I don't trust him, no matter what," Mikasa urged. "He was supposed to stay away from you, but he hasn't!"

Armin arrived, huffing and eyes flickering with recognition as he caught the tail-end of Mikasa's statement.

"Why would you do that?!" Eren angrily burst out at her sister. Her eyes pinned her brother next. "And you knew about it!"

"Yes," he confessed with no hesitance, breaths still trying to slow from chasing after Mikasa.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Mikasa needed to do it," Armin reasoned. His eyes swished away. "I thought it would help her... and I didn't think she'd _actually_ try to threaten him to stay away." He said this last part exasperatedly.

"I didn't help!" Eren contradicted. "You can't do shit like this Mikasa. We're not refugees anymore, you can get in real trouble here for threatening my Commanding Officer."

"I don't care," Mikasa's tone brokered no lie.

Eren really couldn't believe it. Even if her sister was angry she never would have suspected for her to pull something like this. Not here. Not with_ him_.

"If it were anyone else you could have jeopardized your entire enlistment!"

"It would have been worth it."

Mikasa turned soft eyes on her, to convey the emotion behind her statement was to be true.

It only served to truly piss Eren off. "For fuck's sake Mikasa! At least pretend to give a shit!"

"I care about you."

"Shut up."

"I have to care for you-"

"YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER! SHE WAS EATEN BY A FUCKING TITAN IN FRONT OF ME!"

It would have been utterly silent were it not for the way Eren was heaving. Her pants echoed across the stock-still courtyard, every eye on them. Slowly, very slowly, tears welled up in her eyes. She tried to contain them by blinking rapidly but the dam broke and their speed picked up as they quickly ran tracks down her face.

Mikasa couldn't say a thing, utterly frozen by her own grief as she was.

Armin tried.

"Eren," he said, stepping towards her.

"Don't," she halted his steps. "Please don't."

Armin frowned deeply but nodded. He understood.

Aware of what she'd done but choosing to ignore the attention it wrought, she quickly turned away, and hurried to get into the Castle.

She was stopped again, by Bertholdt this time as she passed by him and Reiner.

"Eren," his soft voice called and only because it was coming from him did she look back at him. "I'm so sorry."

Her brows drew together, in sympathy. "It's not like it was your fault Bertholdt... a lot of people died at Shiganshina."

Late that night, Reiner was massaging the spot between Bertholdt's shoulder-blades as he appeared to be puking out every last content in his stomach. His dear friend was an absolute miserable sight when he lifted his head; face ashen, drool and snot flowing, and a thousand-yard stare looking out at something that wasn't on the wall they were facing.

Reiner moved his hand to hook across Bertholdt's left shoulder as his forehead came down to rest upon his right shoulder. "I know. I know."

**End Notes:**

**Not quite the best parting right?**

**I started off with the intention to entertain and ended up half-agony. I guess that goes for a lot of SNK fanfics though!**

**Also, for the 57th Expedition, I decided to stick mostly to canon on that end. I'm only really going to be going over the stuff that's different, because there will be some major differences.**

**I hope the Petra x Eren conversation makes some sense. I will touch on it again in the next update, or at least it will make more sense why I wrote it like that in the next update.**


	6. Everything That Can Go Wrong Will

**Notes:**

**I'm actually not going to be writing out the entire 57th Expedition, since I'll be keeping close to canon. I'll only write out what happens differently. The first dregs of the AU-verse will begin here. Sorry for this short update but the next will make up for it as it'll be over twice as long!**

**Also, this chapter bounces POV a bit- Eren, Armin, and Levi. I'll be sure to mark them but they're pretty easy to spot regardless.**

**To the Guest who left a review about Eren dancing- I'm not sure if I can work that into the story. It doesn't really suit Eren's past, but the idea of Levi getting jealous should be easy enough to work with!**

**Chapter Summary:**

**Consider the chapter title to be ominous. The 57th Expedition yields nothing but pain. **

**Everything That Can Go Wrong Will**

**On Route to leaving the Walls**

**Early Morning**

There was excitement in the air, along with tremendous unease and tension. The sensations were thick enough to coat anyone in the vicinity, catching them in the fervor.

All of the Survey Corps were heading out, slowly making their way through the thunderous crowds of people that lined the city streets.

Eren couldn't stop looking out at the people that surrounded them. It felt different to be on this side, amongst those of the Scouting Legion. The majority of them were positive and joyous, their energy helping to push them forward.

She spot a particular pair of children and was struck with deja vu. They stood out, their tiny faces showing above those of the crowd from the back, no doubt due to standing on crates. The boy's eyes were positively shining as he cheered the Scouting Legion on. The girl next to him was hanging off his sleeve, but smiling shyly. It was similar to how she used to admire the Survey Corps when she was young, Mikasa always trailing after her.

Eren gave the two a soft smile.

She chuckled to herself as the boy began waving enthusiastically at her and she gave him a short wave back before turning forward- and blushing.

Levi had seen.

He arched an eyebrow in her direction before turning back forward himself.

Eren gripped the reigns of her horse tighter to keep from slapping a hand to her face, especially as she was reminded of the previous night. Levi had held her for longer than she believed he cared to, running a hand through her hair as she fought to stop being upset over her argument with Mikasa.

It might not seem like much, but earlier that morning she realized when she awoke that she didn't remember Levi leaving. She must have fallen asleep on him while in his arms. To further her embarrassment she'd buried her face in her pillow, and stayed there awhile when she realized it smelled of him. Eren had briefly entertained the idea the he too had fallen asleep next to her and simply awoke before her. It had certainly been too easy to still feel his arms around her, and to believe the indent in her bed had been caused by his body.

She shook her thoughts away, reminding herself not to read too much into it. Levi's kindnesses couldn't only be merited to her after all. It was foolish to believe so otherwise.

It should be enough that he was _'Levi'_ to her now, even in her thoughts, and no longer just her Captain.

She scanned the Survey Corps members behind her and sighed, wishing she had had the chance to talk to Mikasa before the Expedition. While Eren did not regret her words, as it always had bothered her how over-the-top Mikasa was where it concerned her, that did not excuse the way she had exploded on her sister. Mikasa deserved better than that.

She looked back once more, just to try, but she could not spot Mikasa's top bun. Even Armin's blonde head wasn't visible. Her sister only put her long hair up when she felt it necessary, like on missions. It wasn't a popular style, so it would make Mikasa easy to spot. But there wasn't sight of her, or Armin.

_'They must be further back in the formation,'_ she realized with a frown.

Eren had no choice but to seek her sister out afterwards. There was no doubt in her mind they wouldn't be able to.

She held her breath as the Survey Corps came to a stop just long enough for the gate to be opened. Nothing good ever came from the gates being opened.

_'And yet,'_ Eren's eyes filled with determination, and anger. _'The Scouting Legion has never had anything like me on their side either.'_

Commander Erwin called them forward and with mighty screams the Scouting Legion set off, quickly setting a galloping pace once outside the Walls.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**En Route Back to the Walls**

**Early Evening**

She closed her eyes with a groan upon blinking them open. The sun's rays had shone directly on them.

"Eren?"

Eren re-opened her eyes a sliver, then opened them fully.

Armin was blocking out the sun's rays by moving directly into her field of vision.

"Armin? Mikasa?"

Mikasa nodded to her from her left side, catching her hand in her own.

Eren's eyes widened and she immediately began to babble. "Mikasa... I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean what I said! I mean I did- but you know what I truly meant! Mikasa I-"

"Eren," Mikasa interrupted, giving her hand a squeeze and shaking her head. "You are already forgiven. I was wrong too. I... I understand that now. At least, I'm trying to." She gave Eren a pleading look. "I'll keep trying until I get it right."

"Mikasa, you shouldn't have to be anything but yourself. I'll always love you no matter what," Eren smiled. "I guess we both need to work on how to compromise over this."

Mikasa nodded and returned her smile.

She looked to Armin, whom was smiling at the two of them softly and tried to sit up, only to hiss in pain. Her body ached all over. She hadn't felt this bad since-

"The Female Titan," her eyes widened at the thought and she cleared her throat to rid it of its wobbly tone. She gazed between her siblings, whom sat on either side of her, accepting Mikasa's hand on her back helping to move her to sit up. "What happened to the Female Titan?"

Mikasa shook her head. "It got away."

Armin nodded and added, "The plan failed."

"The plan failed?" she echoed. She took notice of the cart she was in and looked out amongst the rest, remembering. They'd had trouble in the Expedition early on, before they even got to reach the Forest of Tall Trees...

There'd been some kind of abnormal Titan-

-except it wasn't merely abnormal.

It'd been a human, a Titan Shifter, like her.

But, unlike her it wasn't a Rogue fighting against other Titans.

In fact, it appeared to be after them-

-after her.

She'd had to make a choice, to shift into a Titan or to believe in the Survey Corps.

She chose to believe in the Survey Corps, and in the Levi Unit.

The Female Titan was caught, somehow-

-and Captain Levi left them with instructions to go on as he went back to check on the situation.

Something went wrong.

It must have escaped, because whoever it was came after them.

Gunther was the first to fall, sliced up while their attacker was still human.

In their shock, the person transformed, the Female Titan appearing once more.

The Levi Unit fell.

Erd, Petra, and Auruo.

One by one they'd been picked off by the Female Titan.

Murdered by someone who in truth was human-

-a human whom was working against humanity.

Eren, overcome by rage and grief transformed and-

She froze, coming back to the present, and choked back a sudden sob at what her eyes caught sight of. Almost immediately afterwards she sprang to her feet, ignoring the pain in her muscles as she almost tripped over her own feet in her haste to get out of the cart.

She didn't hear her siblings cries for her.

She didn't hear the shouts others gave as she shoved people out of her way.

She only focused on one thing, eyes filling up with dread, horribly wide as she came to a stop.

Bodies.

_There were. _

_So many. _

_Dead bodies._

Her hand just about slammed up to her mouth, to keep herself from crying out. Her legs moved without her control as she darted from cart to cart, each filled with bodies.

Eren wasn't able to keep from crying out this time as she came to a line of bodies that had yet to be place in a cart.

Three of them were rather well wrapped-up, but the final one had hair sticking out of one end.

Petra's signature hair color.

Tears sprung forth, the swell of hot liquid burgeoning from their hold as they raced down the curves of her cheeks.

"Eren," Mikasa called, arriving at her side with Armin in tow.

"Why?" she heard herself speak, voice broken by the hurt pushing on her chest, knotting up her throat. "Why are there people working against humanity? Why?"

"Eren," Mikasa repeated, eyes shaking as she attempted to place a comforting arm around her sister.

"No!" Eren snapped, dodging Mikasa's hold. "Don't comfort me!" Teal eyes swelled with emotion, hands balled into fists. "Let me feel this pain! This anger! I'll make them pay for these lives!" Tremors wracked her body and Armin gasped upon noticing that Eren's eyes were glowing bright, unnaturally so. "I'll destroy them!"

**(Slight Armin POV)**

Armin knew he had to calm his sister down quick. He'd spotted Commander Erwin and Captain Levi eyeing them from a distance as they began to come their way.

But what was up with Eren's eyes? In all the time he's known her, even after finding out she's a Titan Shifter, they'd never done that before.

Everyone flinched at the sound of a yell that echoed down to their very bones.

A Titan!

A Titan had sprung out of the forest and was heading their way. Upon further study they could make out it was chasing some soldiers on horseback.

Armin's hands shook, knowing what was going to happen even before the next wave of Titans burst forth from the dark caverns of the Forest of Tall Trees.

Commander Erwin's voice boomed out orders. It set off a wild frenzy of movement further fueled by fear.

"Armin, take Eren back," was all Mikasa said as she climbed onto a horse and sped off towards the first Titan.

Armin was the only person Mikasa trusted to look after Eren, which still came as a surprise at times to him given that he'd once believed he'd been responsible for Eren dying when she saved him from being eaten.

...he still had nightmares over that, watching Eren get eaten in his place, her hand reaching out for him.

He grabbed Eren by the shoulders and attempted to pull her back with him- only to let go in shock.

"Eren?"

Her skin was ice-cold to the touch, even through her shirt.

"Eren?" he tried again, moving forward to look at his unresponsive sister. "Eren, we have to-"

His eyes went wide.

**(End of Armin POV)**

Eren's eyes were fully glowing, an impossible color that shone out like starlight, made all the more eerie by the animalistic expression on her face.

"**No**," she ventured out, tone scratching up the backs of everyone within a few yards of her. Fear sunk into those who'd been disturbed enough to stop what they'd been doing and turned to look at her.

"**No**."

Reactions set in.

"Look at her! Look at her!"

"She's on their side! I knew it all along!"

"She's going to kill us!"

"Kill her first!"

Eren was entirely focused ahead, those around her belonging to some far-off world, even her brother. She watched the half-dozen Titans approaching, watched with no recognition as her sister dispatched the Titan who'd been about to eat a man and was now returning on horseback with him.

One Titan down, but the others were drawing closer still... and Eren could hear those in the forest who'd be making an appearance soon.

She walked forward, overcome by an unimaginable fury so cold her body was adapting to it. There was ice in her veins, in her head, in her heart.

"**No... no more...**"

People around her screamed, but no dared to get in her way. Her eyes still glowed like beacons of light and some kind of ice encased her hands, curled up her arms and shot out from under the ground in her wake.

Soldiers had begun to run from her.

Armin was rooted, unsure of what he was truly seeing.

Commander Erwin and Captain Levi were sprinting towards her.

They wouldn't make it in time.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUGGGGHHHHHH!**"

Eren's horrific screams echoed across the grounds, so loud in frequency everyone had to slap their hands over their ears for the worst of it. But, it was what _she did_ that was the true feat.

The ice around her hands seemed to tremble and sudden bands of it shot out, starting at her feet and coming up out of the earth as it traversed at an unmeasureable speed towards the Titans. The jagged pieces of ice grew bigger and reached higher the closer it got to them.

Everyone watched, transfixed.

The ice slipped around Mikasa and Ivan Dietrich entirely, striking out instead at the Titan that'd been chasing them. It speared it up through the collarbone, coming out from enough angles that the shards of ice had destroyed the nape entirely, killing the Titan.

It had taken less than 10 seconds for that first Titan to be killed by Eren's ice, and the rest followed all too soon.

Armin's pupils shook as he watched. '_Had they... the Titans...?'_

Mikasa and Ivan caught up to the force. It took Mikasa seconds to realize the incessant screaming was coming from her sister.

Ivan was unceremoniously thrown off as Mikasa leapt off of the horse and forced her way through the throngs of unmoving people.

By the time Mikasa reached where Armin was, the Titans in the far distance had all been slayed.

And yet, Eren still screamed, and her eyes still glowed. The ground around her was shaking.

It took a few moments.

A terrible CRACK! sounded from the earth before them, creating a crevice. More ice shot out, straight up.

Eren's screams finally died. She sunk to her knees, head lowered towards the ground, her hair having been freed of its hair-band fell forward to curtain her face.

Silence reigned for a few moments longer.

Not only had Eren taken out every Titan in eyesight with her bizarre ice, but she'd erected a wall of ice that cut off their view of the Forest of Tall Trees and the fallen Titans. The ice-wall looked to be about 15 meters high itself.

When the soldiers finally began to come to their senses, their reactions were still far from pleasant.

Armin and Mikasa stood on opposite ends of their sister, blades drawn and expressions tight.

It seemed the majority of the Scouting Legion was freaked out by Eren's display of power instead of being grateful she'd killed the Titans and likely saved all of their lives. The scared soldiers had their own blades drawn, waving them in their direction as they demanded answers.

"What was that?!"

"Tell us! Is she human or Titan?!"  
"Who is she really working for?!"

"Tell us!"

"What is she?!"

"Neither human or Titan!"

"A monster!"

**(Slight Armin POV)**

Armin kept his gaze steady, despite what he felt inside. Mikasa and himself were only two and the crowd around them seemed to keep multiplying. His eyes searched for the Commander or Captain Levi, but he had trouble spotting them.

His grip tightened as one of the men near him took a threatening step forward.

_Shit. _

"Hey! Back off you ungrateful assholes!"

It was Jean.

The duo-haired soldier was certainly proficient with his 3DM gear. By hooking himself to the top of a cart, Jean gained just enough momentum to launch himself over the top of the crowd and came to stand before Eren like Armin and Mikasa. He drew his swords out and barked, "What the hell is wrong with all of you?! She just saved our damn hides!"

"She's a monster!"

"No," Reiner spoke as he shoved his way through, Bertholdt uncharacteristically stoic as they too came to stand before Eren. Their massive size alone was scary enough. Coupled with their blades and fierce expressions, they became even more intimidating. "She's really not."

"I won't let you hurt my friend!" Connie shouted as he slid out between someone's legs.

Sasha had tried to do the same as Connie and ended up uprooting quite a few off of their feet as she hadn't been small enough to crawl between their legs without doing as such.

"You won't get n-near!" Sasha shouted, afraid of the sheer numbers against them but standing her ground all the same.

Ymir grumbled as she drew her swords alongside Krista, "This is why it's better not to make any damn acquaintances."

Krista shot Ymir a minute smile.

The presence of their friends on their side helped to bolster Armin and Mikasa, but it also served to make the crowd more angry.

Their yelling grew louder, demands and accusations each more ridiculous than the last.

As the one closest to Eren, Armin was the only one who heard it. He stilled and listened again. A frown stole over his face but he looked up, determined, when the sound repeated itself. Sheathing away both of his blades, he stepped out from his circle of friends until he was between the crowd and them.

Armin's gaze roamed over the wild eyes that made up the mass of the frightened and spoke, "Stand down." Glancing back to his friends, he gave them all a particular _look_ and walked back towards them. "Everyone."

Most people lowered their swords, somewhat confused.

"Why should we you prissy little shit!"

Armin's eyes pierced through the unfortunate man like chips of ice, tone melting into the special one he'd rarely had to use, but one that radiated absolute authority, "I said. **Stand. Down**."

Briefly, very briefly, his eyes caught those of Commander Erwin's, wondering about the spark of interest in the older man's eyes but dismissing it for the moment.

Armin's jaw jerked. He'd understood.

The higher-ups hadn't interfered because they knew they wouldn't need to. Armin had just exposed a side of himself he'd hoped to keep under-wraps, as only Eren and Mikasa knew about it. But how rarely did things go according to one's wishes?

_'And how did the Commander know we could handle it?'_

At the very least everyone had lowered their swords by now. He crouched down next to his sister.

"Eren," he whispered as he placed his hands on her shoulders, unsurprised when he was met with a river of tears flowing down her face when she looked up at him. He had heard her crying after all.

"Eren," Mikasa called out, simply abandoning her swords on the ground at the sight of her sister in tears.

Eren shook her head miserably. "I made the wrong choice," she sobbed, shaking. "I made the wrong choice."

She repeated, and repeated, and repeated the phrase until she finally relented to burying herself into the double embrace of her siblings. Eren's grief-laden cries brought some out among the rest.

Ivan Dietrich held his head in his hands, eyes flowing at the realization he's now lost two friends instead of one.

Others openly mourned friends... family... lovers.

Jean's eyes blinked rapidly, lips pressed against his sword under the guise of needing to cover his mouth.

Connie consoled Sasha.

Ymir watched Krista with hawk-like eyes, the latter whom looked rather melancholy.

Reiner leaned against Bertholdt.

Commander Erwin was one of very few (Hanji and Mike too) whom noticed Levi's blades fell to the ground as the hilt of each fell apart under his crushing grip.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Within the Walls**

**Late Evening**

She stared up at the sky with listless eyes, not paying attention to her brother or sister sitting in the cart with her as she vaguely caught snippets from the crowd as they ambled on through the town.

Already the sky above was matted with color, the orange and pink hues slowly overtaken by dark blues. Eren could not find the strength to lift herself up and look towards what was sure to be a warm sunset before the stars began to creep in.

That strength was found instead upon hearing some of the civilians bad-mouth the Survey Corps. She was ready to rip them a new one upon forcing herself up but when she looked out towards the crowd- she froze.

Both of them were there, same as before, the little boy and girl standing atop crates in the back. His eyes still shone in amazement and the girl beside him still smiled softly in their direction.

Eren hadn't been wrong then- in that they reminded her of Mikasa and herself... before the Colossal Titan had appeared at Shiganshina.

She was struck with the memory of watching the Scouting Legion return from an Expedition. She remembered catching Commander Erwin's eyes back then, only to be confused when he hastily looked away from her.

The injured and the broken trailed after the man then as they do so today. They were the lucky ones after all, unlike the dead in the back.

Eren turned away from the children, horrified by her own findings.

Her inner turmoil was short-lived as a loud voice of a cheery older man broke through her thoughts. At least, it was his shout of, "Captain Levi!" that caught her attention.

_'Levi...'_

She looked out, eyes roaming until she found Levi, whom was a little ways ahead of her cart, walking along on foot instead of riding his horse, which he lead by its leash.

Eren didn't outwardly react as she overheard the man introduce himself as Petra's father and went on to enthusiastically tell the rigid-stiff Levi about the letter Petra had written to him. Eren listened as the man revealed, "Petra wrote that she planned to devote herself to you, Captain Levi" and "...but, as her father, I think she's still too young for marriage."

She slumped back down into the cart, unaware tears were slipping out of her eyes even as her siblings moved to comfort her.

The Female Titan had got away, too many had died on the failed Expedition, and to top it all off-

_'She loved him. She loved Levi,' _her heart cried out.

_'...and he loved her back, didn't he?'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Former Survey Corps' Headquarters**

**That Night**

**(Slight Levi POV)**

He'd had enough of the crap and just wanted to see her already. He'd spotted Eren standing alone before the flames that are burning the remains of his Unit. His gut twisted as he stepped forward- only to stopped- again.

His patience long gone, he turned around in anger only to find himself looking up into the face of Mikasa Ackerman, whom still held onto his sleeve.

His anger had yet to leave him, but because it's Mikasa, he waited for her to speak before choosing whether it was worth keeping him from going to Eren.

"Thank you."

Levi was thrown off by the two words, temporarily. That didn't stop him from snarking at her a bit though, as he quickly assessed what she meant. "For what? For stopping you from making a mistake?" He is, of course, referencing to when Mikasa had disobeyed his orders and tried to take the Female Titan down instead of focusing on rescuing Eren from where they presumed she was in the Female Titan's mouth.

"For saving her," Mikasa corrected.

She didn't have to say whom.

Levi's eyes kept searching her. He resisted a sigh. "You were too reckless with yourself," he scolded.

"It's worth it."

He knew the answer was coming but it still pissed him off to hear it, enough to let it show on his face. He wasn't in the mood to be patient, and while he'd tried to be for Mikasa's sake, she just extinguished the last of it. No wonder Eren had fought with her sister the previous night. Mikasa just _didn't get it_.

"Tell me, how would you feel if Eren had died during the Expedition?"

Mikasa's eyes immediately widened in devastation.

Levi continued before she could say a word, "So, what makes you believe Eren would feel any different if you had died? Especially if it could have been avoided?" He barreled on. "If you care for her as you say you do, you won't let her feel that pain. We'll all die someday, no need to add extra duress to it." He fixed her with a sharp look, not acknowledging Armin who'd come up to stand next to Mikasa. "Be strong. Be brave. But, don't be reckless."

Levi waited just long enough to receive her nod and strode off.

**(End Levi POV)**

Eren couldn't focus on anything but the dead bodies burning before her in the funeral pyre. The flames of the fire were brighter than any she'd ever seen before. The stench coated the air, both nauseating and unforgettable. There was a sickness in her stomach reserved entirely for Marco, not wanting to believe he'd been burned away like this.

She's not entirely startled when something is placed around her shoulders, but she's also not numb enough yet to show no response.

"I'm not cold," she mumbled to Levi as he moved to stand beside here. Her own green cape had been lost during her Titan transformation in the Forest of Tall Trees. She neither had her jacket on or her gear. Eren merely stood in her boots, pants, and top.

"I know," he responded, but made no movement to remove it.

Eren looked back to the fire and hugged Levi's garment around her. "How do you do it?" she asked after a long moment of somber silence. "How do you cope with so much death?" She turned to look at him, face seemingly neutral but for the utter misery in her eyes of one who is feeling too much to express any one emotion. "How do you cope when you know they died, specifically, because of you?" Her brows drew down in a moment of pain, and she quickly switched her gaze away. "If I'd only made the right choice..."

"I told you," he spoke softly. "No one could have foreseen the outcome."

"But I still made the wrong choice!"

"Eren, do not blame yourself for the actions of another," he tipped her chin up. "I won't let you take blame for their monstrosity."

She shook her head _'okay'_ and he wrapped an arm around her middle. Eren all but melted into him, tears springing forth silently as she bowed her face into his neck, not bothering to care that she was crying for the umpteenth time that day.

Levi didn't mind, minute tears accumulating in the corners of his own eyes as he simply held her, his face caught in the fire's light.

Captain and Cadet be damned, no one would dare to say a thing to them.

The day had already been horrific enough without the Military Police showing up to unbelievably make it worse.

"Eren Jaeger."

She stiffened in Levi's arms as the squad of men led by the Military Police Commander Nile Dawk approached her.

Levi's hold tightened when she attempted to pull away. Having her in his arms then was helping to keep him from attacking. He knew what was coming but _how dare they_ do it right then, that very fucking night, as if they couldn't have waited until the morning at the very least.

"Eren Jaeger," Commander Dawk repeated, showing only a slight hesitance at her tear-stained face. "Due to the failure of the 57th Expedition of the Survey Corps, you are hereby placed under the custody of the Military Police as you await your second Military Tribunal, that which is due to take place at noon tomorrow."

The look on Eren's face would be paid for in blood and Levi did not care if he had to regress to his old ways in order to get it done.

**(Slight Armin POV)**

Armin watched his sister be led away in chains with hard eyes. He'd only been waiting for the man to move before making his own.

He waited until Commander Erwin was heading inside the castle before cutting him off.

"Armin Arlert," the man greeted.

He wasn't surprised the Commander knew his name, but he got right to it. "I know who the Female Titan is."

The Commander's eyes shone but they narrowed upon further inspection of Armin's face.

"You're angry."

"No," Armin's expression became intense. "I'm furious."

**End Notes:**

**The next update is an official Armin Interlude (meaning it's almost entirely in Armin's POV) considering that the whole operation against Annie is pretty much his baby. **

**Mikasa and Levi will have their own Interludes later on, along with another character I can't name yet. **

**On another note, I like to ship, and there will be Armin x Erwin in the next update.**

**I'd like to remind people, don't like don't read. While I LOVE feedback and suggestions, I write fanfiction primarily for my enjoyment, and in the hopes that there are others whom like the same things I do. **

**Lastly, Eren believes Petra loved Levi. However, when Petra had her chat with Eren in the previous update, it was Auruo she was referring to having a future with, not Levi. I wrote it like this on purpose to show that when someone dies, sometimes some truths die with them.**


	7. Badass, His Name Is Armin

**Notes:**

**2 reviews to address!**

**To Diclonious57- Eren's mother, I wouldn't call her a major plot point but she's an important part of Eren's eventual character development. But, I suppose I could add to the summary to make it better.**

**To Guest- I know it's been awhile since I've updated. I work full-time AND take college courses. As much as I love writing, there's only so much time I can devote to it. This is an extra long chapter to make up for it though!**

**Warnings! Smutty smut coming your way!**

**This is officially an Armin Interlude Chapter!**

**Chapter Summary:**

**The title pretty much says it all. There's a reason why people eventually become terrified of the young man that walks beside Eren and Mikasa.**

**Badass, His Name Is Armin**

**The Day After The Failed 57th Expedition**

**The Morning of Eren's 2nd Military Tribunal**

His back was ram-rod straight as he walked beside his sisters. The double doors at the end of the hallway seemed much too close. His teeth gritted at the thought of what must be done.

"Hey Armin, Mikasa."

He turned at the sound of his name. The Military Police Guards that had Eren chained up as they escorted her along paid them no mind.

"Any words?" Eren smiled, a half-hearted attempt to those whom knew her best.

Armin returned the facade, one hand clenched tightly at his side. He knew what Eren really looked for was some form of distraction to alleviate the situation.

So he gave one to her. "I've slept with Reiner-"

"What?!"

He gained the desired effect, but he wasn't finished yet.

"- and with Bertholdt-"

Eren's eyes slid impossibly wide.

Mikasa merely looked at him... and waited.

"-at the same time."

There, now he was done.

"Oh... wow," was all Eren said.

Mikasa wore a small smile and even the guards turned to look at him in bafflement.

Armin grinned lasciviously.

Eren burst with laughter. "I knew you weren't a virgin, but those two... at the same time... Armin, you dog!"

Of course, their bout of merriment didn't last. All too quick they reached the double doors and both Armin and Mikasa only watched, helpless, as Eren was taken inside.

He was actually surprised when Eren looked back before the doors closed and yelled, "Armin is a sexy papa!"

All these years and Eren could still rip a laugh out of him even in the most despairing of moments.

"Armin," he looked to Mikasa as they continued on. "Why are you wearing that face?"

_'How could I not?'_ he would have liked to have said, but it was imperative for some truths (or possible truths, as it is) to remain secret until necessary to be divulged.

"It'll make sense when this is all over," he promised.

Mikasa looked like she didn't believe him. He couldn't blame her for that.

The two siblings were met by Commander Erwin and Captain Levi when they rounded the corner. Only if someone was as observant as he would they taken note of the way the Commander's eyes momentarily shone upon him.

Captain Levi was greeted with a touch of warmth from the two siblings. The man's actions saving both of his sisters during the Expedition merited that much.

The Commander he had yet to fully sort out. Even after an entire night and dawn spent almost entirely with the man, Armin still hadn't cracked him. He was both pleased and jittered by that find, after all, the Commander of the Scouting Legion should not be easily read, even by someone like him.

But, it wasn't like Armin wasn't going to be spending a lot of time with said man. That part had already been established between the two of them. He'd crack him soon enough. Armin licked his lips at the thought and resisted a shiver when the pair of eyes a shade of blue lighter than his own fell to his mouth.

The siblings shook hands with Commander Erwin. Armin noted the Commander held onto his hand just a bit longer than necessary. His stomach flopped at that, which he dutifully ignored.

"Your new position grants you access to come along with me to the trial," Commander Erwin told him before he slid his eyes to Mikasa. "And come hell or high-water, we know you would find a way in. For the time being, you are a potential candidate for the new Levi Unit, Mikasa Ackerman."

The jerk in Levi's jaw was politely passed by them all as the siblings nodded they understood. Armin nodded to Mikasa when she looked at him. He'd explain his 'position' later.

"Siblings to Eren or not, you wouldn't be allowed to be present at this particular Tribunal unless you held these positions otherwise," the Commander said. With a nod at them he concluded at last, "Follow me."

It was almost exactly the same as before, down to Eren being chained to the post, of which Armin seethed at the sight of. He felt the tension in his shoulders climb when Eren looked their way and smiled sadly.

The young male was startled by the hand that came to land on his left shoulder. The Commander didn't look back at him when he glanced. The man only expertly rubbed the tension out of him without once having re-directed his eyes from their firm gaze forward.

_'Dangerous,'_ Armin noted as he gave in to the indulgence. He knew better than to get caught up... in hope.

Armin paid little attention to the trial, letting it fall to white noise. It came as no surprise on his end when Eren was declared to be handed over to the Military Police.

He could not look his sister in the eyes as Mikasa and himself were ushered out with the rest.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(Levi and Eren Snippet)**

_'It can't be... it couldn't be.'_

Eren's eyes widened.

_'I'm to be handed over to the Military Police? Why? Why not have ruled for my death then?! That would have been the kinder option!'_

She bit down hard on wobbly lip.

She was going to be handed over to the Military Police...

_'No.'_

Eren's eyes became harried as they darted across the floor, as if she looked for a sign amongst the tiles, anything that could help.

She could shift... right then and there, and get away. If she bit her lip just a bit harder, the skin would break, and she would bleed. That's all it'd take, right? If she focused on the goal to get away and bit down...

Eren trembled as she positioned her incisor on her bottom lip.

Just one little bite and-

-And her world went white, a startled gasp ripped out of her. Eren hadn't realized she was so in-tune with his scent that she recognized him before she fully saw him.

"Levi?"

"Yeah, it's me brat," he spoke as he leaned back from his hug, though he kept a hand on her shoulder as the other dipped into her hair. He'd been mindful of how he pressed her to his chest due to the way she was chained up. "I need you to relax."

"But-"

"The trial was a fake. It was staged to fool the Military Police and the general public," he informed her as he moved a hand to wipe away the stray tears Eren hadn't known she cried.

"It was a fake?"

"Yes," Levi nodded and reached behind her. "Your brother came up with the idea. There's not a lot of time, I have to fill you in on the plan-"

"Armin's plan?" she asked. It was important that she knew. Her brother's plans were always trustworthy.

"Yes," Levi repeated as the chains he'd worked on fell away. He placed a finger under her chin and tipped her face to him. "There's no time Eren. Listen up."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(Back to Armin POV)**

**Morning After The 57th Expedition**

The moment he left the Courtroom, Armin was in motion. He dismissed himself from the Commander and Mikasa, though not before he gave his sister a hug and the Commander a meaningful look before he took off. He had to make sure he'd make it in time to make the interception at the right moment.

As he suspected, Annie trailed behind her fellow Military Police companions, far enough back to be alone.

"Annie," he whispered out from the mouth of the alleyway, successfully catching her attention. He made sure she saw his face before he retreated further back.

"Armin," she called out breathlessly once they were both hidden. "Why are you dressed like that?"

It had begun.

Armin held up a short conversation with her until she agreed to help. He'd known she would, especially if he laid out some hard truths. Annie would have never gone along with complete bullshit.

It was that particular truth he focused on when a short while later he walked along with his sisters and Annie.

"That was easier than I thought it'd be," Eren mentioned as she pulled her hood down lower over her face. "Let's just hope they don't find out right away that Sasha's taken my place, though it won't last too long either... we don't look much alike at all."

"That's fine," he said as he aimed a smirk at his sister. "Both of you look similar enough, like you're up to no good with that same look in your eyes."

"My eyes are colorful," Eren shot back in a hushed tone, leaning into him as they walked. "And I have boobs too."

"You're saying she doesn't?"

"Mine are bigger."

"Hey," Annie interrupted. "If I hadn't helped you, how did you plan to escape?"

It was a valid question and Armin had waited for it to come up, but his insides seized up regardless.

Annie had taken over the Military Police Guard long enough for Eren and Sasha to make a switch when Eren was escorted out of the Courthouse.

"We would have had to bribe another Military Police Officer," he said carefully.

"That's insane, they would have sold you out anyways," Annie pointed out. "And you would have all had to have known Eren would be handed over, why didn't you escape before? Why here? Why now?"

"The main goal of the Expedition was a failure, but it wasn't pointless. We gathered invaluable information. That should have been enough..." his voice wavered, a calculated move. "Regardless, the complicated layout of this city, and by pretending to go along with the decision of the Court should have bought us enough escape time. If all else failed, Eren could simply transform and take off. Mikasa and I would go too, of course, which is why we have our 3DM Gear with us."

"I see," was all Annie said.

His eyes lingered on the shorter blonde for a few seconds. "There!" he cried out as led the way to the mouth of a tunnel that led down to an underground station. "We go through here. There's an underground city down here, if we take the correct tunnels to get to it." He and his sisters walked down the steps, slowly. "I can lead us through. We'll end up real close to an outer gate. We'll have to stick close together though."

"This certainly brings up fond memories," Eren remarked, less than enthused. "Huh?" She looked back towards the entrance. "Annie?"

Armin and Mikasa too turned back. The short female stood at the top of the steps, unmoving as her cobalt eyes focused at some point in the darkness beyond them.

"What's wrong?" Eren asked. "Don't tell me you're afraid of dark, cramped places?"

"Yes, I am," Annie spoke, arm crossed around her as she looked off to the side.

He didn't show how his nerves spiked at that. Annie was good, but he was better.

"I'm sure a brave, suicidal bastard like you wouldn't understand how the rest of us feel, having normal, weak fears," Annie continued.

"Weak? That's pretty funny coming from a girl who can pick up a man twice her size and spin him around in mid-air," Eren challenged. "Stop being an idiot and hurry up."

The trio of siblings turned to walk down once more. Armin noted Eren's fists were clenched and Mikasa was far more rigid than usual. His mouth ran dry when they only made it down a few more steps.

"No, I won't go that way. It scares me," Annie remained firm, and still didn't look at them. How much longer would this go on? "If we aren't going above ground, I won't help."

Armin knew it was pathetic to hope for otherwise, given everything, but he still wished-

"Just get down here!" Eren shouted.

It hurt to hear the way her voice caught. He knew what his sister pleaded for, a small scrap of miracle that Annie... turn sides.

"I'll hold your fucking hand the whole way if you want! Just stop screwing around!" Eren continued.

He thought that was where the whole thing would finally unravel, but it was Mikasa's comment that did it.

"Eren, don't shout," she warned her sister.

"It's not a problem, is it, Mikasa? Jeez guys! I'm hurt. As if I wouldn't notice there's been no one else around for awhile," Annie looked down right at him. Her gaze chilled him. "Oh Armin, when did you start looking at me in that way?"

His grip on the flare gun tightened behind his back. It was only a matter of time now. His eyes were wide upon his fellow blonde. "Annie... why did you have Marco's Maneuver Gear during the inspection?" He took a single step up, forcing Annie to focus on him. "Marco and I used to repair our equipment together. It's why I was able to recognize the tiniest marks and dings when you brought it in. Why did have it? What did you-" He cut himself off. He couldn't finish that question. The mere idea that Annie could have been behind Marco's death would bring up too much for him to deal with right now.

_'Breathe through the nose,'_ he reminded himself. _'Just breathe... breathe...'_

"I see," Annie's tone held no inflection of emotion. Was she really so callous? Or was she pretending even then? "Well... I happened to find it."

_'NOOO!'_ he wanted to scream. To scream against the truth that stared him right in the face. The horrific reality she implied.

Armin made a fist with his free hand, concentrated on the way the nails bit into his palm. "Then... it was you who killed the two Titans we captured."

He hadn't phrased it as a question.

Annie disregarded that. "Who knows... but you must have known this, all this time, why didn't you act then?"

His heart constricted. "Because I still can't believe it!" he shouted, eyes conveying his every emotion. "I wanted to think my eyes had deceived me. But the Expedition..." He glanced down briefly. "I had no choice but to confirm it then, and yet... why didn't you kill me? You had to have known I would piece it all together. Hell," he laughed, short and bitter. "I spelled it out, that I knew who you were when I told Jean you were the one who was responsible for Marco's death... You had to know then, that's why this is happening now."

"Yeah, I know. I think so too," she responded tonelessly, eyes bright on him. "Though, I never expected you to push me this far. I should have killed you, why didn't I?"

"Annie!" Eren stepped forward. "There's still a chance... I know you're just going along with this because you have a shitty sense of humor! Get down here!" his sister begged. "You can prove something just by coming down here with us!"

All their true motives hung heavy in the air:

_Join us!_

_Do what's right!_

_You can still turn this all around!_

_Please Annie!_

_Don't do this!_

"Get down here and prove it!" Eren shouted.

"I can't..." Annie's voice finally held some emotion. It aroused another chill in him, snaking up his spine. "I have failed to become a warrior."

_'Warrior?'_

He shot out an arm when Eren attempted to move past him.

"Armin?!" Eren eyes' begged for one last chance.

"Lets talk Annie!" he tried, heart racing. "We can still talk!"

Annie's eyes held nothing.

They were done.

"That's enough," Mikasa's stone-cold tone drew all eyes to her. Her dark gaze held a fierce glare as she threw off her green cloak and drew out a blade.

_'Mikasa...'_ he internally chastised his sister. But, he knew they'd done all they could. Annie made her choice. The last of their hopes had crashed and burned.

_'Annie.'_ It wasn't just for her sake he'd hoped he was wrong. If he was right about her, then he could very well be right about the others.

"This is pointless," Mikasa continued. "I'll tear you apart again Female Titan!"

Armin thought he finished with the last bit of dread Annie could dredge out of him. But, when she hunched over and begun to laugh hysterically, she managed to yank out some more out of him.

"Oh Armin, I'm sooo glad I could be a good person to you," she drawled sarcastically, cruelly. "You've won your bet, but now, here is mine!"

He shot the flare the moment she raised her finger to her mouth. The hidden Survey Corps members sprang out. Within seconds they had Annie immobilized.

It was all for nothing.

He caught Annie's movement, caught the shine of the dagger on her ring at the same time Mikasa did. Yet, Mikasa was faster than him. She caught Eren and himself by the collars, bringing them down with her into the tunnel as Annie cut herself on her ring.

The deafening crackle and explosion of Annie's transformation rang through his ears.

The trio fell back hard onto the tunnel floor.

Annie's transformation destroyed enough of the tunnel entrance that it opened up a view to the sky, or in their case, it opened up their view to Annie. Her Titan body appeared out of seemingly nowhere in a dense cloud of steam.

They'd never been sure how the Titan transformation process worked. Eren was always covered by too much steam when her's occurred. They, however, were close enough to Annie then that they were within it. It was beyond eerie and utterly terrifying to watch the way muscle, bone, and blood came together to form up the Female Titan.

Said Titan which immediately crouched upon transforming and shot a hand in their direction.

"Shit!" he cursed as they all ran deeper into the tunnel until they were out of reach. "Dammit! The way she was acting... she must've seen through me all along! She knew we were going to try to ambush her underground! If only we would have had more time we could have come up with a better way to handle her!"

"Focus Armin," Mikasa reminded. "What should we do now?"

"I'm guessing there's a back-up plan to the back-up plan," Eren added. "Captain Levi didn't have a lot of time to go through a lot with me. He told me to listen to you."

"First of all," he addressed. "We need to rendezvous with Team 3 on the surface. We knew there was a likely chance Annie wouldn't go into the tunnel or that she may transform before hand. At this point we have no choice but to fight Annie... in her Female Titan form. Meaning, Eren, you'll have to transform yourself and assist with her capture. That okay?"

Eren nodded, but her eyes were strained. "Yeah."

"That ice-crystal ability of yours would have been helpful in this endeavor, but we know next to nothing about it, especially considering how you manifested it outside of your own Titan form. Major Hanji collected samples but can't make any sense of them yet."

"I'm sorry."

"What?" he frowned. "Hey, don't apologize."

"But, you're right," Eren insisted, bright eyes flashing. "If I had any freaking idea how to use these abilities the situation wouldn't be as dire as it is."

"Eren," Mikasa cut in. "Don't be too hard on yourself."

"She's right," Armin agreed, nodding in Mikasa's direction. "Even if we did have a handle on your abilities, there's no telling that Annie wouldn't know how to counteract them all. As it is, it's safer to assume she does know and not place all our hopes on them. Our best bet is for you to subdue her."

"Oi!"

The trio looked further down the tunnel. A couple of Survey Corp's members stood in the shade of light from the small pothole entrance.

"It's Team 3!" Armin acknowledged as the trio began to run to them.

"Did your attempt fail?" one of the men called out.

"It did!" Armin returned. "Move on to the next sta-"

He jerked back, horrified as he shot an arm out unnecessarily as his sisters had already come to a stop behind him. The trio watched as the shadow that blocked the sunlight moved again. The Female Titan's foot smashed through the pothole, shattering the tunnel ceiling. The action blew wind and debris their way. It caused their eyes to sting and noses to cringe from the acrid, sewage smell blown right into their faces.

Armin coughed as the dust settled. "She k-kicked it in?!"

His eyes focused on the body parts sticking out from under the wreckage. There was no doubt the hard brick and smashing force from the Female Titan's foot had killed all members of Team 3. So focused he was on the scene he didn't notice Eren moved forward.

"We have to help them!" Eren cried.

Mikasa grabbed her by the collar and yanked her back. "Eren! Stay back!"

"Mikasa!" Eren struggled in her hold. She wrenched her eyes away from the fallen men and glared at her sister. "Mikasa, let go!"

"Eren, they're already gone," he told her.

The duo-colored orbs widened, then shut hard as if trying to erase the truth of his words.

"That bitch wouldn't mind killing Eren?" Mikasa voiced, finally letting go of her sister when there was no danger of her running off.

It wasn't hard for Armin to understand Annie's motive. "She risked it..." he said as his eyes sharpened on the newly-made entrance. "She smashed the tunnel open hoping it wouldn't kill Eren. It's absolutely crazy! That's what makes her even scarier! She's desperate!" He motioned for them to run once again and took a slight lead to guide them, the map of the underground in his mind's eye. It'd been easy to memorize given the many years he'd spent memorizing city layouts. "Annie will be trying her best to capture you Eren and that doesn't seem to include you in one piece!"

He rounded the corner and motioned for them to stop and rest. They were near the original entrance. Armin's heart pumped loud, hands clenching and unclenching, but he forced his mind to stay calm. His sisters were in danger. No matter what else he felt, he'd force a calm over himself. Temporary if it must be.

"What should we do?" he voiced aloud, eyes assessing the area. "She cut off our escape. Even if she we jumped out using our gear, she'd ambush us the second we surfaced, on either end." He paused as Annie's foot smashed through once more, though not close enough to pose a direct threat. They were better prepared this time, using their green cloaks to cover their eyes and mouth to block out the dust and smell. "But if we stay here, it's only a matter of time before she crushes us."

He started when Eren stood up quite suddenly.

"I'll handle this!" she cried, determined. "Like that time with the cannonball!" She extended a hand to each of them, which they took, allowing her to help them up. She pushed them against her so that they were plastered to her sides. "Stay close to me. Lets do this!"

Armin and Mikasa watched as Eren raised a hand and bit down hard across her thumb, drawing blood. Eren let out a yell and immediately bit down again. Mikasa and himself closed their eyes at the painful shouts that Eren kept letting out, as her teeth mashed through skin, a sickening crunch of bone on bone each time.

"Not again! Why now?!" Eren fell down onto her knees, holding onto her bleeding hand. "Why again?! It hurts!"

Armin stood stock-still, trying to process what he just heard. His sister had told them in detail about the time she failed to transform the first time when training with the Levi and Hanji Units. She hadn't mentioned this pain or screaming though. Had it happened then too? Or was Eren biting down too hard in her desperation?

He sincerely hoped it was the latter.

"You can't transform without a specific goal right?" he reminded, hating to push his sister but knowing they had little choice for survival otherwise. "Clear your mind! Focus on it again!"

"I'm trying!" Eren almost pleaded as she bit down once more, right to the bone. Her abject scream this time caused Mikasa to crouch down next to her.

He tensed, knowing this could go either way.

"Aren't you just hesitating to fight Annie?" Mikasa accused.

"Eren?" Armin's eyes widened at the way his younger sister froze.

"Don't tell me you still refuse to accept she's the Female Titan? What just happened right before your eyes?" Mikasa continued, pushing, doing what he couldn't. It was Mikasa who'd always been able to dish out the hard realities in the group. He looked for answers, Eren tried to force her way through, and Mikasa kept the most level head (except when it explicitly concerned Eren's safety). "That bitch killed so many of your comrades." By the way Eren choked at that he could guess she was recalling the Levi Unit. "Are you going to accept that? Do nothing for them?"

_'Oh Eren.'_

"Shut up! You're not helping!" Eren boasted.

He winced as she bit down, again; as she failed to transform into a Titan, again.

It made sense, Eren's struggle to accept the truth about Annie. She hasn't had much time to wrap her mind around it, likely had very few facts proving it. Whereas they... whereas he...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Former Recon Corps' Headquarters**

**Night of the Failed 57th Expedition**

**(The Previous Night)**

Fear went hand-in-hand with his life, that was an absolute truth he would never try to dissuade himself of. It set him apart from his sisters, whose bravery could be measured by limits far beyond the human norm, further creating a gulf between them in that particular respect.

Although, none of this is to say he hadn't improved. There are some things you do simply grow out of. He spent most of his life on the rather small, rather timid, and rather physically weak side.

The first category could be struck from the record. His surprising growth spurt during the middle of his Academy training transformed him from the short and bony, baby-faced, 16 year old he'd been when they arrived (he waited for his sisters to turn 15 so they could all enlist together, as he was a year older than they) to the 5' 9" ( or 175 cm) aristocratic-faced 19 year old whom outfitted a particularly lean build. While he knew and didn't truly care that he'd never be thickly-muscled, he did get a slight embarrassment that his thin weight made him so easy to carry around. At least, Reiner throwing him over his shoulder when he'd been dizzy from a faucet-like head-wound during their attack against the Female Titan being much more welcomed than Connie's being able to sail through the air, carrying him close to bridal-style at the Battle of Trost after he'd given the last of his gas for Mikasa to use.

The second category remained somewhat true. Call it fear, nerves, social anxiety or timidity- whatever the name, he could encompass them one and all. He was irrationally suspicious of strangers, tended to blend into the background amongst groups or amidst conversations that didn't require his direct input, the notepad he always carried on his person was sometimes brought out for the sole purpose of avoiding interaction, he often built up potential interactions with others in his head, Titans still scared the shit out of him, and dealing with very exuberant people for too long a period wracked him with physical ache.

It was really during the Academy that this part of him changed as the people he was close to expanded to his friends and not just his sisters. Before them, there were few exceptions to his keeping his distance in regular, daily interactions (ie, his parents and grandfather).

Eren was the first he opened up to, and now had known her for the better part of 14 years for it. Despite that she wielded a passionate and excitable nature, there was such an openness about her he couldn't help but to cherish her for it, even though he often found such a personality irksome in others.

Mikasa was just as open in a very different way. Her calm demeanor often provided a balm to his senses- especially whenever Eren would run off again or find herself in another scuffle.

He never felt the need to dissect his sisters as he did everyone else. It was because they were who they were, because they loved him with the same equal force he did them, because he trusted them as they did him- that he called them family- not for the years they'd known each other (their growing up together was merely a result of their bond to one another).

It was his sisters that provided him with his best exception, that which was later further fueled by his friends.

Simply put, they gave him courage. Although he grew up riddled with fears others would thankfully never come to know, his sisters helped to draw the better part of him out. A self that begun to culminate, in part due to necessity, in the 5 years they spent as refugees on the streets, and was honed during the Academy.

Because if there was one quality of Armin people could note other than his intellect, it was the fire that flit through his whenever someone he cared for was hurt or in danger of being hurt. Even when weighed heavy with fear, his concern for others was more than enough to keep him level- and often lethal. That was what made him truly impressive (or frightening if you're caught on the opposing end).

It was such a fire that held him before Commander Erwin (Lt. Mike stood in the corner) after he had demanded a private conversation upon revealing he knew who Female Titan was. Currently, they were in the Commander's old office at the Former Recon Corps' Headquarters, Eren having been taken away by the Military Police not too long ago.

Standing before such a man, Armin was reminded of the last category. 3 years at the Academy hadn't blessed him with the same robust physique that etched the entire form of the 6' 2" (or 188 cm) Commander of the Scouting Legion. Far from it. His light musculature served him well enough, and long ago his nerves would have definitely gotten the better of him in such a situation, if not for the side of himself that could not be stopped when it was needed.

There was no fear in him then, but unlike most other times there was an added element- anger.

"I want to hit you," he started, honestly.

Lt. Mike's eyes cut to him, clearly surprised.

Commander Erwin's brows rose, but he gave no other indication as to what he felt about his abrupt statement.

The Commander was good, great even. Armin acknowledged as much.

"I won't," he continued, eyes never straying from the taller man's. "But I really want to. You should know that, going into this, which is why I'll settle for telling you off, no matter what trouble it may bring me afterwards."

"How dare you," Armin coldly intoned, eyes frosting over. He inadvertently moved so that he was only a foot away from the Commander, head forced to tip up to meet the man's gaze. He kept his voice chillingly low, as he had when he ordered the Survey Corps' members to stand down after Eren's shocking display of ice-crystal power. "From the very beginning Eren was bait! I knew something was off about the information you revealed at the at the induction ceremony but I couldn't confirm my suspicions until the Expedition. From the ceremony to the arrival of the entire Survey Corps here at the Former Headquarters and finally to the Expedition itself, you purposefully dangled Eren before everyone, reminding them all through the various Titan Shifting training exercises of what her power posed, all in the hopes of drawing out other Shifters." He balled up his fists. "And in the hopes they wouldn't make a move until the Expedition itself." His eyes narrowed in a moment of utter ferocity. "How dare you endanger her life on such a gamble."

He breathed in and out heavily through his nose, teeth gritted, nails digging into his palms. His stomach rolled at the strong emotions and he forced out a long breath to avoid letting them overwhelm him. He could deal with taking out his frustrations later. So long as there was a later he could compartmentalize them away for now.

"The part I hate the most, is I know I'd have done the same," he admitted, tone becoming less forced to keep steady. His eyes had never left the Commander's throughout the ordeal and the man's expression hadn't changed but for the intensity of his gaze. "Your decision wasn't wrong or even a bad one. But," he stressed. "Eren is my sister. I cannot condone such negligence of her safety, no matter that another Titan Shifter was drawn out."

"Sounds like a contradiction," Lt. Mike pointed out.

Armin caught the other man in his sights, letting a few beats pass as he assessed the man even larger than the Commander. "I know, it is. Those who cannot make sacrifices will never change a thing. However, my sister-" His eyes flicked back to the man before him. "Both of my sisters are sacrifices I'll never accept, not while I'm alive."

"What do you propose I should have done, Armin?"

He felt a shock ring through him at the Commander's question, as he realized who he was about to lecture. His shoulders may have straightened as he barreled on nonetheless. "It's easy for me to lay blame and point out mistakes after the fact. You honestly did the best you could have done at the time." The Commander's brows rose again, just slightly at that statement. Armin found he couldn't make out the specific emotion behind it. "But, I would have recommended letting those closest to Eren know what was going on, especially as we were potential resources for information and unquestionably loyal due to Eren's predicament."

He paused and looked out the window at the courtyard below. The fires no longer burned but the piles of funeral pyres were visible in the moonlight. "I can't say for sure it would have changed anything. After arriving here, I already had my suspicions of a person of interest for the deaths of the Titan experiments, but I had no concrete proof or motive. If I'd had access to the details behind those two deaths or realized your suspicions of other Titan-Shifters, we may have been able to piece who it was before the Expedition, and subsequently been better prepared for it."

"That's riding on a lot of assumptions," the Commander told him. "It's not safe to weigh on so many when in a tight spot."

He looked back to the man. "My siblings and I have been in many tight spots before. Once all paths are exhausted, you forge a new one- or die."Armin shook his head and sighed. "Again, this is all easy to say after it's all said and done. I'm still not happy with your choice but I don't blame you."

"What was the point of all that then?"

Armin raised a single brow in Lt. Mike's direction but kept the rest of his face and tone utterly neutral. "It made me feel better."

"Eren was right," Commander Erwin spoke, eyes flashing bright as Armin faced him. "You're highly intelligent."

He was honest enough with himself to admit he greatly enjoyed the compliment from such an esteemed man. "They're the impressive ones. Mikasa is already considered to be among the elite fighters and Eren can transform into a damn Titan, much less whose passion alone could fuel an army." Armin smiled and shook his head. "I think we all like bragging about each other."

"Understandable," the Commander commented. "But if you don't mind, I think now we should discuss who it is you believe is the Female Titan."

"It's more than belief, all evidence points to her, but," he hesitated, hoping the hurt he felt wasn't plain to see in his eyes. While he wasn't quite like Eren whom always displayed her emotions so openly, it was hard to keep so much inside of him. "I also have suspicions as to who the Colossal and Armored Titans are."

The Commander's eyes betrayed real shock, visibly widening as his mouth parted open. "You didn't mention that before."

"I planned to, but the mention to the identity of the Female Titan alone was enough to get your attention. I certainly would have if you didn't grant me a private audience," Armin explained.

"How come?"

"Because if I'm right it means all these Shifters are people I personally know... and had trusted." His fists shook as he got the words out. "It's not that I'm never wrong, but for once in my life I'm really hoping I am."

"Lets sit down," Commander Erwin offered as he placed a hand on his upper back to guide him to sit on the chair in front of his desk.

It was a rare moment, where Armin was too wrapped up in his thoughts and/or emotions to process that the gesture had been rather soothing and not entirely unwelcome. The Commander sat in the chair behind the desk, directly across from him, while Lt. Mike leaned his hip against the desk, body angled to face Armin. They didn't say a thing, waiting instead for him to speak when he could, for which he was thankful.

He took a sharp breath and plunged right in. "To start with, I have evidence that my former fellow cadet of the 104th, Annie Leonhardt, currently with the Military Police, is the Female Titan."

"The first thing to note is the gear check conducted after the deaths of the two experimental subjects, Sawney and Bean. A couple of days prior, my former fellow cadet Marco Bodt was killed-in-action at the Battle of Trost," he noted Lt. Mike looked confused by the abrupt change but Commander Erwin's eyes were simply urging. "He was a close friend and we were both very meticulous about our gear, so we made a habit of repairing them together since our Academy days. I came to know his gear as well as my own, every little mark and ding, which is why I was able to recognize it when Annie brought it in for inspection."

"Yet, you didn't mention that to anyone."

Armin shook his head. "One of my friends keeps a fragment of Marco's bone with his belongings and I've had to console another about his death not too many nights ago." He looked down at the desk. "Annie was always a lone wolf and kept her emotions heavily guarded. It's not out of the realm of possibility that she may have harbored feelings for Marco and took his gear as a way to remain close to him. At least, at the time that's what I believed to be true, what I wanted to believe was the reason behind her actions, especially given how they were both among those whom expressed a sheer desire to join the Military Police from the start. But, maybe I simply didn't want to make the leap then that she may have taken his gear for nefarious reasons. I had no reason to doubt her after all, and yet the feeling of unease never left me."

"It certainly may have been insensitive to question her had the first reason been true," the Commander acknowledged.

Armin nodded and looked back up. "The next pieces of evidence didn't come about until the Expedition. After confronting the Female Titan, I was able to discern her identity based on two other factors, her knowledge and her appearance."

"When I first came across the Female Titan, I was alone after she'd taken out the rest of my squad. She caused me to lose my horse and to be flung onto the ground, but instead of killing me she only lifted my hood up to look at my face and then took off. I realized then she must be looking for Eren and suddenly all you'd done to place the focus on Eren made sense. I only couldn't make out why she hadn't killed me," Armin focused on the Commander's face, licked his lips. "At least, not until I confronted her the second time."

He placed his elbows on the table, coming to rest his chin on his laced fingers. His gaze dropped to the Commander's hands, currently laced together with the thumbs up upon the table as well. "I was met up with two of my fellow former cadets, Jean Kirschtien and Reiner Braun. We caught up to her, but this second time I sustained damage. My friends are among the top of the class and therefore could hold their own. Yet, again, she didn't kill me, even when I looked right at her. The longer I stared... it simply clicked."

A hand slipped out of his hold and he raised a finger. "The Female Titan was a Shifter like Eren, given her apparent intelligence and her display of killing humans instead of eating them." A second finger went up. "She was looking for Eren, and knew her well enough to know exactly what she looked like." A third finger. "Based on the similarities between Eren her Titan, the Female Titan as a human would likely resemble a short, blonde female with blue eyes and a nose with a bump." His fingers curled into a loose fist back onto the table. "Annie matches that description, she knows what Eren looks like, she killed everyone in her path but her former cadet mates, and she turned up with Marco's gear simply to pass inspection." He narrowed his eyes. "But just to be sure, I tested her knowledge in two parts."

He sucked in a breath and laid his palms flat on the table. "When Jean was maneuvering around her and she attempted to strike him down, I yelled out at him, _'Avenge Marco! That's whom killed him! Avenge Marco and don't let her go after our suicidal bastard!'_ The Marco part is self-explanatory, but only someone from the 104th would recognize the nickname Eren had been granted with, _our suicidal bastard_." He heaved a breath. "The Female Titan completely stilled her movements and simply... let us escape."

Armin looked up. "All evidence points to Annie Leonhardt."

"Indeed it does," the Commander agreed. "Thank you for your input. From now on, never hesitate to bring any suspicions or new information to me. No matter if it seems unfounded, trust that I will take you seriously."

"Yes sir!" he promised, sitting up straight. He then tensed. "As for the Colossal and Armored Titan..." He paused, taking note of how the two bigger male's attention appeared to focus more intently upon him. "The reason I called for total privacy is because of them, though regarding those two, it's only my suspicions I can give as I lack the same evidence as with Annie."

"To start, if it is them, I highly suggest they not be confronted until after we confront the Female Titan. Separating those two will be difficult enough, but we definitely don't want to take on all 3 Titan Shifters at once."

Commander Erwin's eyebrows rose again but he only asked, "And their names are?"

Armin briefly recalled what he revealed to Eren and Mikasa just earlier. His stomach clenched. "Reiner Braun and Bertholdt Hoover, among the top 3 of my class."

The man before him waited a beat. "And your suspicions?"

He knew it was the Commander's place to urge him but it was hard for him not to direct a glare to the man while he was fighting down a wave of hurt.

Armin sucked in a breath through his teeth. "To start, they're all from the same place, some remote crop of villages. That doesn't seem like much, but if they are Shifters it'd make sense that sharing common backgrounds founded whatever ideologies they follow. Though, I'm more than sure they all lied about where they're really from. We have to assume they may know the truth about Titans and whatever it is, they're on the side of the Titans, or better yet, they're against humanity."

"But the real suspicion is behind the interaction between Reiner and the Female Titan when we fought against her during the Expedition. I didn't think much of it then, how at one point Reiner had been caught in the Female Titan's hand and yet miraculously escaped. I'd thought Annie chose not to kill him but the more I think about it the more obvious things are." His flat palms fisted. "When Jean and Reiner met up with me, I told them the Female Titan was a Shifter after Eren. After we realized we'd all been given different information about my sister's location, it was Reiner whom prompted me to theorize as to where Eren likely was. It was Reiner whom suggested we engage the Female Titan to bide time. It was Reiner whom so foolishly attacked her only to literally fall into her palm, that he then sliced through. After we got away, I thought she'd been looking at her palm because she was waiting for it to heal. But, now I believe she was reading something off of it. It was only then that she took off in the exact direction I'd theorized Eren was in."

Armin's shoulders shook. Tears pricked his eyes, but he no longer cared if he cried in front of the two men, not as he wallowed in guilt. "It was only Reiner who could have passed on that information to her... Eren, it was all my fault!"

His eyes welled up and it was only by the skin of his teeth that they didn't spill over.

At least, not until he was startled. He choked up as his shoulders were seized and he was turned to the side, a few stray tears released out of surprise.

Commander Erwin kneeled before him, expression earnest, as both of his hands held onto Armin's upper arms, moving up and down soothingly.

"You truly are remarkable," the man told him.

Armin's heart rocketed into his throat. He nodded in return.

The Commander allowed for a small smile before he set his face straight again. "But, I'm going to need you to keep being remarkable for a little while more. I'd greatly appreciate your input in coming up with a plan to free Eren and capture the Female Titan."

Armin brushed his tears away as the Commander's hands fell off. He paused for a second at the unexpected pang, but refocused quick, giving the man in front of him a determined set of eyes. "Already ahead of you."

For the second time, Commander Erwin's expression betrayed surprise.

They strategized and improvised on end, finishing well into the wee hours of the morning.

Armin blinked at the Commander's sudden stare.

"Lt. Mike, please escort Cadet Arlert to a room. It's time he got some rest, though I'm afraid it's too late for a full night's sleep."

Lt. Mike nodded and motioned for Armin to follow.

Armin stood up, but raised a brow at the Commander. "What about the two of you?"

"I assure you we'll get our rest too," Commander Erwin looked amused. "Rest well."

"Yes sir!" Armin called, flushing lightly as he trailed out after the Lieutenant.

The man allowed him to set the pace, falling just a step ahead of him to guide the way.

Armin discreetly studied him out of the corner of his eyes. Lt. Mike had to be the largest man he'd ever come across, taller and broader than even Commander Erwin himself. And yet, for all his size, Lt. Mike didn't quite hold the same presence or threat level as the Commander. Or at least, he didn't show it.

However, Lt. Mike was still a large male... good-looking too. While this particular man wasn't the one he'd been imagining for the past few hours, he'd no doubt sate him.

Armin bit his lip at the rush of heat. He gazed at the large man, eyes sweeping over the burgeoning torso, and considered...

Lt. Mike moved, face suddenly in his line of view.

Armin yelped, coming to a stop as the man inched close to his neck and sniffed him?'He watched, dumbfounded as the man pulled back up, smirked, and continued walking. There was no choice for him but to keep following.

Lt. Mike finally opened a door on their right and showed him in. "You've got about four hours at best. Get as much sleep as you can," the man's voice was a light gruff, rather pleasant. "I'll come by again to wake you."

"Why did you smell me?"

Lt. Mike stopped in place, eyes wide on Armin.

Armin could guess it wasn't a question the older male was often met with.

The man cocked his head, a movement somehow not clashing at odds with his size. "My sense of smell is rather extraordinary," was the simple answer.

Armin nodded, as though that were a common thing. "What do I smell like?"

This clearly was new for the much bigger man, whom gave a surprising chuckle. "Parchment and ink, but also a layer of citrus."

"Lemons are rare to come by," Armin smiled. "But, I'm rather fond of their taste... What does Major Hanji smell like?"

The man raised a brow and crossed his arms, but answered. "Very musty, but not unpleasant."

"Eren?"

"Cinnamon," he made a face. "And yet like earth."

"Commander Pixis?"

"Gin."

"Captain Levi?"

"Black tea, and steel."

"Commander Erwin."

"He has no scent." Lt. Mike had been smiling until then.

Armin furrowed his brow. "Why?"

"He's always covered by someone else's scent."

That, surprised Armin. Not because what it meant, but because he hadn't picked up on such a trait about the Commander himself.

The Commander really was good.

"You should really-"

"What about you?" Armin cut him off. He stepped up to the large male, no longer keeping the lust out of his eyes. His hot blue orbs trailed bottom to top, inwardly pleased at the almost imperceptible shiver that met him. "What do you smell like? Or better yet..." Armin pressed himself up against the spectacular build, arousal spiking as the bigger man's hands immediately latched onto his hips. "Will you let me taste you?"

"You should sleep."

"It's been a chaotic day and it'll be a worse tomorrow," Armin spoke truthfully, tipping his head closer and trailing his hands up the Lt.'s sides. "I'll sleep better if I'm relaxed... and I bet you will too."

His mouth was covered. Armin was swept up to his toes as the larger man held him up, delving into his mouth with ease. He allowed the older male to indulge in making out but the moment the bristled lips swept to his throat, he pushed back at him.

"Take off your pants," the younger male instructed. There was a part of him that smirked when Lt. Mike looked at him in amusement but did as he said.

Said amusement was transferred to Armin as the smaller male pushed the larger to sit along the diagonal edge of the bed, dropped to his knees, and ran his tongue along the larger man's length.

A thrill ran straight to his groin at the hiss Lt. Mike let out. He looked to make this quick and catch some sleep after all.

But, even Armin couldn't have predicted what happened next.

They'd left the door open a crack. Given the current emptiness of the upper floors, Armin hadn't bothered to think much of it.

The bed ran perpendicular to the door. Anyone who stood at the doorway would be able to catch Armin's eyes, but Lt. Mike's back would largely be to them. That and the Lt.'s eyes were closed, sense of smell possibly triggering sensation as much as touch.

Which was exactly what happened when Commander Erwin pushed the door open with one hand, enough to see what was happening, papers held in his other hand.

The door hadn't made a sound when it opened halfway-

-nor did Armin stop.

He thought about halting and dismissed it within the same span of seconds.

Armin locked eyes with the Commander the moment he began to run a hard swipe of his tongue from the base of the Lt.'s member and up to swirl the tip. He jerked halfway up upon seeing who it was that appeared at the door, but that was his only moment of hesitation.

He was pretty sure he could have blamed his lust-addled brain for coming up with the idea to stare the Commander down. Maybe.

The two held gazes as Armin licked Lt. Mike's slit. Held as Armin took the man into his mouth, hollowed his cheeks, and relaxed his throat. Held as he hummed and moaned, ripping hisses and groans from the male above him.

Armin let go of the throbbing cock with a wet pop, and stood up to take his own pants off.

"I want more," he told the Lt., breaking eye-contact with the Commander for just a second. He slipped a small bottle out of his jacket before he shrugged it off.

"Oil," he explained as he poured a generous amount onto Lt. Mike's hand. His eyes found the Commander's as he splayed his knees on either of the other man's thighs, allowing the Lt. to line them together and slick them up. "It's great for the 3DM gear, and it has other uses."

He hissed as Lt. Mike began to pump them in tandem. Armin held onto his back and kept his gaze steady over the man's shoulder, almost willing the Commander to watch till the end.

It was unlike anything he'd ever experienced. In his right mind he certainly wouldn't have dared approached it. But the Commander never left, and Armin couldn't keep his eyes off of him.

It was simply. _So. Fucking. Hot._

That thought itself was odd enough as he'd never really had it before, and as it further fueled him to keep it going.

He panted as he took in the Commander's parted lips, the heavy breaths rising and falling with his muscular chest, the flush on his neck. Every time Commander Erwin licked his lips, Armin whimpered, and when his eyes flashed he moaned.

The hot coil inside pulled and pulled at him. He was ready. He was so damn close.

The Commander's lips moved and Armin caught the mouthed words, _'Let go, Armin.'_

He did. His release ripped a yell out of his throat, eyes finally closing as he rode the waves of ecstasy that wracked his body. When his world righted itself once again, breathing hard as he came off his high, he opened his eyes.

Commander Erwin was gone.

Armin shivered, startled as he was lifted up, and flipped over to lay on the bed.

Lt. Mike chuckled. "You're certainly full of fire for one so small." The man pulled out a cloth. Armin hadn't been paying attention to notice from where. "Think you can sleep now?" he asked as he wiped them down.

"Yeah," Armin replied breathlessly.

After they'd been thoroughly cleaned the man lifted Armin to his feet, shared another swipe of lips and tongue, and finally left him to slip under the covers. Armin called out to him right before he exited the room.

The large man lifted a brow at him.

"You taste of coffee and possibly smell of it too... but you smell too strongly of sweat and sex at the moment for me to discern otherwise."

Lt. Mike let out another honest bark of laughter before he shook his head and bid him a good rest.

Armin stared up at the ceiling.

Sex wasn't new to him. As he revealed to Eren and Mikasa, he'd even been involved in a threesome before.

But still, what the hell had he just done?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Two hours.

That's how much sleep he'd been able to enjoy before he woke up and decided he may as well stay up. Meaning he had about the same amount of time to kill before he was due to start getting ready for the day's operation.

He decided the best thing to do was to go over the battle plan he helped come up o. As he re-entered the office he realized he was not alone in that thought process.

"Sir?"

"Armin," the Commander greeted with a nod.

Armin closed the door behind him, and surveyed the man as he stepped into the room. "You haven't slept."

Commander Erwin's lips twitched. "No, I have not."

Despite who he was Armin's brows drew short in the man's direction.

The Commander looked back down at the piles of paper in front of him. "You didn't sleep long."

"It was enough," the young male returned. _'He hasn't slept at all?'_ He frowned as he came to stand next to the desk. A map of the city layout of Stohess took up most of the desk, numerous marks and notes sprawled along the edges. Sheafs of papers littered every other available space and the Commander himself held onto two files he was currently perusing.

"Bertholdt and Reiner," Armin muttered, a tic jerking his jaw. He still didn't want to believe they...

"Those of the 104th apart from yourself, Eren Jaeger, Mikasa Ackerman, and Jean Kirschtien will be moving out to their post soon."

Armin nodded. "Annie's actions today will be telling. If she tries to merely capture Eren again then it's more than likely Reiner and Bertholdt will attempt the same. At the very least, we can use that tidbit to our advantage."

"When the moment comes, will you be able to draw up your blade against them?"

He caught Commander Erwin's eyes. "Sir?"

"We have almost irrefutable proof against Annie Leonhardt, but mere suspicions against Bertholdt Hoover and Reiner Braun," the true blue eyes of the Commander's speared through him. "I can see you've accepted Annie as the enemy, but not these two." He lifted the files in his hands as indication. "You have to be ready to fight against them if they truly are whom we believe them to be."

Armin's eyes didn't stray, but he was silent for a long moment. "I didn't get much of a chance to see the Colossal Titan in Shiganshina, but I did see the Armored Titan. If the likeness between a human and their Titan transformation holds true, then Reiner does indeed fit the mold of whom the Armored Titan should be. They both have the same spikes of light-colored hair, the same heavily-muscled build..." He shook his head and made fists at his sides. "If they truly are against us, it'll hurt, tremendously so, but I will fight."

The Commander nodded to him and set the files down. "Then you're as strong as you are intelligent."

Armin's eyes widened at the compliment. He certainly wasn't used to being praised for his strength.

Besides, if anyone was strong- it was the Commander himself. The older man hadn't slept a wink and yet still looked ready to go. To think that while he himself slept, the other had spent that time poring over their plans and strategies, likely looking for any possible improvements that could be made in an effort to save lives.

Remarkable- how much he cared.

"There are many strengths, and I know mine will never be physical, but thank you," Armin smiled, knowing his cheeks were tinted pink. He quickly looked away to hide it- and in doing so he spotted something of interest. "Is that a chessboard?"

He left the Commander's side, mindful of the eyes that followed him. His hands caressed the wood lightly when his hand came upon it.

"You know how to play?"

Armin nodded. "My grandfather taught me, though we largely played it mentally as some of the pieces went missing." He met the man's eyes. "I think it's rather the same either way."

The Commander stared at him intently, hands coming to lace in front of him. "Pawn to d4."

Armin's eyes widened tremendously, and he felt a rush of excitement as he uttered. "Pawn to d5."

"Pawn to c4."

"Pawn to c6."

"Knight to c3."

"Pawn to c5."

"Pawn to d5. I take your black Pawn."

"Pawn to d4. I take your white Pawn."

Commander Erwin smirked. "You keep impressing me Armin Arlert. I must admit I had preconceptions about you based on your appearance at Eren's Tribunal and what she told me about you thereafter. It's rare for someone to... exceed my expectations." Another pause. "Queen to d4. I take your black Pawn."

Armin stepped away from the chess board, slowly trailing his way back to the Commander's desk. He hoped it wasn't obvious that his mouth had run dry or that heat swirled below his gut. The way the Commander had said that-

_Want_ flushed through him, but he kept his own gaze sharp. "It's rather impossible not to form preconceptions, though it certainly wouldn't be wise to stick to them rigidly. I can honestly admit I've definitely built you up in my mind, and yet, I still want to know more as you've already surpassed what I've imagined. Knight to c6."

"I can only wonder at what you want to know that you wouldn't be able to figure out yourself. Queen to a4."

The Commander was teasing him, _HIM!_

"Some things require a personal touch," Armin licked his lips. "Pawn to d5. I take your white Pawn."

"Well, I certainly can't argue against the correct approach. Knight to f3."

Armin's heart raced. "Pawn to d4."

"Knight to b5."

"Bishop to d7."

They kept at it, rapid-fire moves, back and forth.

Commander Erwin remained seated, but his eyes grew hot as Armin made his way around the table.

The younger male stepped closer and closer with each move on their mental board, until he stood before the Commander, who swiveled his seat to face him.

"Queen to b7."

"King to d8."

"Queen to c8."

"King to e7."

"Bishop to b4."

"King to f6."

"Queen to f5."

Armin smiled and shook his head. Damn the distractions! "King to g7," he muttered.

Commander Erwin returned the smile, a touch more salacious. "Queen to g5. I take your black Pawn." His eyes flashed. "Check."

"Mate," Armin had to keep himself still. "You beat me. The only person to ever do that was my grandfather, and that was only at the very beginning."

"We'll have to play often, if you wish to improve."

Armin's heart rang in his ears. He hesitated only a bit before he asked, "Do you expect a prize?"

The Commander stilled. "Whatever you wish to give."

He stepped forward and sank into the man's lap, lips immediately finding the older male's. His arms encircled the brawny torso, hands swept up into the duo-colored hair. He could hardly believe he sat in the lap of the only man he'd ever truly lusted after, his first crush of all people. Armin barely contained his excitement as he attempted to press himself tighter against the bigger man.

But, the older man had other plans for him. He allowed Armin to set the excitable energy as their lips adjusted to find the right pace. Now that they had, Commander Erwin took over.

Hands slipped under Armin's thighs and hoisted him up with ease. He gave a startled shout as he was laid out flat against the desk, the Commander looming over him.

Armin moaned aloud as he was held down, legs wrapped about the bigger man as said male rolled his hips against him.

Again and again, the Commander ground against him, alternating between fast and hard and then teasing with slow and sensual drops. He had Armin keening after minutes of the vigorous play, sounds coming out louder whenever the bigger male bent to suck and nip at his throat.

"Co-Co-Commander!" Armin bit out.

The man laughed breathlessly as he moved to anchor Armin's wrists above his head with a single hand. "You can call me Erwin for now."

"Ah, Erwin!" Armin moaned as the man's free hand slipped under to knead his ass.

"Look at you Armin," Erwin whispered as he leaned in to tongue the shell of his ear and nibble the lobe, never stopping from groping him. "You're so sensitive."

"L-let me touch you too."

Erwin moved to his other ear. "So demanding. So needy." The man pulled back to look into his eyes. "Even when with another you wouldn't stop from looking at me. You don't play fair, Armin."

"Erwin!" the smaller male gasped. The older man had taken hold of his ass and lifted him to slot their hips at a better angle, now grinding against him at a furious pace.

Erwin pressed himself fully against Armin and sealed their lips together, expertly sucking his tongue into his mouth.

Armin had never felt such a fire before, such a powerful heat that consumed him by the utter domination of the other male. He was so hard and already so close, despite not wanting to cum from that mere act alone.

He wanted more. He wanted to be taken completely to the point of screaming. And he would be screaming if he was correct about Erwin's generous size. After all, Armin was rarely wrong.

But, Erwin gave him no choice in the matter, rutting upon him and delving into his mouth as he was.

Armin would have never thought it would be so _thrilling._

All noise was swallowed up by Erwin when Armin came, body stilling as the other extended his crashing waves by continuing to grind through his orgasm. The older man finally finished himself, moaning his name as he disconnected their mouths.

Armin shivered as he came back down, panting.

"My pants are wet," he mumbled once he was sure Erwin was coherent. He yelped at the sudden scrape of teeth on his collarbone.

"We have time to re-dress," Erwin reminded as he propped onto his elbows. "Armin."

"Yes?" he breathed out as the man loomed forward enough to line up their eyes. He gave a sharp intake of breath as the man reached up and caught his chin.

"I'm not done with you yet," Erwin leaned in, kissed the corner of his lips. "Next time you feel the need to be sated, come to me." He ran his tongue teasingly across Armin's lower lip. "I don't care what you've done with others, but while with me, you should know I don't like to share." He kissed the other corner of his lips. "The same will hold for me." He nipped at the bottom lip and pulled back. "If you wish to continue this, that is."

"Yes," Armin immediately responded.

"Good," Erwin smiled. "It's been a long, long time since anyone's captured my explicit interest."

Armin took the moment and lifted his head up to kiss Erwin.

The man let go of his chin as they both wrapped their arms around each other. The smaller male couldn't help but to smile against the other's lips as Erwin made sure to move a hand to cradle his head, cushioning it from the desk.

"Commander!" A cacophony of knocks sounded on the door. "Commander Erwin!"

"Hanji," Erwin sighed. He gazed down at Armin questioningly as the Major tried to open the door to no avail.

Armin shrugged. "I'd locked it."

"I'm not sure if that makes you eager or presumptuous," Erwin noted, giving him a final peck before stepping away.

The young male only grinned in response as he too stood up, busying himself with returning the map and the sheets of paper they'd thrown aside back onto the desk. A quick glance told him neither he nor Erwin had any tall-tale spots. He thanked whoever issued white pants as uniform regulation for that.

Once the Commander finished making his greetings at the door, the party was let in.

Armin was sitting down, studying the file he had in one hand as he used his other hand to run through his hair in a show of slight agitation. He looked up and smiled brightly. "Good morning Major Hanji! Lt. Mike! Corporal Moblit!"

"Someone is up early!" Hanji grinned as they all approached. "And already hard at work too! Let me be the first to congratulate you on your instant promo little man!"

"I'm sure I'm bigger than you Major Hanji," Armin raised a brow. "Promo?"

"What? You don't know? Commander! You haven't told him?!"

Commander Erwin shook his head and exchanged an amused glance with Armin. "We got distracted, but-"

Armin stood up as the man moved to cross the room. His eyes widened as the Commander took his hand.

"You're intellect is much too valuable to be wasted. You've hear-by received a field promotion as my new Advisor, Cadet Armin Arlert," they shook hands. "Though your rank will officially remain the same given how your intel is best collected from the ground."

"Rank doesn't matter for the position of Advisor," Major Hanji cheerily added. "Though you're the first Cadet in the history of the Survey Corps to achieve it!"

"I don't know what to say, but thank you, sir," Armin set a determined face. _'Advisor? I'll have access to information no one else has. I can protect Eren and Mikasa better than ever.'_ "I'll endeavor to continue doing my best in serving you."

"Oh Commander, he's so cute!" Major Hanji blatantly commented, moving to circle the stunned Armin. "And have you seen the roundness of his butt? How will you ever resist such a nice ass!" Hanji popped up before the young male. "Can I touch it?"

"Hanji, you're embarrassing him," the Commander chided as everyone chuckled.

Armin burned red.

"Frankly," Major Hanji continued. "I want to know what's up with their genes! Did these siblings naturally gravitate together due to their mutual good-looks?" The next part was directed at Armin. "I mean, you and your sisters are utterly gorgeous." Hanji grinned lecherously. "I have a fantasy of enjoying the 3 of you at once."

Moblit rolled his eyes behind Hanji's back.

Armin laughed. "I'm gay."

"And I'm non-binary, let's get together."

Armin laughed again.

"Oh well," Major Hanji expressed. "Eren is my favorite, what with her being able to shift into a Titan and all. If she hadn't already been spoken for from the start..." The Major exchanged a look with Moblit and turned to smile at Armin. "Ah, but you already know of that, don't you?"

"Alright," Commander Erwin called. "That's enough. Every one of you get some food in your belly and move. The most important day for humanity is upon us. We may as well begin."

Armin saluted with the rest, "Yes sir!"

**End Notes:**

**Oh my, I made Armin a slut didn't I?**

**I should be sorry... but I'm not. Not even a little.**

**In case any of you are wondering about the speed of Armin and Erwin, they're not officially together but they're both way too smart not to pick up on each other's interest, and they don't have the same hang-ups you'll find in Levi and Eren's relationship.**

**Also, the chess game is real- or at least it's based on the Sherlock vs. Moriarty chess match in A Game of Shadows. The whole game in it's entirety can be found at .**


End file.
